


Promesas

by alix_lestrange



Series: Estar junto a ti [1]
Category: Kili/Tauriel - Fandom, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: During The Hobbit, F/M, Kili/Tauriel - Freeform, Middle Earth, The Hobbit - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 51,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alix_lestrange/pseuds/alix_lestrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La historia narra, la vida de los personajes principales, inclusive antes de que ellos mismos naciesen, o desde muy pequeños y las promesas que se hicieron antes de que la historia del Hobbit se hiciera. Presentando a Dís como la hermana de Thorin valiente y decidida a no cometer los mismos errores que sus antepasados, Thorin como un enano decido fuerte y valiente por cumplir su papel en la vida y Tauriel y Legolas compartiendo vida desde pequeños, en una relación de amistad y hermandad, con posibilidades de transformarse en algo más. hasta que llega el momento de comenzar el viaje por recuperar lo perdido... Dís deberá dejar partir los seres más amados en su vida... sus hijos. Esta historia marca la promesa que Kíli le dio a su madre y como nació dicha promesa... entre tantas hechas alrededor de esta historia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Promesas

**Author's Note:**

> La historia es muy simple y llena de momentos emotivos y unos que nos dejan pensando en los espacios que intente llenar al crearla, espero que sea de su agrado tanto como lo disfrute escribiendo.
> 
> Dis hermana de Thorin, esta en el viaje que iniciaron tras ser exiliados de su fortaleza Erebor. la cuidad donde creció y la que aprendió a amar, ahora esta lejos de ellos y sin una posible reconquista, reflexiona sobre el futuro incierto que tiene frente a ella y la gran perdida de su hermano, quien ha nacido, crecido y educado como un rey con todos los derechos a gobernar bajo la montaña ahora perdida.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Presenta a Dis hermana de Thorin, realizando el viaje después del exilio obligatorio por Smaug al invadir la montaña solitaria, su casa y fortaleza donde ellos crecieron. La vida no parece sencilla desde donde lo ve y se siente ultrajada y abandonada. Debe hallar la esperanza y un nuevo motivo para vivir, cuando se ha perdido todo lo que se tenía

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno Este es mi primer Fan Fic de "El hobbit", espero lo disfruten tanto como yo escribiéndolo, Esta historia me salio después de ver algunos, presentare algunos datos y personajes del libro y de los agregados para la versión cinematográfica. 
> 
> Dís hermana de Thorin inicia reflexionando sobre lo pasado y el porvenir, la caminata no parece ser la mejor de las circunstancias pero si le permite pensar y recordar el mundo que conocía y el que a partir de ahora conocerá.

 

 

 

 

**Capitulo 1**

**Promesas por cumplir**

_“Algunas promesas, nunca deberían romperse._

_Otras jamás deberían hacerse…”_

 

 

 

Las cosas no habían estaban resultando fáciles para ella y su familia, más si recordaba el pasado que había conocido y que tanto añoraba. Tenía poco a que aferrarse, ahora más que nunca tenían que avanzar. No había muchas opciones, más que mantener las fuerzas,  el valor y la unidad, la situación no era sencilla. Su fortaleza de la que en muchos años se habían sentido orgullosos, ahora era solo un lejano y nebuloso recuerdo. Ahora todos debían mantener la frente en alto, las familias exiliadas; ya se encontraban dispersas por toda la tierra, encontrándose con la realidad  en la que se les había arrebatado su dignidad e identidad. 

El único consuelo que podían encontrar se hallaba en olvidar y no mirar atrás. Se habían hecho tristes despedidas, se escucharon llantos por lo que dejaron y así cada uno partió en busca de lo que ahora podría ser suyo, donde quiera que eso se encontrara. 

Ella guardaba esas cosas en su corazón, ese sentimiento de vació, se consideraba ultrajada, perdida y abandonada por la suerte, pero sobre todo huérfana.  Comprendía el sentimiento de pérdida que sentía su pueblo, al ser despojados de tierras y posesiones.

Su pueblo conocido por su amor al oro y riquezas.

Sin embargo ella no atesoraba en su corazón las joyas perdidas,  ni aquellos delicados vestidos de colores y vaporosas telas, mucho menos las habitaciones  elegantes. No, lo que realmente extrañaba y ansiaba cada noche antes de dormir y desde que aquella horrible pesadilla apareciera frente a las puertas de su casa. Era el dulce abrazo del ser amado, las palabras alegres que le dedicaban, la caricia tierna sobre su rostro.

El reconocimiento de aquella perdida, le hizo derramar un par de lágrimas. Rápido las enjugo, la tristeza ya embargaba a la familia y ella no quería parecer débil.

Todos caminaban a su lado en el más fiero de los silencios, cabizbajos, cuando antes una de sus queridas características era el canto y el bullicio, no había nada que cantar, ni festejar.

Aquella noche callada, con la luna alumbrando sus pasos, entre la espesa oscuridad sobre un camino desconocido, ahí se encontraba ella, siguiendo los pasos en medio de la nada, hacia lo desconocido de tierras lejanas. Alejándose con cada paso de lo que alguna vez llamó hogar. Para llegar sabrá dónde y convertirse en extranjeros y desconocidos.

Se quedo quieta, paralizada, pensando como aquello habría de cambiar su vida, su alegría, no podía depender del oro o lo que se tuviera, estaba viva y aunque recordó la pérdida de su padre. ¡como le dolía! Recordó  La expresión de su rostro, el terror que vio, el sentimiento volvió aflorar en ella, punzante. Nadie se había percatado de su rezago. Nadie tenía ojos para nadie más, no había con quien llorar o quien la consolase, se encontraba tan desdichadamente sola. Alzo la vista y se encontró con que la luna estaba desapareciendo tras unas nubes. Hasta la luna le abandonaba. Se sintió desfallecer.

Una mano fuerte le sujeto por los hombros, cuando rendida se dejaría caer. No sabía quién era, pero le contagio su fuerza en el agarre y cuando le escucho hablar, su alma revivió – Vamos Dis – fue todo lo que escucho decir. Aquello le bastó, no necesito más y se sujeto firmemente a ese brazo del que ahora estaba dependiendo. Tan pronto encontró el equilibrio, suavizo su agarre. No era una debilucha llorona, nunca lo había sido y pese a la tragedia, no comenzaría a serlo.

Pronto anduvo sola, sabiendo que un par de ojos la vigilaban, su corazón abrigo por primera vez la esperanza, la reconoció sintiéndola en aquel abrazo mientras caía, el también estaba ahí, sufriendo de los mismos dolores.

Había sido muy egoísta al pensar solo en su dolor, en sus necesidades, pero en momentos como aquellos no había visto más allá de sus narices. Debía enfocarse y mantenerse a flote, a él le importaba, definitivamente. Tenía una misión y un objetivo, él viajaba con ella, a su lado como sombra, siguiéndole los pasos, en silencio. No debía olvidarlo jamás, estaba ahí con ella compartiendo ese mismo sentimiento o quizás hasta sintiéndole más, lo habían perdido todo. Excepto una cosa. Excepto a ellos mismos.

Con renovadas fuerzas camino empeñando en cada paso mayor voluntad, esta vez levanto la vista al cielo, la luna salía detrás de las nubes, tan grande, maravillosa y tan brillante, como quería compararse con ella. No sería fácil, seguro, pero nunca le habían acusado de no gustarle los retos.  Comenzó a recordar, cuando en casa, siendo más pequeña, entre ella y sus hermanos se habían organizado sus propios juegos, su madre no veía bien que ella no siempre adoptase los modos de una dama, pero se le permitía ciertas libertades, gustaba de enfadar a su hermano mayor, él era bueno creando retos.

En esta ocasión tenían que apoderarse de una de las joyas del abuelo. No sería fácil, venía tiempo que el humor del anciano estaba cambiando y era cada vez más receloso a sus pertenecías y a todo lo relacionado con el tesoro. Pero había que mostrar su valía.

//

\- te reto entonces… - dijo mientras reflexionaba sobre el mayor reto a poner – te reto a traer las joyas de estrellas, la corona de gemas de la abuela y el cetro de la sala de trofeos del abuelo – no parecía mucho pues ella era ligera de pies, para ser una enana. Lo miro desafiante y elevando el cuello, como si aquel reto no fuera nada. 

-Acepto – hablo rápidamente

-No he terminado hermanita, todo esto con una mano atada a la espalda y dos cascabeles en el pie – dijo riendo.

-Eso no es justo, eso es casi imposible… sabrás que nuestro primo siempre tiene las narices metidas en la sala – chilló con voz infantil - Me escuchara o peor me vera y ahora sí, seré llevada ante el abuelo, a saber que castigo me dará – dijo cruzando molesta los brazos.

\- Estoy escuchando una gallinita, me pareció que hace no tres segundo dijiste acepto – dijo picando su orgullo.

\- Pues con que gallina, eh! – dijo ofendida - observa como esta gallina te demuestra que es valiente, aún así me lleve el castigo del abuelo, tu jamás podrás llamarme gallina otra vez, voy a cumplir este reto y maldito seas por quebrarte la cabeza, trayendo mi desgracia – dramatizo la pequeña, que en un santiamén, salió y regreso con dos cascabeles y unos lazos para iniciar el reto.

Cuando estuvo lista y preparada se arremango el vestido, doblándolo hasta dejarle libertad de paso, el brazo ya estaba amarrado, disponía de poco tiempo entre el cambio de guardia, su abuelo hace meses que no dormía siesta, supervisando los tesoros encontrados en los secretos de la montaña. Dio un vistazo a su hermano que sonreía sintiéndose victorioso, pues era casi imposible que la notarán. Ella era toda una enana, ancha, de oscuros cabellos rizados, pies grandes pero delicados, de verdad lucían agraciados en sus zapatillas. Aun así parecía decidida, y emprendió el viaje con la misma seguridad.

La perdió de vista tras la puerta y se sentó, para escuchar la regañina que le pondrían.  Al cabo de un rato vio el cambio de guardia, que avanzaba con normalidad.

//

Escucho su respiración, el latido de su corazón y resoplo. Esta era su oportunidad. Camino despacio, sabiendo que los cascabeles jugarían solo en su contra, jamás se le habría ocurrido un reto tan más tonto, pero ahí estaba siguiendo el cuento a su hermano, su ejemplo. Había convivido mucho con él y sabía que pronto él sería reclamado por su padre en actos más trascendentales, como la preparación al reino. Ya quedaban pocas tardes de juegos, si así pudiera ella llamarlos.

Vio a los guardias frente a la puerta, firmes y rígidos. Esperando el fin de su turno y con ella la oportunidad de abandonar su puesto. Ambos estaban viendo hacia la nada en realidad. Pensó que la mejor idea de distraerlos, con algo de ruido en dirección contraria a su posición. Había cerca varios adornos sobre una mesa de madera. Tomo uno, si en algo era buena aquello era su puntería; con tiro y arco, ni su hermano mayor podía sacarle ventaja. Apunto a los estantes del pasillo y soltó con fuerza aquella caja de madera tallada, un regalo que le había hecho a su madre la segunda vez que tallo madera, una actividad poco femenina, pero era algo que ella aceptaba. Dio en el blanco. Se estrello entre los muebles, logrando que ambos se sacudieran y comenzaran a tirar libros y piezas metálicas por todo el lugar. Intentó festejar su tino, cuando vio que los guardias se alejaban de la puerta y corrían a ver el movimiento. Rápida aprovecho el tiempo y fue a meterse entre las puertas, el lugar estaba desordenado, dispondría de poco tiempo entre el cambio de guardia. Le había resultado  fácil entrar, salir era otra historia. Corrió de un lugar a otro. Gracias al cielo, su hermano tuvo a bien amarrar su brazo derecho; él era diestro, ella no. Con el brazo libre busco entre las mantas, y objetos del suelo. El lugar se estaba convirtiendo en un desastre. Encontró el cetro justo al lado de de un estante lleno de mapas y objetos para la lectura de los mismos. Lo coloco detrás de su espalda y lo enredo con el lazo que sostenía su brazo derecho.

\- ¡primer objeto hecho! – se dijo a si misma

Ahora debía buscar la corona de la abuela, no la había conocido, murió antes de nacer ella. Pero según su padre era toda una belleza regia, reconocida entre las doncellas enanas, su padre le decía que se parecía a ella.  Pues no tenía ninguna característica de su madre que era blanquísima, de grandes rizos rubios dorados y unos enormes ojos azules como el cielo. Ella sin embargo era de piel apiñonada, ojos pequeños y castaños y heredó el cabello negro de su padre, pero sus hermanos tampoco habían heredado la belleza de su madre, no obstante si su porte y su andar con elegancia. Algo que ella a veces le envidaba. Todos decían que su hermano mayor, tenía andares de los reyes pasados. Ella apenas ganaba la simpatía de las doncellas, pues la veían algo torpe en su andar y su comportamiento poco femenino,  además no tenía tanto bello como las demás, algo que era sinónimo de belleza según los cánones de su raza, de todo ello se había enterado una tarde cuando creían que no oía a las doncellas que en ocasiones visitaban la casa. Alejo aquellos pensamientos y regreso a la habitación fría donde se encontraba, buscó y buscó, escuchando si había algún movimiento afuera.  Nada. Se terminaba el tiempo, se estrelló contra un cofre que permanecía escondido de la vista y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, golpeándose  el rostro, los cascabeles sonaron, pero nadie entró. Se levanto como pudo y examino el cofre con el que había caído, intento abrirlo, pero le fue difícil. Estaba a punto de dejarlo por la paz, cuando alzo la vista y ahí apareció en un cofre de cristal la corona de gemas. Se elevo sobre el cofre y le alcanzo con la única mano libre. La puso sobre su cabeza. Y al bajar del cofre notó una pequeña abolladura. Interesada por el recién descubrimiento. Busco hacer una palanca y entonces se quedo quieta. La perilla giro y entonces su primo entró acompañado de su padre y abuelo.

-supongo que podremos seguir escarbando más bajo, en los próximos días – dijo el anciano

-supones bien padre, la cuestión es de si deber hacerlo,  creo que deberíamos hacer caso a la sugerencias… - le interrumpió el otro enano –

-creo haberte enseñado que nosotros no cedemos a amenazas, ni a intimidaciones, somos de la gran raza de Durín, si este es nuestro terreno, bien podremos hacer lo que nos plazca hacer. No seguimos órdenes ni consejos de elfos,  ¡no en mi tiempo! –

Intervino entonces el enano que solo había estado de observador – Creo que no está de más tomar nuestras precauciones, no hay motivos para dudar de lo dicho –  reflexiono sensato

\- Iras a ponerte de acuerdo con ellos, esto no tiene nada que ver con ellos y si todo con nosotros, son mis tierras, mis dominios. ¿Acaso el rey bajo la montaña, no puede hacer y deshacer? – grito el anciano.

-claro padre- respondió sumiso – pero aun así me gusta que conozca mi opinión, se que la tomara en cuenta, todo esto también me tiene preocupado, yo deseo el bienestar de nuestra raza y de mi familia y no me molesta bajar hasta el mismo centro de la tierra, pero si con ello pongo en peligro a mi familia, lo pensaría dos veces -

\- Estoy de acuerdo con él, Rey –

\- No podemos vernos cobardes ante nadie, mucho  menos ante ellos. Ya antes han venido disfrazados con consejos y regalos, recuerda, como pagaron al trabajo hecho por nuestros antepasados. No, ellos no tomarán decisiones en mis tierras – sentenció  - por cierto, he visto a tu hijo mayor, ya está bastante crecido, a leguas se ve el porte de los antiguos señores enanos que posee. Creo que es tiempo de que se le empiece a preparar- volteo a ver a su hijo – en artes de guerra y diplomacia, si este último existe.

\- Creo que aun es joven, no me gustaría verlo apesadumbrado con una carga tan grande a tan tierna edad –

\- Es mejor, entre más pronto lo haga. Aprenderá a llevar el reino y conocer los cuidados de su raza y sus tesoros –

\- Me temo que los tesoros, son los que serán una carga dura de llevar- dijo el padre

\- El tesoro es de todos, pero sólo pertenece a los enanos, debe aprender a amarlo, para defenderlo y cuidarlo, como su vida misma –

Ambos enanos se miraron, sabían que era importante, habían alcanzado poder y reconocimiento gracias a ello, pero en otra época, era su habilidad de liderazgo y unidad, los que se consideraban más importantes.

\- Está bien padre, mi hijo entrara en la cámara de los altos señores del pasado y del tesoro, para ser nuestro oyente a partir de mañana-

La pequeña que estaba escondida bajo una mesa de madera tallada escuchaba todo, pensando que a partir de mañana su hermano le sería arrebatado. Pasaría casi todos los días dentro de las cámaras, a las cuales solo eran invitadas dos veces al año, en las fiestas solemnes. Alejado de su familia, todo por el maldito tesoro que crecía día con día dentro de aquellas puertas. Aquello le estaba arrebatando su familia. Le estaba quitando todo. Dejo caer unas monedas viejas. El primo que a leguas era el más joven ahí, no tardo en dar con ella. La observó y vio terror en sus ojos y ella reconocimiento. Le guiño un ojo y volvió a la plática con los otros enanos. No sin antes llevarlos hacia los grandes ventanales o tragaluz; el castillo estaba tallado en piedra y no había mucha iluminación más que antorchas que eran constantemente encendidas. Con aquella distracción, ella serpenteo obstáculos y salió de la sala, para ver como la guardia era relevada. Con las prisas hasta olvido soltar la caja de madera que llevaba, contó en sus manos húmedas por el sudor de los nervios. Llevaba sobre la cabeza la corona, sobre la mano derecha el cetro y en su izquierda aquel cofre. Regreso como pudo al salón donde su hermano debería estarla esperando. Y ahí estaba, impresionado definitivamente. Le entrego las cosas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Deseaba explicarle lo que acababa de escuchar, pero primero deseo que la desatara – ¡por favor quítame esto! – suplico.

\- ¿Dónde están las gemas blancas? – cuestiono con aire triunfante.

Ella trato de explicarle el motivo de su distracción, pero jamás que había sido descubierta – Papá y el abuelo, han hablado de ti – gimoteo.

\- No quieras distraerme Dis, no lo lograrás, ¿qué es eso? – señalo el cofre y con una pequeña navaja la abrió. Dentro estaban un montón de piedras blancas, diminutas, que brillaban como las estrellas, pese a que era de día y la habitación estaba iluminada.

Ella las miraba anonadada y de repente recordó lo que quería decir – ¡Van a llevarte a las cámaras a partir de mañana! -  grito por encima de su hombro y se echo a sus brazos – Van a quitarte de mí –

\- Nadie hará eso tontita – sonrió – _Soy un heredero, es todo, un día iba a pasar, mejor antes que después, ¡Voy a ser un rey protector de los tesoros de nuestra raza! – dijo orgulloso.

\- Ningún tesoro valdrá más que tenerte a ti a mi lado, hermanito – sentenció.

\- No pero ese es nuestro papel, en la vida, para eso nací, para proteger nuestro derecho, nuestra identidad y sobre todo a nuestra familia, ¿No quieres, qué sea yo quien te cuide? – la abrazó.

\- Sí pero no con intermediarios, mira a nuestra madre. Rodeada de guardias y sé que papá la ama, pero casi ni se ven, pasa la mayor parte del tiempo encerrado con el abuelo en esas cámaras – se alejo de él – Yo no quiero ser reemplazada por el oro o gemas... ni ser protegida desde una silla fría, quiero el abrazo de papá, los besos de mamá y los juegos contigo y Frerir –

-Dis, un día comprenderás la importancia de nuestro papel en la vida, como crees que se sentiría el abuelo, sin lo que él ha construido para papá, para nosotros, para su pueblo, se lo debe todo a ellos –

\- No es por nosotros, el abuelo no es el mismo, ya ni juega, y todavía peor, cada vez le vemos sonreír menos. ¿No lo vez? –

\- Si, solo que creo que lo apreciamos diferente... eres más sensible a esas cosas Dis, no cambies,  yo espero aprender de abuelo y nuestro padre. Quiero ser un buen rey –

Se dio cuenta que el sueño de su hermano, era noble, quería lo mejor para su pueblo y lo decía abiertamente, protegería a los suyos, porque sentía que esa era su distinguida empresa de vida. Su destino no solo por nacimiento. Sino porque en su corazón el valor y el honor era parte de la vida que se había aventurado añorar y desear.

\- Te quiero hermanito – le abrazo – nunca lo olvides –

\- Jamás, primero tú que los tesoros  -

//

 

Aquellas palabras resonaron durante aquella caminata, su hermano ya no caminaba cerca de ella. Era el líder. Guiaba el camino, pero estaba ahí para ella. Sería difícil ver como lo sucedido lo había cambiado, ahora ambos eran huérfanos. Pero se tenían el uno al otro.  Todo por culpa del maldito tesoro, el maldito deseo de poseerlo todo y lo que había despertado en los corazones que estaban a su alrededor. Pidió con fuerza, que el corazón de su hermano todavía no estuviera envenenado por aquella maldición que había terminado casi con la vida de todos sus parientes.

En lo alto se alzaban la luna y las estrellas, con un deseo en su corazón pidió a cada una de ellas, que los malditos tesoros se quedaran enterrados, donde el corazón de ningún hombre, elfo, trasgo o enano pudiera alcanzarlo, donde nadie pudiera contaminarse con la enfermedad que yacía en ellos y había acabado con la vida de sus seres queridos.

Maldito fueran aquellos tesoros, mil veces malditos. No se bastaban con terminar con una familia, no se saciaban con romperlas y estrujarlas, sino que saltaban a otra para zarandearla.

Pues a ella no, nunca había sido débil y ahora menos que no los tenía, mientras ella tuviera vida, no se permitiría ir en pos de los tesoros. Tomó de testigo a las estrellas de aquella noche. Se prometió ante ellas, no enfrentaría a su vida, por un maldito tesoro, y menos permitiría que su familia lo hiciera. Si en ella estaba alejar a su hermano de la búsqueda de tesoros no lo dudaría. Y levanto los brazos a las estrellas que atentas observaron a la enana de cabellos negros prometerles cumplir su promesa y lo haría mientras  tuviera fuerza y vida no pondría a su familia en peligro por un tesoro, que debía ser olvidado.

Le interrumpieron aquel juramento, cuando un enano rubio y barbudo se acerco a ella – Doncella Dis, su hermano Thorin le pide le alcance inmediatamente –

Ella asintió y volvió la mirada por última vez a la noche estrellada que observaba su exilio.

Alix Lestrange :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, espero te haya gustado el primer capitulo, aun faltan muchos más y espero termines la historia. No dudes en hacer tus comentarios y sugerencias , todos serán bien recibidos eso te lo aseguro. en el próximo capítulo ya aparecerá Tauriel, léelo no te lo pierdas.


	2. Promesas incumplidas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hace muchos siglos, antes del exilio obligatorio de los enanos a las montañas azules, en el reino de Mirkwood, una comitiva d Elfos que regresaban de las tierras de parientes lejanos, regresan a casa, entre ellos la Señora del Reino y con ellos su dama de compañía, junto con su familia y la tragedia llama a la puerta, destrozando no solo a una familia. La vida no siempre es justa y tienes maneras extrañas de hacernos ver que es sabia... pero no siempre a nuestra consideración.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este segundo capitulo, introduzco a la historia a Tauriel y la madre de Legolas, el nombre lo tome de otro libro de Tolkien. El bosque de los elfos siempre me ha parecido un lugar mágico y místico, lugar perfecto para los acontecimientos, espero poder agregar más adelante los dibujos de la historia, me encantaría que pudieras verlos.

 

 

  **  
**

**Capitulo 2**

 

Promesas incumplidas

 

 

> _"De día es cuando la añoro,_  
>  con el sol yo tengo frío,  
>  pero, de noche, mi estrella  
>  baja para estar conmigo"
> 
>  

  _  
_

 

Una noche muchos años antes, la luna comenzaba asomarse, serena e impasible. Alumbraba reflejando la luz del sol los tranquilos arboles, abetos, cipreses y pinos del lugar, uno más junto con el otro. Las aves nocturnas, comenzaban a asomar las narices al sentir el cambio de temperatura y como la cálida tarde daba paso a una fría noche primaveral.

Los botones de flores apenas comenzaban a asomarse, margaritas, campanillas, rosas silvestres, nemorosas y hierbas de plata, podían encontrarse en el camino, alentando al viajero anunciando el llamado de la primavera. Cerca de una gran arboleda, se encontraba un riachuelo, que se veía hacerse a más, bajando por la colina. El suave sonido que golpeaba las rocas de la orilla, armonizaba con los sonidos del bosque y el arrullo del viento entre las hojas de los árboles, hacía la apariencia de un lugar para relajarse y disfrutar pese a la hora del día. No lejos de ahí se encontraba un sendero, estaba empedrado con piedra de granito que se veían tan limpias y cuidadas, como si las hubiesen puesto esa misma mañana. Tan blancas y con fina distribución, que parecía que reflejaba la luz que se colaba por entre los inmensos arboles que llevaban ahí un incontable tiempo. Sugerían conducir hacia un reino mágico e imponente.

Entre aquellos arboles, se deslizaban ya las criaturas del bosque, en busca de su alimento, un búho salió asustado al escuchar el trote de unos caballos, entre el sendero, no era demasiado tarde para que algún viajero anduviera por los caminos, el bosque era seguro, los caminos amplios y la noche era fresca pero invitaba a retozar junto a ella. El ruido se escucho más cerca del riachuelo.

El sonido de los cascos de caballos,  irrumpió al entrar en un claro del bosque, se percibió una compañía de jinetes. Al frente iba un varón alto y de facciones gruesas, su cabellera era obscura y con pequeñas vetas plateadas, conducía la compañía con liderazgo, no dejando que los demás se rezagasen. Cerca de este cabalgaba una doncella, alta al igual que él, solo que esta llevaba una larga trenza rojiza que caía por sus hombros, hasta su cintura. Ambos parecían ser quienes habrían paso a los demás jinetes.

Se detuvieron ante una arboleda al parecer a descansar, el viento soplaba agradable desde el norte, trayendo el aroma de la noche ante ellos. Los demás siguieron su ejemplo y desmontaron para seguirlos. La doncella, camino un poco más atrás donde se encontraba otra con una pequeña niña, que tan pronto la vio abrió desmesuradamente  sus ojos y extendió lo brazos hacia ella.

\- ¡Mamá! – grito la pequeña.

-  Cariño, Lady Lúthien, ha sido tan amable de llevarte con ella durante el trayecto – se dirigió a la doncella que les sonreía  – muchas gracias, Lady Lúthien, ha sido muy amable con mi pequeña  - dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

\- Jamás ha sido una molestia, querida Maia. Es tan encantadora, creerás que cuando vimos al búho me asuste más yo que ella, quería tocarlo  – comentó la dama – supongo que me recuerda a mi pequeño, imagino que a estas horas deberá estar ya dormido o bien dando pelea a su padre – dijo divertida – Tiene tanta energía – volteando a ver el cielo

\- En esta edad, son más inquietos, están descubriendo el mundo. Es normal – dijo mientras seguía con la vista a la pequeña que corría por entre las flores de plata – Mi pequeña, es tan curiosa, desde hace tiempo que lo hemos notado. Cuando bebe, subía y bajaba, era todo una locura seguirle los pasos, ahora, al menos se ha vuelto un poco más precavida – dijo cuando vio que la niña le mostraba una araña que traía en manos  - Por favor querida, debes dejarlo donde lo encontraste.

\- Déjala ser Maia, en ocasiones pienso, si mi hijo podría tener todas esas libertades – suspiro cabizbaja.

\- Tranquila mi Señora, su hijo, la tiene a usted para permitirle esas libertades, además mi Señor adora a su hijo y a usted, dudo mucho que no le conceda lo que usted le demande o su hijo –

\- Tienes razón, se que el reino puede ser pesado, hay tantas responsabilidades y demandas por cumplir, pero el Rey ha sido muy considerado conmigo y con nuestro hijo – dijo volteando al cielo – Mírame aquí lejos de casa, solo para cumplir mis promesas antes de las fiestas sagradas de las Estrellas, no podría estar más agradecida con él – se agacho a tomar unas cuantas flores del jardín de luna.

La compañía se mantenía unida, habían viajado desde muy lejos, para cumplir con una de las promesas de la Señora del reino, se habían detenido a descansar y comer lo suficiente en el camino. La Dama era muy atenta y considerada que había permitido que todos descansaran para seguir el camino a casa. Ello había hecho que el regreso se viera retrasado estaban volviendo más tarde de lo planeado. Aun así el lugar estaba sereno e irradiaba paz, el suave chapoteo del agua y el ligero brillo de las luciérnagas  que invitaba a descansar plácidamente tirado cerca de uno de esos árboles. Ahí estaba la compañía, tomando un breve respiro para entrar finalmente a su hogar, unos cuantos pasos más y estarían en casa.

El jinete que iba liderando, estiro las piernas y se sentó cerca del riachuelo, se refresco el rostro y pronto vio a su hija buscando en lo que parecía era una madriguera de conejo abandonada, la pequeña ya tenía una pierna dentro, tendría apenas más de metro, pero era ágil y intentaba al parecer descubrir el final de aquel túnel. Era muy delgada y tenía al igual que su madre una suave y brillante cabellera rojiza que le colgaba más debajo de la cintura; estaba algo enmarañado y sucio con unas cuantas ramitas y hojas enredadas . El borde de su vestido estaba sucio con el barro que arrastraba, desluciendo el hermoso traje verde que hacia juego con sus ojos.

Sin percatarse que era observada, se interno más en aquel hoyo, cuando sintió una mano en su espalda.

\- ¿A dónde cree que va pequeñita? – pregunto ceñudo el jinete.

\- Creo que ha descubrir dónde termina este hoyo, te imaginas lo que puede haber ahí dentro. Quizás un tesoro escondido, o mejor un conejo o ¡ya se! – Exclamo con mayor énfasis – quizás encuentre una de las estrellas de tu historias padre, ¡quizás aquí yace escondida la estrella perdida! -

\- Ahí no hay más que lo que ves querida, pero podrías encontrar algunas hadas del bosque, dicen que si lo deseas con fuerza pueden salir de sus escondites y cumplir deseos a quien las encuentre, quien sabe, quizás tengas suerte querida – dijo acariciando su cabeza.

\- ¿De verdad padre?, ¿crees que podría encontrarme una? – exclamo ansiosa.

\- No lo sé todo puede pasar en una noche como está –

-  ¿Hasta que aparezca la estrella de la canción que me enseñaste?, ¿Crees que vendría a verme?-  expreso emocionada.

\- No, me temo que ella solo pasaría rápidamente y se marcharía, tiene muchos lugares que conocer, tanto que ver-

\- ¿Entonces no vendría a mi? Yo quiero ver, quiero ver más. Este viaje me ha gustado mucho papá, me llevarás a otro ¿verdad? Quisiera ver como se ven mis estrellas desde una montaña alta y desde el lago -

\- Es una estupenda idea, - volteo al cielo y se quedo callado un momento, lo cual inquieto a la niña.

-  ¿Ada? – pregunto preocupada

\- Mira mi niña, lo hermosas que se ven desde aquí. No necesitas ir tan lejos para admirarlas, todos pueden verlas, pero solo nosotros las veneramos – sabía que sin un permiso del Rey su hija jamás podría cumplir con aquellos sueño de viajes, era la simple hija de un guardia, nadie en particular, ni con poder o autoridad, maldecía haber alimentado sus sueños con historias de los viajes que realizó durante las guerras pasadas, solo se había reservado lo más tenebroso para él. Los recuerdos aún son dolorosos, perdió a su único hermano y padre  en batalla, casi perdió la esperanza, pero ahí estaba Maia y ella, su nuevo sueño.

Suspiro - Nuestras estrellas, nos miran desde su lugar, observándonos, guardando por nosotros las memorias de nuestros antepasados, ellas quizás habrán visto miles y miles de hadas por este lugar, antes que nosotros y nacieran las historias sobre ellas. Tan puras como el agua de este río-

\- Ada, ¿crees que las estrellas nos estarán vigilando siempre? –

\- Lo creo, puedes confiar en ellas, no siempre es fácil, ver qué plan tienen en mente para uno, pero confía querida, con su luz y brillo, guiarán tus pasos. Pase lo que pase, como te encuentres o no una pequeña hada del bosque – dijo mientras tomaba entre sus manos una pequeña flor blanca y la acomodaba en su cabello – ellas cuidan de ti mi pequeña, con su luz te mostraran el camino. No lo dudes, es parte de nuestra herencia, es lo que somos y a quien pertenecemos, son nuestra familia que nos ve, nos cuida y nos protege –

\- Papá dices cosas tan bonitas, como tus historias.  Algún día me gustaría poder verlas más de cerca – dijo mientras observaba la estrella que más brillaba en el firmamento.

\- Ay muchas cosas más por ver querida, eres muy joven y te faltan muchas cosas por descubrir, con mucho gusto cuando seas más grande podrás conocerlas –

\- Pero tú y mamá siempre están en el palacio – reprochó.

\- Bueno querida, es nuestro deber, somos sirvientes del Rey. Mira a tu madre, es doncella de Lady Lúthien, ella es quien la acompaña a donde vaya y la cuida, yo solo soy un guardia, no aspiro a más. Ya tengo a tu madre y a una pequeña bravucona que me va sacar canas verdes si sigue el ritmo al que va – abrazándola con fuerza -  cuando seas grande, tendrás la oportunidad de ver el mundo con tus propios ojos, de conocerle por ti misma, sin que nadie te lo describa. En este viaje nos has acompañado por que estuvimos mucho tiempo fuera, realmente no se qué haría tu madre sin ti, parece que te necesita más que tu a ella. – rió.

\- ¿Me lo prometes papá? Prometes que podré ver el mundo yo misma, con mis propios ojos, podré ver dónde termina el río y correr por las montañas y no lo olvides saludar a los hombres que has conocido -  pregunto dudosa.

\- Claro, creo que con un poco de jabón que quite esta maraña de cabello sucio y un rostro limpio, no olvidando  que dejes de meterte en madrigueras abandonadas, mínimo podrás asomar la cara en los límites del bosque –  dijo divertido mientras intentaba pasar las manos por su cabello.

– ¡Papá! - la niña le interrumpió.

Siguió sin prestarle atención - No sé, creo que con un buen empleo, podrás hacer lo que quieras, recuerda que nuestro Señor, es muy cuidadoso, el se asegura de que su gente este preparada y segura, supongo deberás comunicarle tus intenciones de viajar, quizás si tú… -

\- ¡Fuera como tú, Guardia del castillo! – grito resolviendo su misterio.

\- Pensaba que elegirías algo más como tu madre…- un tanto avergonzado.

\- Preferiría ser como tú, conoces unas historias fantásticas y has visto tantas cosas, preferiría ser como tú – dijo sonriente, mientras se separaba del abrazo de su padre.

Se sintió orgulloso, tenía una pequeña muy valiente, decidida y sería más brava conforme creciera, pero disfrutaría viéndola, ahora le resultaba divertido, quizás se arrepintiera cuando fuera más grande, pero tenía tiempo para disfrutarla mientras fuera aun su pequeña. La niña se puso de pie y camino hacia el río intentando quitarse la mancha de barro que tenía en sus botas, que antes habían estado en la madriguera. Se agacho y su padre le siguió. Ella comenzó a cantar, con su voz infantil y suave.

_A la luz de las estrellas, el rió bailo,_

_Los señores del bosque festejaron las estrellas cantar,_

_Todos comenzaron a bailar_

_Danzas alegres, comenzaron a sonar_

_La estrella perdida aparecía una vez más_

_Caminando entre mundos,_

_Ella no pertenecía aquí,_

_Era de otro mundo,_

_No pertenece aquí_

_Los que la observan con ella desean vivir_

_La estrella se aleja, pues su rumbo ha de seguir_

_Ella camina en otro mundo_

_No pertenece aquí_

 

Cantaba alegremente mientras las hierbas le cubrían, sintió cuando su padre se precipito a desaparecer por el camino. Ella se lavo la cara sucia y  sacudió con un pañuelo el barro que no quería salir. Escucho a lo lejos un silbido que rompió el viento, estaba tan inmersa en el barro, que los siguientes silbidos, no los alcanzo a percibir. Un sonido seco, le ayudo a volver, camino de regreso a donde antes se encontraban los caballos, para encontrar que todos habían huido.

La luna todavía brillaba iluminando el sendero de piedra, escucho a lo lejos los caballos relinchar y un jinete correr por el camino, vio sombras entre los árboles, escucho la inconfundible voz de su padre, le busco y le vio empuñar su espada. Su madre corrió hacia ella. Parecía susurrarle algo, pero en su cabecita no entendió lo que decía, arrastrándola de regreso por donde había salido, su madre se detuvo estrepitosamente y cuando vio que abría los ojos, lo siguiente que sintió fue como el peso de ella le caía encima. La niña se vino abajo y su madre ahí cayó.

La sujeto con fuerza y la sacudió pero ella no respondió, escuchaba la voz de su padre a lo lejos y entonces la vio. Lady  Lúthien, empuñaba su espada contra un ser obscuro, grande tosco que parecía el doble de ancho que ella, puesto que ella era delicada, la doncella sabia defenderse y sometió a la sombra en dos movimientos. Vio su cuerpo caer y luego ella se dirigió a la pequeña consternada.

 

\- Vamos querida debemos esconderte – la tomo de la mano, separándole de su madre. La pequeña no se movió, hasta que sintió que la elevaban del suelo, alejándola de su madre que permanecía inmóvil y ahora muerta. Con los ojos abiertos y una flecha en la espalda justo donde sabía estaba su corazón.

 

Reaccionó y gimió – ¡Mamá! – Brotándole lagrimas de sus ojos verdes - ¡Mamita! -

 

\- Lo sé mi niña, lo sé – La consoló.

 

No tuvo más tiempo de decir nada, unas sombras aparecieron tras ella, quien rápido giro protegiendo  a la pequeña  con su cuerpo, rápido esgrimo la espada y acertó unos cortes a su oponente. El monstruo gimió de dolor e intento acertar golpes a diestra y siniestra sobre la esbelta figura blanca que peleaba con él. La dama se movía con gracia y agilidad, repartiendo golpes a los oponentes que se acercaban a ella.

La niña asustada le observaba atónita, se encontraba en shock y atino a gatear sobre el suelo, se arrastro de nuevo por el barro, hasta que cayó en la madriguera que se había abierto más debido a su peso, para esconderla perfectamente entre la noche, golpeándose la espalda y cabeza. Sintió el escozor en la cabeza y como la vista se le estaba nublando, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, cuando intento levantarse le fue imposible, su cuerpo se negaba a reaccionar, estiro sus brazos, en un intento por salir de ahí y con apenas los ojos fuera de ahí vislumbro a Lady Lúthien tirada en el suelo cerca de ella, aún respiraba, pero no sabía que tan mal estaba. Alzó la vista y vio a su padre que llegaba cojeando hasta el lugar donde estaba su madre, sollozando lastimeramente, le tomo entre sus brazos y estiro su mano para besarle una última vez.

Quería gritar, de verdad que lo quería hacer, pero abrió su boca y nada salió, cerca de su padre dos sombras emergieron y le atravesaron con sus lanzas. Su padre cayó sobre el cuerpo de su madre. Disipando su último aliento. Al ver que toda la compañía estaba disuelta, aquellas sombras se perdieron en la obscuridad y desaparecieron. Ella salió a rastras hasta su padre y entonces le escucho por última vez.

– Adiós mi pequeña... disculpa no acompañarte en tus aventuras, que nuestras estrellas te acompañen mi querida, mi hermosa Tauriel - Y ahí la vida le abandono.   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> este es mi segundo capitulo espero lo hayas disfrutado... las cosas prometen ponerse más buenas con la aparición de otros personajes...  
> agradeceré sus comentarios y sugerencias :3
> 
> La frase del inicio es un poema "Mi estrella" de Juan Dueñas, de Diez sobre Diez por si las dudas :)


	3. Promesas para el futuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dís y Thorin se enfrentan a un nuevo mundo, donde no son la realeza. Un mundo nuevo y desconocido para ellos, las aventuras comienzan y la vida de Dís dará un giro que le pondrá a pensar si podrá cumplir las promesas que hizo en el pasado...  
> algunos personajes de verdad que no tuve mucho tiempo de reflexionar si era ese el nombre o no ( ya descubrirán de quien hablo ), espero ello no altere el orden de las cosas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí estoy nuevamente con otro capitulo. La verdad es que esto se esta haciendo muy rápido jejejeje. Pronto tendré todos los capítulos terminados... eso espero... el trabajo y la escuela no han sido tan modestos como yo creía pero en fin entre tiempo y descansos le avanzó. Disfruten este nuevo capitulo.

**Capitulo 3**

**Promesas para el porvenir**

_“Por fin la estrella sonríe_  
luce con brillo y color  
la belleza de la Tierra  
su alegría devolvió”

\- Esta serán nuestras habitaciones – exclamo el enano de cabello negro, dirigiéndose a su hermana, que se encontraba tras de él   – Es por el momento, lo que podemos disponer -

\- No estoy pidiendo nada más hermano – respondió rápidamente, evitando sonar malagradecida, no quería regresar a molestarle, por un comentario inoportuno. Su hermano se sentía responsable de ella y los que con él habían viajado, debía ser lo menos una carga y molestia – Es todo lo que puedo pedir – poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

Llevaban ya cerca de dos semanas, esperando encontrar un lugar en aquel lugar. Nadie gustaba de los extranjeros y al parecer menos si estos eran enanos. Era un pueblo que se dedicaba al comercio y la herrería, reparación de cascos y antes por lo visto a la fabricación de armas. Algo que como en el presente tiempo no se requerían mucho. Quizás para ellos la historia de la pérdida de un gran tesoro, no era el motivo suficiente para levantarse en armas. Pero ella estaba agradecida por tener un apreciable “tiempo de paz”.

No así su hermano a quien se le veía molesto por cualquier cosa, maldiciendo a diestra y siniestra ante cualquier rechazo a él o su pueblo. Lo cual lo ponía furioso. Ella intentaba tranquilizarle, pero no siempre se podía hacer. Otras mejor la abandonada y se retiraba para estar solo. Solo.

Una vez más el que le arrebataran a su hermano, volvía a dolerle. Esperaba que con dos semanas de estar en aquella tierra, su hermano pudiese acoplarse, pero al parecer él no quería, todavía le dolía mucho lo perdido, las tierras, su padre y esperaba en lo profundo de su corazón que no fuera el tesoro que ahora yacía bajo la montaña con una pequeña serpiente encima de este.

\- Vamos Thorin relájate, ya verás como pronto se acostumbran a nosotros, no crees que nosotros haríamos lo mismo si estuviéramos en su caso –

\- Exactamente es lo mismo que le digo yo a tu hermano – intervino Balin.

\- Ahora nadie esta exigiéndote que seas tú solo quien proveas todas nuestras necesidades, a su paso todos podremos hacernos de algo y ayudar – hablo con firmeza

\- Eso no es exactamente lo que deseo. Es bastante difícil estar en un lugar donde se te menosprecia por ser quien eres – señalando la ventana – las personas deberían saber quiénes somos –

\- ¿Y quiénes somos? – pregunto Dis dudosa.

\- ¡Por Valar Dís, eres hija de Thráin y descendiente de Durín! – subiendo el tono de voz.

\- Y aquí parece valer lo mismo que un puñado de piedras – termino -  Yo sé quien soy Thorin, tú lo sabes, no esperemos que los demás lo entiendan –

\- Dales tiempo hijo – aseguro Balin, poniendo su mano en su hombro, en señal de apoyo – Verán nuestro valor por lo que hacemos, no por lo que hicimos, quizás solo así prosperaremos donde estemos –

\- Si, les prometo que tendremos un buen futuro en estos lugares, un día nadie pondrá en duda el valor de un enano… ¡levantémonos hijos de Durín! La mañana apenas comienza, que vean los hijos de los hombres, ¡lo que llevar sangre de enano significa! – les dijo con chispas en los ojos y salió de la habitación. Su hermana le vio retirarse de la pequeña salita.

\- Tranquila Dis, no ha sido fácil para Thorin que le vida le haya arrebatado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo –

Sabía a que se refería. Frerin había muerto hace algunos años, su hermano menor, pero Thorin  convivió con él más tiempo, eran cercanos, pues compartían gustos en común. Antes de que ella pudiera seguirles el paso, Thorin y el habían sido muy unidos. Ella  aún así le amo. Más tarde siguió el paso a su madre, quien cayó enferma y murió al poco tiempo, les dolió a toda la familia y guardaron el luto apropiado al ser amado.

No bastando con ello, ahora también le había sido arrebatado a ellos, su abuelo, su padre, su reino y el maldito tesoro y no solo era eso, había escondiéndose algo más en su interior, esos eran los sueños muertos, cómo podría demostrarse a sí mismo que era suficiente para ser llamado el “rey bajo la montaña” sino tenía montaña, como podría decirse a sí mismo que había actuado con honor y valor, cuando había cedido la montaña a aquella serpiente alada, dónde estaba entonces su fuerza y su coraje. Él había sido educado para ser fuerte, justo y temible defendiendo a su pueblo y el tesoro. Ahora no podía hacerlo todo, el pueblo estaba disperso, viviendo como extranjeros y pronto se encontraría en busca de sustento para sus familias, con la esperanza de un futuro mejor. Cómo podría no sentirse en gran manera cargado por todas las responsabilidades y corresponder a semejantes esperanzas, con tan poco de que aferrarse el mismo.

Debía ser tremendamente doloroso estar en los botas de su hermano, quien se sentía responsable de ellos. Ella sabía la verdad, nadie le reclamaría su posición actual, nadie si quiera se atrevería a acusarle de alguna cosa acontecida en la montaña, no había razón. Una vez que salieron de Erebor, la guerra les siguió hasta Moria, donde Thorin mostró su valor y también el reconocimiento como Thorin Escudo de Roble, se había enfrentado al enemigo y le había vencido.  Nuevamente había mostrado todo lo que era capaz de hacer, de defender, no solo su fuerza física, sino su voluntad de acero, determinación y coraje que fluía  por sus venas. Nadie, nadie tendría derecho a juzgar las acciones de su hermano y a cargar más a la dañada conciencia de su hermano.

\- ¿Balin? – pregunto al enano que también parecía sumido en sus pensamientos – creo que asistiré a la posada del pueblo, quizás ahí también pueda emplearme-

\- ¿Cómo dices? ¿Estás segura?, apenas sabes hacer nada – respondió sinceramente

\- Pero tengo actitud y quiero aprender, entre más pronto lo haga mejor, además no quiero ser una carga para Thorin – dijo en un susurro.

\- Te entiendo, yo también me iré a ver qué encuentro, supongo que es bueno que pongamos el ejemplo a los demás, se puede iniciar desde abajo, ello nos fortalecerá y verás como salimos adelante – respondió con una sonrisa.

\- No puedo evitar tener miedo por Thorin, Balin. Me preocupa mucho, no le he visto dormir y mucho menos comer, por favor habla con él… a mi ya no me escucha como antes – dijo resbalando una lagrima por su mejilla.

\- Vamos Dis, no lo hemos perdido, está con nosotros.  Dwalin, le ha estado echando un ojo, mi hermano me dice que las cosas van a estar bien, no han recibido muchas oportunidades en el campo mercantil, pero si como herreros. Es un comienzo. Quizás yo podría dedicarme a la madera, se me daba bastante bien ¿sabes? –

\- lo recuerdo primo –

\- Yo se que a ti se te deba bien los retos que implicaban escabullirte en habitaciones donde no debía entrarse sin autorización – dijo riéndose y su larga barba negra que comenzaba a verse gris salto sobre su barriga.

\- ¡Cierto! –

 

// 

 

Habían pasado ya cerca de 10 años, la cuidad seguía su ajetreado movimiento, los caballos hiendo y viniendo, los hombres por los caminos, arrastrando sus pies para llegar a sus destinos, se escuchaba el bullicio de algunos niños que jugueteaban por las calles, corriendo arrastrando pajas y varas de maderas como espadas y castillos a proteger. Se les veía divertidos, estaban lejos los días en que un montón de desconocidos habían llegado a aquellas tierras, ahora ya parecían uno más ahí. Digo parecían, porque algunos todavía añoraban el regreso a su verdadero hogar. Pero si la posibilidad no existía, ellos no dudaban hacer de aquella cuidad; cerca de las montañas azules, pasar por su hogar. Cada día fueron más fuertes e insistentes, mostraron sus habilidades para el uso del metal y aunque los hombres lo dudaran, también lo hacían bien con los negocios, los cuales habían crecido mucho desde la llegada de aquellos extranjeros de tamaño mediano.

Para la gente del pueblo dejo de ser extraño ver personajes distinguidos y picaros por el lugar, de vez en cuando los visitaban hombres del norte que hacían comercios por esos lados, en otras pequeñas compañías de elfos silvestres, que viajaban solo por pedidos o objetos demasiado extravagantes como para que se estuvieran en el pueblo, magos, señores de las praderas que de vez en cuando se dignaban a pasar por aquel lugar y enanos de otras ciudades, donde ahora habían encontrado su hogar lejos o cerca de aquel lugar. Cada vez que se aparecía uno, contaba historias de los caminos y de las novedades que llegaban a sus oídos después de la gran calamidad.

Muy pocos se atrevían a hablar con el enano, el líder de los que vivían ahí. Presentaban sus respetos, pero no dialogaban sobre el pasado, preferían conversar sobre lo que les deparaba el futuro, lo que les ofrecía y como ellos podrían echar mano de ello. Así habían pasado ya cerca de once años. El pueblo visiblemente estaba más cambiado, más dinámico, realmente ya no se apreciaban las diferencias, parecía que se habían roto las fronteras. Lo cual ayudo a que esos años pasaran rápidamente,  la mayoría parecía ya haber olvidado la razón por la que se encontraban en aquellas tierras.

Y ahí estaba ella, afuera de la casa que se habían construido, mientras los demás se movían a sus diversos destinos.  La casa era preciosa, aunque a la usanza de la cuidad, lejos de su hermosa mansión de piedra en la montaña. Había aprendido a vivir con lo que se tenía y no podía pedir más, en esos diez años había tenido la oportunidad de crecer junto con su hermano, le había visto pasar del enojo y frustración al consuelo y a la esperanza, algo parecido al contentamiento, más no resignado.

Ahora parecía más a su hermano cuando niña. Sonreía, conversaba con los demás, mantenía a los hombres a raya, eso era cierto, pero se desenvolvía más. Había estrechado lazos con su familia, Dwalin y Balin apenas andaban sin ellos. Era un líder nato. Como lo habían dicho hace tantos años cuando su hermano todavía era pequeño. Ahora se estaba volviendo maduro, trabajaba, animaba y protegía a su pueblo. Quizás no como él rey que hubiera sido en Erebor. Pero se mantenía fiel a su ideal. Cuidar y proteger lo que amaba y ahí estaban ellos. Con fuerza, valor y coraje, no permitía les hiciesen menos por estar en tierras ajenas, se comía la tierra por donde pisaba y en el pueblo, los hombres se habían dado cuenta. Enfrentarse a Thorin Escudo de Roble, no era algo que alguien se tomase a la ligera.

Hacía mucho que el verano se había alejado de ahí, la brisa fresca comenzaba a correr anunciando el invierno. Estaba sentada esperando el regreso de su hermano, quien había viajado por negocios hace ya casi tres semanas. Su hermano había comenzado como un herrero en la cuidad, pronto se había hecho de su propio taller, para luego embarcarse en el comercio. Estaba tan orgullosa de él.

 Ella sin embargo no había podido discutir mucho con él, porque en cuanto se hicieron de prestigio, la saco de trabajar y la ubico en la mansión. Rodeándola de lujos, y mercancías que conseguía de sus viajes por diferentes lugares. Le molesto que le hiciera eso, no deseaba ser carga pesada. Y he ahí su hermano tratándola como si fuese una pieza delicada. Sus manos no eran tan delicadas como hace algunos años por el trabajo, pero trataba de mantenerse, por lo menos le dejaba cocinar. Había aprendido algo en su trabajo y  podía ofrecerle por lo menos eso a su hermano. Aun estaban muy lejos de compararse a lo que habían tenido en sus tierras, pero Thorin estaba más que dispuesto a conseguir acercarse bastante a ello. Al menos por el ritmo de trabajo que se autoimponía, parecía querer hacerlo en el menor tiempo posible, como si estuviera intentando probarse algo así mismo.

//

\- Thorin no debes extralimitarte, nos preocuparas a todos, sobre todo a mí – le recrimino

\- Solo estoy haciendo lo que es necesario, sino lo fuera no lo estaría haciendo – respondió mecánicamente

\- Ahí está ese tono mecánico con el que hablas,  podrías por una vez en tu vida hablar como la gente normal y tranquilizarte, ¡no tienes que marchar a un ritmo tan rápido! Nadie se está muriendo de hambre o sin tener techo, tenemos lo más de lo que necesitamos en este lugar-

\- Dís dejémoslo en que no lo entiendes, ¿De acuerdo? – Volteo molesto – Encárgate de la casa y ya me ocupare de mis asuntos, se ocuparme de MIS ASUNTOS, cuando requiera tu ayuda la pediré – dejando en claro que su consejo, no era recibido con buen gusto.

\- Oh no Señor, tú tienes también responsabilidades aquí, por ejemplo yo, que soy acaso una mesa vieja o un banco podrido, no señor, soy tu hermana, y por Valar que no te dejare partir, solo me haces ver como una chiquilla insensata, ¡ni te estoy exigiendo, ni te pediré nada más!-  Con ello solo consiguió que retrasase el viaje por dos semanas más.

Al despedirlo, le vio partir con Balin y Dwalin a su lado, los demás de la compañía de Thorin Escudo de Roble, se perdieron entre la neblina que acompañaba su viaje.

Unos pasos le hicieron salir de sus pensamientos. Vio alguien caminar hacia ella entre las sombras de la noche que caía sobre la cuidad. Reconoció sus pasos, su andar apresurado, la túnica que llevaba, así como el gran saco de piel que le rodeaba, hasta el cinto ancho de piel obscura que llevaba conocía.

Era él

Se acercaba a su casa, ya la había visitado en casa antes, pero siempre con Thorin o Balin en casa. Ninguno de los dos estaba ahí. Se sintió nerviosa. La sangre comenzó a calentarse y la respiración se le agito. Nadie, hasta ahora nadie había conseguido causar ese efecto en ella.

Precipitada se puso en pie y se sujeto de una columna de la casa. No quería parecer afectada. Pero el la conocía.

Se acomodo el vestido y deseo tener uno de esos espejos que Thorin había traído de uno de sus viajes, deseaba verse hermosa. En ella hicieron meya los horribles defectos  que sus visitas tan groseramente le habían dicho en una de sus reuniones en la casa de piedra. Intento borrarlos de su mente. No era algo para discutir con su hermano, apenas se mostraba interesado en otra cosa que no fueran sus negocios. Respiro hondo y rogó que él no se hubiera dado cuenta de su falta de bello, que sus pies aun fueran muy delgados para ser normales o que ella fuera más alta que el promedio. Ya ni hablar de su nariz que no era chata, ni gruesa o sus orejas alargadas.

Se mantuvo firme hasta que le escucho hablar.

\- Buenas noches, Lady Dis – sonó alegremente.

\- Buenas noches, Tili – (no se me ocurrió otro) -  llámame solo Dis, no es necesario que uses el Lady, no lo soy más, solo una simple enana que ahora vive cerca de las montañas azules, ¿te parece? –

\- Me gusta el Lady en ti, pero si así lo deseas, créeme, que es un deseo cumplido para ti – dijo tomando su mano entre las suyas.

-  Tili… - se sonrojo.

\- Es una buena noche, supongo que nos quedan pocas antes de que entre el invierno, ha de ser muy divertido un invierno en estas tierras ¿cierto?-

\- Pues ya que es tu primer invierno aquí debo confesarte que son especiales, estábamos acostumbrados a paredes frías y antorchas encendidas todo el día que estas casas no pueden compararse. En invierno la piedra se mantiene caliente y en calor frías. Creo que solo extraño eso de casa-

\- Dis esta es tu casa- respondió arrastrándola hasta que ambos se sentaron sobre unos bancos – se que la tragedia que nos cayó a todos a sido difícil de superar, decía mi abuelo que los exiliados de Moria sufrieron por lo que perdieron, seguro tú y tu hermano son los que más lo padecen, pero la tragedia de unos es la bendición de otros – tomando su mano la acerco a su boca y deposito un pequeño beso.

\- ¿Qué cosas dices Tili? – nerviosa se alejo un poco.

\- La verdad, sino hubieran pasado por esa desgracia, yo no habría escuchado de tu hermano, no habría ahorrado todo este tiempo para invertir en esta empresa. De no ser por ello, no estaría sentado hoy ante ti, la más hermosa de las joyas de Erebor – terminó clavando sus ojos azules en ella.

Dis, abrió los ojos, como no creyendo lo que sus oídos escuchaban, apenas lo había visto hace menos de un año, cuando iniciaba la primavera, llego presentándose como uno de los exiliados de Moria, venía siguiendo las glorias de Thorin Escudo de Roble, allá se contaban historias sobre él, su valor, su  coraje y como había puesto en alto el nombre de los enanos en la cuidad donde iba. Quería conocerle y trabajar con él. No sabía que iba a encontrar algo más.

Ella lucia regia con sus cabellos rizados volando al viento con la brisa que arrastraba la primavera, una de sus manos sujetando el vestido y la otra cubriéndose el sol. Aquella era una postal atractiva. Camino hacia ellos y verla de cerca le dejo prendido de ella. Desde ese día había buscado la ocasión para verle, hablarle, pese a que estuviese su hermano, cada palabra de su boca sonaba al suave trino de las aves.

\- Solo estoy expresando lo que he guardado desde el día que te vi, perderte hubiera sido más terrible que perder todo el oro de Erebor, con todo y sus gemas preciosas –

Ahí estaba derramando su corazón, veía como lo observaba, como respiraba pausadamente, como abría los ojos y luego los entrecerraba. Como si dudara de sus sentimientos. Tenía que ser claro y decírselo o moriría, pensó que podría soportar verla y caminar por el camino sin saber que ella sentía lo mismo, pero se engañaba. Esperaba que ella también.

\- Tili, yo… yo creo que es mejor guardar ese sentimiento, no sabemos a quién podemos estar dañando –

\- ¿sientes lo mismo? – pregunto esperanzado.

\- Sí lo mismo, si te refieres a perder el control del corazón, cada vez que te veo, que mis ojos se alzan más allá de lo que creía posible, solo para ver la punta de la túnica que llevas, o que si mis oídos buscan escuchar tus palabras entre la muchedumbre, debo decir que sí. Siento lo mismo –

\- Oh alma mía, eres toda una poeta, en mis años sobre la tierra jamás escuche palabras más hermosas y dichas por la boca de quien yo quisiera –

\- Tili, es por eso que no puedo corresponderte, ni tu pertenecerme, mi vida es solo para mi hermano, de él soy y a él le pertenece mi vida, que sería de él sin mí. Qué sería de mi pobre hermano. Tan solo, tan lejos de mí y yo tan lejos de él. Supongo que me marchitaría. Véame aquí plantada, angustiada por su llegada, desde su partida. Creo que aunque te ame hasta el fin del mundo, no podría apartarme de él –

-  Disculpa mi atrevimiento querida Dís, si me permites, él está lejos y tú aquí,  ¿Quién es el que está por regresar? ¿Quién es el que se ha alejado? Y se alejo sin ser alejado ¿No crees mi amor, que mereces alguien con quien esperar?, ¿Alguien con quien puedas pasar entre esperas un agradable tiempo en su compañía? –

\- Lo dices como si mi hermano no se preocupara por mí – se alejo de él separando sus manos – Te aseguro que Thorin me quiere tanto como yo a él, pero ha perdido tantas cosas en la vida que no se cómo tomaría que le fuera arrebatada otra –

\- Tú no eres una pertenencia ni un objeto en su casa Dis, eres su hermana menor, su querida hermana. No le perteneces más que lo que te perteneces a ti misma –

\- Si a esos has venido, lamento decirte que puedes partir antes de que caiga el invierno sobre nosotros -  respondió poniéndose de pie de un salto.

\- No, deseo partir ni hoy ni nunca Dís, tu eres mi destino, de que otra forma podría haberte conocido, yo era solo un enano sin futuro ni riquezas, me esforcé y mírame ahora tengo algo que ofrecerte, llegué aquí por razones equivocadas a este lugar, buscaba un líder a quién seguir y respetar y mira lo que he encontrado… a ti, a mi corazón. A ti te seguiría aunque fueras al mismísimo corazón de la tierra -

\- No sigas, detente, harás que se me parta el corazón – hizo entrar a la casa, cuando él la sujeto.

\- No será, la última vez que me veas Dis, te quiero y eres todo para mí, dejaría cualquier riqueza por estar  a tu lado – llevo su mano de nuevo a sus labios y entonces la dejo.

Nuevamente una persona amada se retiraba. Le vio partir por el mismo camino que llegó. Deseo correr y alcanzarle, pero su familia estaba primero. Su hermano la necesitaba ¿Verdad? Se quiso convencer. Se lo había prometido antes, cuidar y proteger a su única familia. A Thorin, ella no podría causarle un dolor más al alejarse.

_Pero él había dicho que la seguiría a ella._

Thorin la necesitaba aunque él no estuviera allí.

_Ella era más que cualquier riqueza._

Thorin sentía responsabilidad por recuperar lo que antes habían perdido

_Él la quería._

Ella también.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Te recuerdo que son bienvenidos todos los comentarios y sugerencias.  
> en el próximo capitulo, veremos el momento en que Tauriel y el rey Thranduil (majestuoso) se encuentran.  
> ¡no te lo pierdas!


	4. Promesas para renacer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tauriel presencia la muerte de sus padres y de la Señora de Mirkwood, entonces es llevada ante el rey del lugar, alguien a quen hasta ahora a visto solo de lejos o escuchado a través de conversaciones, tiene miedo es un mundo nuevo para ella y no sabe que hacer o en quien confiar. Las personas a su alrededor parecen querer tratarle bien, pero ella sabe que no pertenece a ese lugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bienvenidos!!  
> este es un nuevo capitulo. ahora es el turno de Tauriel... no desesperen pronto aparecerá el enano que me ha robado el corazón y supongo a ustedes también. mientras nuestra protagonista deberá formar el carácter y en estos capítulos esperemos ver como es que ella llego a ser quien es.  
> Animo sigue leyendo, es toda una experiencia leerlo
> 
> El poema es estrella eterna de poeta mexicano :) perdi el nombre lo encontrare!

**Capitulo 4**

**Promesas para Renacer**

 

 _"Ve a casa estrella eterna … guíanos, aléjanos de toda oscuridad_  
Se nuestra estrella boreal  
El faro celestial que nos muestre el camino al hogar"

 

 

Ahí se encontraba ella a lado del cuerpo de sus padres, la noche la cubría cada hora más parecía tragarla de poco a poco, no podía llorar más, sus ojos estaban secos e hinchados, sus brazos y piernas se congelaban negándose a responderle, intentaba aferrarse al calor de los cuerpos de sus padres, pero este hacia horas que había desparecido, ahora estaban helados como la mismísima noche.

Se negaba a apartarse de ahí, se iría con ellos, seguirían juntos en la eternidad.

  
Tenía miedo, no conocía para nada aquel mundo que antes le había parecido de ensueño, cuando sus padres todavía caminaban por él, ahora ya no se sentía igual.  
Pegada al cuerpo de su padre poco le importó ensuciar su hermoso vestido verde al igual que sus ojos. Sentía entumidas las piernas y brazos, deseaba que pronto terminara aquello, quería dejarlo todo; sus sueños, su futuro, su vida. Nada importaba ahora.

  
Escucho un gruñido, alguien todavía estaba agonizando, espero no fuera alguna de las sombras que todavía merodeara por ahí. Se alzó un poco separándose de los cuerpos de sus padres, no podía caminar y se arrastró por el camino, poco le importo el dolor en las manos y rodillas por atravesar el camino sobre rocas y el pasto. El sonido provenía del lugar donde hace unas horas había estado escondida.

  
Lady Lúthien todavía estaba con vida. La pequeña se acerco hasta ella, la doncella tenía la vista nublada, sus manos perdían calor y en su rostro se reflejaba el dolor. También estaba partiendo. Le aferró la mano con sumo cuidado y le quito unos mechones de cabello del rostro, sus labios aun mantenían su hermoso color y sus mejillas se veían pálidas pero aun conservaba su belleza característica.

  
Se acercó a su pecho y noto como este se elevaba lastimosamente y en cada suspiro emitía un pequeño gemido, abajo cerca de su vientre el rojo le teñía el vestido. Al ver a la niña alzó su mano y le acaricio el rostro sucio.

  
\- Pequeña… - dijo con un hilo de voz y se notaba le faltaba el aire  – Siento mucho… tu dolor… - perdió la voz – mi niño… - sollozó - mi Legolas… -

  
La niña creía que no podría llorar otra vez  más se encontró derramando lagrimas sobre su atribulado rostro. La mujer se las limpio con un gesto de dolor.

  
\- No llores a los que partimos… buena vida… nos dieron… - su voz se debilitaba más a cada palabra – lloro por ti y mi hijo…. –

  
\- No Lady Lúthien… -

  
-Que las estrellas os cuiden… guíen… yo… diles... yo… les amo…. – siguió Lady Lúthien.

  
\- No lloré… papa dice que ellas son cuidan… y que… - intento seguir pero la mano que sostenía cayó por su propio peso. - ¿Lady Lúthien? ¿Me escucha? ¿Lady? No me deje… no quiero estar sola… no quiero…. – y su llanto se lo tragó la noche.

//

El único jinete que huyó herido llegó por fin al palacio, no le importo estar sucio con su propia sangre o si llegaría a ser atendido por sus heridas al entrar por las puertas mágicas.

  
\- ¡Trasgos, Cerca de los jardines de luna!– dijo cayo rendido en el pasillo hacia el trono.

  
La conmoción no se hizo esperar y los guardias se prepararon para la instrucción del rey que mantenía un tranquilo e imperturbable semblante.

  
– ¡Preparen mi ciervo, vamos al camino del bosque!- dijo con voz de trueno ordeno, poniéndose de pie sin agitarse.

  
Rápido todos ya se encontraban dirigiéndose hacia lo impensable, el guardia había caído herido en el pasillo, no había oportunidad de interrogarlo, pero conocía el sendero que cruzarían para llegar al palacio. Lady Lúthien y su amor por los jardines de luna, en otro tiempo, el apreciaba caminar o pasear por los grandes jardines del palacio con ella. Pero ahora en raras ocasiones lo hacía. No es que no lo deseara, pero por situaciones impuestas tenía que retirarse algunos placeres, para realizar las obligaciones.

  
Lady Lúthien sin embargo no se había privado de ellos, ahora tenía a su pequeño con quien pasar un rato agradable, ella era más de lunas y estrellas. Él prefería el sol. Aunque ello no los alejara más, sabía respetar la habilidad de su esposa para transformar la luz más fría en luces cálidas y reconfortantes.

  
Maldita fuera su suerte, habían tenido visitas de los Señores Elfos de Lothlórien, en raras ocasiones estos se permitían hacer visitas después de su exilio, él mismo no las hacía muy a menudo, pero eran parientes muy lejanos y había pasado más por negocios que por placer, sabían que tenían tratos con los reyes de los hombres y algunos de los reyes de los enanos de la montaña. Se necesitaban.

  
Se encontró pensando todo aquello mientras el camino serpenteaba, el aire ya no era fresco ni mantenía su agradable aroma, más bien el ambiente se había vuelto turbio y pesado. Mal presagio.

  
Los jinetes a su lado cabalgaban en silencio, siguiéndole el paso que ya no era tranquilo, aún así le dejaban pensar sobre aquella situación, las posibilidades eran muchas pero ciertamente pocas eran positivas. Sabía que su esposa era hábil con la espada, pero era lo mismo si el número de atacantes lo sobrepasaban a uno. Lady Lúthien, era delicada y fiera, escondía perfectamente su carácter guerrero, dentro de una dócil dama digna de un Rey.

  
_Legolas_

  
Pensó en él, mientras se acercaban al lugar, por Dios, no debía ser fatalista, no sabía cómo estaba ella. Viajaba con una pequeña compañía bien armada, el líder de ésta era muy hábil. Lo había visto en batallas, frente a los enemigos, esgrimía su espada en actitud desafiante pese a las heridas, frente a las bajas o al terror de perder un ser querido frente a sus ojos. Un capitán digno de su confianza. Le acompañaban otros elfos más que estaban bien preparados para una situación como enfrentarse a unos malditos trasgos, horribles e insignificantes quiso pensarlo, pero conocía a su especie; grandes toscos y especialmente crueles, criaturas abominables.

  
Pero su hijo, el pequeño como le decía todavía. Era apegado a su madre, mucho. Ella a él. Los dos parecían complementarse tanto, como si solo fueran el uno para el otro. Sus ojos sonreían cuando jugaba con él, cuando le cargaba o jugaban en los jardines. Esos hermosos ojos azul cielo, que tanto quería. Le había dolido a ella que no le dejase llevarle a él a la última cuidad. Pero era consentirlo de más, no formaría su carácter. Ella debía saberlo, él sería el futuro Señor de los Elfos del bosque y no es que fuera a pasar pronto, el tenía años y años para llenar miles de vidas de hombres y todavía le alcanzaban más.

  
Pero ella quería una vida más libre, apegada a la naturaleza y la conciencia de la misma. No por nada se consideraba portadora de las estrellas. Quería continuar con esa tradición de su familia.

  
Cuando fue prometida a él, pensó que jamás podría amarla y ahí estaba preocupado por la Dama que le había robado el corazón, tan acostumbrado a pedir y ser servido, pues así le habían educado, sin tener que dar algo a cambio, estaba en su naturaleza real. Así, fue enseñado a separar claramente la realeza de los plebeyos y a ser quien al dar la última palabra esta se hiciera ley. Ella también se instruyo como realeza, pues lo era, pero era más libre y con grandes tendencias a la bondad y compasión, algo que no se le daba muy bien a él. Pero en eso radicaba la belleza de su amor, ambos se complementaban, el amaba la parte libre de ella y ella la parte ordenada que le hacía sentir segura.

  
El viento llego y trajo consigo el olor a muerte. Vio los primeros cuerpos deformes de los trasgos, cortados por aquí, por allá, observo una de las doncellas de su esposa.

  
_Mejor ella que Lúthien_

  
Espero a que le ayudasen a descender de su majestuoso ciervo y comenzó a andar por el sendero, los guardias caminaban dispersándose por el lugar encontrando compañeros suyos y más trasgos en el camino. Ningún rastro de ella. Se desvió un poco del sendero, cerca estaba uno de los primeros jardines de luna que tanto amaba su esposa. Lo vio a lo lejos, cerca de la arboleda por donde se colaban la luz de la luna. Vio con la mirada alzada, un charco de sangre, del que saco la vuelta. Había una pareja ahí en el suelo, junto a varios trasgos muertos. Lo reconoció, era el capitán de la compañía de su esposa y la doncella que era su mujer. Ambos yacían muertos y fríos.

  
A pocos pasos distinguió el jardín entre barro y algunas huellas de la batalla que se había librado ahí. Rogó, algo inusual en él, pues no era propenso a ello, pero tenía miedo. El Rey de los Elfos: fuerte, valiente y aguerrido. Temió lo que encontraría ahí.

  
Escucho a los guardias que recogían los cuerpos dejados atrás y sin pensar entro en el barro, sus botas se hundieron y no le importó. Siguió el temor, el corazón le dijo que no le gustaría lo que hallaría ahí, sintió el acero bajo su bota. La espada de Lúthien, medio enterrada en el fango y supo con certeza lo que encontraría si seguía en esa dirección.

  
¿Y si ella estaba ahí? Espero que no.

  
No se detuvo, continuó. Necesitaba saberlo. Qué demonios le haría entrar en una batalla en desventaja con aquellas criaturas.

  
Encontró la razón sobre el cuerpo ensangrentado de su esposa.

  
Una pequeña.

  
Una simple y sencilla Elfa Silvana.

  
//

Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba sola volvió a llorar, ya ni el sonido de su llanto le acompañaba, Lady Lúthien, ya no estaba más.

  
Que horrible muerte, agonizando en tanto tiempo. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, si fueran apenas unas horas o ya fuera amanecer, miro las estrellas y la luna que solo observaban aquella escena de horror. Hubiera querido moverse, pero tenía frío y sus piernas no le respondían. Quería volver con sus padres, no se fueran a ir sin ella, estaban muy lejos de ahí. Supuso que podían esperarla mientras ella se iba.

  
Pero cuándo pasaría eso, tardaría mucho en pasar la muerte por ella. No quería sufrir o pensaba que no podía sufrirse más. Estaba sola en el mundo. Su padre le hablo de un abuelo y un tío, pero ellos habían fallecido en una de las tantas guerras sin sentido de las primeras edades. Quería un abrazo de su madre, ella tampoco tenía familia, solo se tenían ellos tres en la vida. Siempre habían estado juntos. Su madre, pese a ser doncella, estaba al pendiente de la pequeña. No podía estar en el palacio. Por lo que se pasaba gran parte en casa, pero nunca estaba sola. Lady Lúthien le permitía tener alguien que la cuidase, recibía educación pero no a nivel de la realeza, no le hubiera importado ser una ignorante si hubiese tenido a su madre todo el día en casa. Sus padres raras veces coincidían para estar todos juntos en casa. El Rey era muy demandante con su Padre o quizás con toda la guardia real. Pero no era para menos, su padre era muy bueno y el Rey solo contrataba a los mejores.

  
La vida que llevaban era simple, compartían el pan en casa todas la noches (excepto cuando su padre estaba fuera) pero el tiempo en casa con ellos, era lo mejor, su mama, era la que más trataba de aplacarla, decía que no sabía a quién habría sacado ese carácter. Su padre se lo explicó, era simple a él, le contó lo que había hecho cuando la conoció en el palacio, cuando más joven llegó con Lady Lúthien para ser desposada con el actual Rey de los Elfos, aquello le pareció una locura de su padre, más sin embargo le divertía ver lo que se hacía por amor. La dama fallecida había terminado junto a un Rey escrupuloso y extravagante, no entendió esas palabras pero se le quedaron grabadas, tan pronto pudo preguntarlas a su institutriz entendió la fama del Rey, mientras su padre encontró una razón para vivir.

  
Su vida era tranquila y apacible, jugar con los demás niños era muy divertido, siempre se inventaba los juegos más extraños y si sus compañeros de juegos le seguían el cuento entonces todo era diversión. Como los extrañaría. No se había podido despedir de ellos, por no decir que ni de sus padres lo hizo. Le habría gustado decirles lo mucho que les apreciaba y ver si alguno de ellos lograba vencer la marca que ella tenía en tiro al blanco. Lamentaba tener que irse así.

  
Su madre se esforzó por enseñarles buenos modales, para que el día de mañana también pudiera ser doncella de alguna Señora Elfa. Pero a leguas se veía que no poseía la delicadeza de su madre. No sabía porque, pero siempre se había conectado con su padre. Amaba a su madre. Pero si pudiera elegir, sería como él. A escondidas y pese a ser muy chica, su padre había estado instruyéndola en el arco, un deporte a toda regla de los Elfos del bosque. Ella adoraba las pocas tardes que le dedico a esta actividad, no era aun muy diestra pero se empeñaba por hacerlo. Quería complacer a su padre, quizás hubiese deseado un hijo en lugar de ella, pero jamás tuvo por decírselo o hacérselo saber. Ella se sentía la luz de su vida. Adoraba los cuentos en la cama. Los pocos paseos por el río que estaban cerca de su casa, el poco tiempo que pasaba con él.

  
Ahora ya eran parte del pasado, un pasado el cual no tenía caso recordar, sus padres ya no estaban y su propia luz se comenzaría a extinguir pronto... ¿realmente eso pasaría?...

No deseaba morir. Aún no.

Tenía miedo.

  
¿Dolería? Por lo que vio con Lady Lúthien. Dedujo que sí. Pero estaba tan sola que solo pensaba en ello, en irse, no quería sufrir lo que ella. Se acomodo cerca de la doncella, le picaban los ojos de sueño o tal vez fuera por todas las lágrimas derramadas. Cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por el cansancio… lo que seguiría serían los dulces sueños con sus padres… seguramente aquello serían sueños.

  
Pero no llegaron.

  
Dormía intranquila, por las pesadillas que la acosaban, manos viscosas y deformes la perseguían, estaba sola. Nadie acudía a su llamado. Corría hasta donde sus piernas le permitían, pero no era mucho y no se sentía ágil, le faltaba estatura, las criaturas que la seguían le doblaban la altura y parecían tener pies ligeros. Pronto la alcanzarían. Y la llevaría a la oscuridad con ellos. Para perderse y volverse obscuridad. Se estiraba y se retorcía intentando zafarse de los brazos que la apresaron y la arrastraron hacia la obscuridad.

  
Sintió que la alejaban del cuerpo al que se abrazaba. Con miedo abrió los ojos. No eran monstruos. Eran guardias del rey, llevaban ropas reales. Había por lo menos cinco a su alrededor y todos la observaban a ella. Estaba sucia y con el cabello alborotado, su ropa ahora lucía un horrible tono rojizo desde el dobladillo casi hasta la cintura, pesaba demasiado y el olor, un nauseabundo olor a muerte y putrefacción le rodeaba.

  
En otro caso no se hubiera sentido apenada pero estaba hecha un asco, se encontró frente a la presencia del mismísimo Rey de los Elfos del Bosque, que la miraba ceñudo. Apenada hundió la cabeza hasta donde esta le dio. Apretó sus manos y realizo una torpe reverencia.

 Sus ropas modestas le delataban, se veía cuidada y bien alimentada y por lo menos tenía la atención de sus padres o la tuvo mientras estuvieron vivos. El cabello era rojizo y se veía todo enmarañado.

_Sucia_

  
Siguió observándola con un gesto de asco. Sus botas y falda del vestido lucían sucios por la sangre y el barro. Mala combinación. Parecía pordiosera en ese momento. Pero justifico sus fachas por lo que parecía acabar de vivir a tan corta edad. No la había visto jamás en su vida y no deseaba tener que saber más de ella. Lo que realmente quería saber era sobre la situación en la que su esposa había sido muerta. Ahí tras la chiquilla se encontraba la que en vida fue su esposa. Ahora ahí solo se encontraba el frasco vació, no más palabras dulces, miradas de complicidad y las palabras de amor que sabía había entre ellos sin tener que decirlas.

  
El Señor Elfo la miró y luego desvió la mirada a la que antes había sido su esposa. Sus ojos aun permanecían abiertos, reflejando el azul de sus ojos, sus labios rosas, su piel cual nieve. El cabello esparcido por el fango aun lucía lustroso y brillante a la luz de la luna, si le hubiera sido posible, le habría dicho lo hermosa que era, lo mucho que la amaba y lo mucho que la extrañaría ahora que ella no estaba, pero ya era tarde, se había marchado, no estaba más en la tierra, entonces dedujó que aquella chiquilla, era la causa de que su esposa yaciera ahora en tierra sin aliento.

  
Cuán fácil hubiera sido culparla y dejarla a su suerte, abandonada a su destino, seguro era la hija del capitán de la compañía. No le habían informado que la criatura sería parte de la compañía. Esto no era culpa de ella, sino de los padres, que habían pagado con su vida, su decisión. Ahora tenía que pensar en su proceder, deseaba llorarle, la dama sobre el barro fue en vida su esposa, pero él nunca se había dado a perder la razón por sentimientos u emociones, menos su porte señorial. Las escenas y mucho menos las sentimentales quedaban fuera de su proceder. La amaba él lo sabía y le dolía en el alma también, pero era un Rey y no cualquiera, era el señor de los Elfos del Bosque que no tenía por costumbre dar una imagen de debilidad, mucho menos frente a sus sirvientes. Pese a amarla, tampoco se mostraba cariñoso con ella, si hubiera frente ellos alguien de la servidumbre, eso lo reservaba para la intimidad y ella así lo aceptaba, lo mismo le ocurría con su hijo. En cambio ella no temía desvivirse en caricias y cariños para con su hijo pequeño. Ella no discutía su forma de ser, lo aceptaba y lo mimaba cuando se lo permitía, pero ello no menguaba el amor de ella hacia él ni viceversa. Esa era ella.

  
_Lúthien_

  
Ella ya no estaba.

  
Vio como los guardias levantaban su cuerpo con suma delicadeza, la pasaron a sus brazos, apenas pesaba, tan bella como las estrellas, ahora parecía dormir tranquila entre sus brazos. Omitió el hecho de que sus ropas reales estarían sucias en cuanto la dejara. Pero el era su esposo y ella había sido su esposa. Aunque ya no más. Nunca más.

  
Los guardias miraron la escena sin oportunidad de decir nada y si lo pensaron no dieron nada, siguieron a su Señor entre las sombras que se desvanecían, igual que las estrellas desaparecían perdiéndose junto con la luna, para ver nacer una vez más el astro rey. Entre los arboles los primeros rayos comenzaban a colarse. Las bestias del lugar comenzaban a asomarse, las flores se abrían con los rayos y la vida en el bosque seguía su rutina, unas mariposas azules despertaban y volaban entre las copas de los arboles.  
El bosque era ajeno a su tristeza, a la tragedia que había albergado durante esa misma noche.

  
Ordeno que mandaran un grupo para llevar los cuerpos de regreso al reino, tendrían un entierro digno. Lo merecían, pues según lo que interpreto, la pelea había sido en gran manera en desventaja, los trasgos; ignoraba porque, habían tomado más de una vida aquella noche invadiendo sus tierras. Buscaría respuestas. Pero ahora no era el momento, si algo tenía de bueno era el ser paciente y tenía tanta vida en la sangre que esperaría la venganza y esta llegaría.

Tarde o temprano - se dijo a si mismo.

  
Camino hacia su ciervo que le esperaba donde le había dejado, una criatura fiel como ninguna.

  
Un guardia se acerco a él y con sumo cuidado le ayudo a incorporarse sobre el ciervo con el cuerpo de la dama. La luz del sol ya había entrado a través de los árboles que creaban etéreos espacios, por donde se colaba la luz iluminando con calor el sendero.

  
Emprendió el camino y guiaría el regreso a casa. Cuando un guardia se acerco a su costado – Mi Señor, no pude evitar ver a una pequeña junto a la Dama Lúthien… - el guardia pensó no entrometerse demasiado o perturbar más a su señor en aquel estado de tristeza, pero prosiguió - ¿Qué gustaría que se hiciese con ella? –

  
El rey se detuvo, sin decir nada.

  
La guardia se detuvo igual, no sabían que esperar del estado del Rey. Su semblante seguía siendo el mismo de la mañana antes de recibir la noticia del guardia. Esperaron que hiciera o dijera algo. La niña seguía parada donde la habían dejado, en estado de shock. Seguro si se quedaba ahí, pronto tendría el mismo destino que sus padres. Sintió pena por ella, no era su responsabilidad, llevar una pequeña elfa Silvana a su mansión, qué se podría hacer con ella. Se dijo a sí mismo.  
Era una criatura mucho más chica que su hijo. Él por lo menos le tenía a él, ella… ella no tenía a nadie, era una huérfana. Nadie especial. Una plebeya más. Como tantas que había visto a lo largo de su vida. Durante las guerras lo había visto, mientras enfrentaba a los dragones, sabía que había perdidas en la vida de muchos, tanto elfos, hombres, enanos iban dejando viudas y huérfanos, seres que habían perdido a alguien en la vida, ella era uno más de ellos. Ella no era más que eso ¿O sí?

  
Se dio cuenta al mismo tiempo que no estaba en lo cierto.

  
Lúthien, ¿acaso no valía el sacrificio de su esposa? Ella seguro la había salvado, ella había dado su último aliento por ver a esa pequeña con vida. No era cualquier Elfa Silvana, su esposa le había considerado tan importante como su propia vida.

  
Se abrió paso entre los guardias y quedo frente a la pequeña que seguía congelada en el mismo sitio. La miró de arriba abajo, se veía, tan necesitada.

  
\- Te llevaremos al palacio, ahí tendrás la oportunidad de narrarme los hechos de esta noche, y a cambio prometo te daré la oportunidad de renacer – se dio la vuelta y no le dirigió una palabra más en todo el camino.

  
La montaron con el jinete que había preguntado por su destino y la acomodó frente a él y así comenzó la caminata al palacio, con el sol de frente naciendo ante sus miradas.

alix Lestrange :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vamos, vamos!  
> pronto llegara el nuevo capitulo, veremos que sucede en la vida revuelta de Dís, hermana de Thorin y en la vida de toda la honorable compañía del rey bajo la montaña.


	5. Promesas para crecer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santo Dios!  
> ya son cinco capitulos!!  
> En este vemos como Thorin se preocupa por su querida y delicada hermana, que descubrirán no es tan delicada como creían. La vida en la casa ha cambiado, Thorin percibe algo en su hermana que le inquieta... no es feliz... que puede hacer él, un enano de carácter huraño y testarudo... a cambio su hermana sensible y emotiva. la búsqueda por su padre sigue en pie y él desea seguir con aquella búsqueda, pesando en él la situación de su hermanita... que pasara si el toma las riendas de su vida y asegura un futuro dichoso para ella... quizás las cosas vayan de mal a bien... eso veremos...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me encanta el rumbo que están tomando las cosas... y por fin aparece Fíli!!! yeiiii  
> la felicidad me invade... por que ello quiere decir que Kíli no tardara en aparecer!! Felicidad Extrema en mí!!!!  
> no te pierdas todos los cambios que ocurren en este capitulo, te invito a seguirlo leyendo!!

**Capitulo 5**

**Promesas para crecer**

 

_“Aunque han pasado a nuestros días más queridos_

_Sé que voy a encontrar mi hogar_

_Y en la maravilla de la luz más débil_

_Sé que estás ahí”_

 

Thorin apenas volvió iniciando el otoño, la había estado angustiado cuatro semanas más. Estaba muy molesta con él, pero el enfado se le pasaba pronto. Estuvo asistiendo a Óin a revisar a la compañía, puesto que algunos habían vuelto enfermos, por los caminos, la comida y la vida que llevaron fuera de la cuidad a la que ya estaban bastante habituados. Pero no era la única cosa que le preocupaba, algo más estrujaba su corazón.

_Tili_

Le había visto poco después de hablar con él, cada vez que le veía, él la saludaba como siempre, con una sonrisa que atravesaba su rubia barba. Con sus ojos alegres saltando a los suyos cuando entraba a la misma habitación. Pero de aquellas palabras de amor, el no había vuelto a repetirlas.

Realmente qué esperaba, ella le había dicho la verdad no estaría disponible jamás. Su familia era su todo. Aunque una vez que regreso su hermano, lo sentía algo distante, ella se aferraba a conversar con él, cuidarle y estar al pendiente de sus necesidades. Thorin se lo agradecía, pero parecía sumirse en los negocios. Ya estaba planeado su próxima incursión, cuando apenas llevaba una semana de haber vuelto.

\- ¡No creerás que desaparecerás tan pronto! Apenas acabas de volver y lo justo es pasar tiempo con la familia, menudas ocurrencias las tuyas – le reprochó.

\- Dís, por Valar, que así son estos negocios, uno tiene que estarse moviendo, es necesario para mantenerse en el mercado –

\- Pues entonces marca tus prioridades, porque creo que te estás equivocando con el orden, si es necesario te clavo en la pared y sabes que lo haría… ¿verdad?... – le espeto molesta.

\- Creo que es otra cosa lo que te molesta, supongo que querrás decírmelo – se volvió hacia ella.

\- ¿Qué? Yo… - balbuceó – Como crees, eres tú el que se está transformando en un  seguidor del mercado, además es invierno muchos caminos están cubiertos de nieve y el traslado de las mercancías será toda una lata –

\- Bueno al menos se nota que pones atención cuando te cuelas a los salones y hablo con Dwalin y Balin, me da gusto saber que tus oídos siguen igual de finos como hace algunos años – dijo en tono de burla.

Ella al percibir su voz, sonrió – Vaya, vaya, todavía recuerdo al pequeño obstinado que eras, ¿por qué iba a sorprenderme que estés así ahora? Debí pensar que era el orden lógico de las cosas – Rió – Testarudo –

\- Insensata, ¿Cómo osas llamar así a tu hermano mayor? Eres a parte una grosera insolente  - le contesto intentando mantener la guerra verbal.

\- ¿Insensata? Oh si ¿Por cuál de mis delitos me llamas así? Mmm… acaso será ¿Por estar en casa encerrada como muñeca de cristal?, ¿Por contestar a mi hermano mayor y decirle sus verdades?, o quizás por no arrodillarme frente a ti cada vez que entres a casa o por hacer fiesta por su llegada después de abandonarme como trapo viejo, para irte a tener tus aventuras, ve tu a saber donde, no mi Señor y hermano, podrá culparme de meterme donde no me llaman, dar consejo cuando no es requerido y tener algo de obstinada, pero insensata jamás. No cuento con esa cualidad y tu hermanito no conoces a tu hermana –

La guerra parecía hacerse real – Esta bien Dís, no era mi intención ofenderte, pensé no lo tomarías en serio – Su voz la convenció.

Ella le abrazo, hasta donde le llegaron los brazos, su hermano era corpulento y ella no era una fina espiga – Bueno te perdonaré, si prometes pasar más tiempo en casa, no me gusta mucho estar sola en casa, es grande y se siente tan mal estar aquí sola – fue sincera, no quería preocuparlo, pero quizás así le convenciese de estar más tiempo en casa.

El la observó, vio algo en sus ojos, algo que no había notado antes – ¿Dis pasó algo que no quieres decirme?, desde que volví te he visto melancólica – calló un  momento. Pensó que dejaría el tema en paz y de pronto se volvió -  ¿Eres feliz, aquí? – poniendo esa mirada inquisidora de la que nada escapaba.

Esa pregunta, ella misma se la había hecho esa noche y las que le siguieron, pero intentaba no darle respuesta tenía cosas que hacer, un hermano por el que preocuparse, una casa que mantener. Parecía que no tenía tiempo para nada más. Ni siquiera para sentarse y meditar sobre la respuesta que ya conocía de antemano y que tanto se negaba a responderse.

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – intentando imprimir la mayor naturalidad a su voz.

\- Pues porque te conozco y veo que algo ha cambiado. ¿Irás a responderme? ¿O me obligaras a emplear métodos menos sutiles? -  dijo acercándose a ella haciendo gestos de enfrentarse a ella.

\- ¿De verdad, me veo diferente? – su voz dejo ver lo preocupada que estaba.

\- Entonces estoy en lo cierto – dijo triunfante.

\- Thorin yo… es que yo… no quisiera hacerte daño… - ¿Sería ese un buen momento para decirle lo que sentía? Lo pensó, la verdad es que Tili, no le había vuelto a decir apenas nada y ella dudaba que volviera a hacerlo –… No es nada. Verás, solo he estado pensando en papá – mintió

\- Dis, nuestro padre, desapareció en batalla, durante mis viajes he investigado acerca de él, he sabido de algunos lugares donde creen haberle visto… pero hasta donde e investigado nada concreto ni real, lo más probable es que lo hayamos perdido desde hace tantos años, que solo le estemos trayendo a nuestra memoria, más aún así no dejaremos de buscarle, te lo prometo… si no fuera por la guerra con ese trasgo -  su ojos se oscurecieron ante la mención del pasado.

\- Ay, Thorin yo no quería entristecerte con mis pensamientos, discúlpame, debo ser más cuidadosa con lo que digo… quizás si sea un poco insensata después de todo –

\- Tranquila, has sido un gran apoyo en este viaje que me ha tocado vivir, ¿No crees que también mereces algo de felicidad a mi lado?... Quizás  debería dar consentimiento a que alguien te cortejará y que tuvieras tu propia familia, ¿no lo crees? –

\- ¿Qué dices Thorin?, mi vida está aquí contigo, con Balin y Dwalin, no necesito… - pero su hermano la interrumpió.

\- Nosotros sabemos bien la vida que hemos elegido una vez fuera de Erebor mi querida hermana, pero tú mereces más que eso, hay tanto que dar en tu corazón, que me parece injusto que se desperdicie en un hermano huraño y testarudo con unos primos vagos sin arreglo.

\- Yo no pienso eso de ustedes ¿Por qué me dices esas cosas tan horribles? ¿Eso es lo que piensas que creo de ti? ¿Acaso en ese concepto me tienes? – sus ojos brillaron con enojo.

\- No, jamás pensaría que soy una carga y molestia para ti. Pero, si me gustaría que hicieras tu vida independiente de nosotros. Soy un caso perdido Dís. Mírame no puedo olvidar quien soy y de donde vengo. Eso siempre me estará rodeando como una sombra, me impidieron ser lo que podía llegar a ser, ahora solo soy la mitad de lo que pude haber sido. Nunca estaré completo –

Su hermana le escucho y se le encogió el corazón. Todo este tiempo engañándose a si misma, pensando que su hermano había encontrado de nueva cuenta su propósito en la vida y que le apasionaba hacerlo, pues sabía que cuando se le metía algo en el corazón difícil le sería salir de ahí. Ella también lo había notado en sí misma refiriéndose a las cosas del corazón, él sin embargo al honor y al deber.

Intentaba comprenderle, pero le dolía, el seguía con los ojos y mente lejos, pasando las tierras salvajes el este y sabía donde era eso.

El reino que se le había quitado, seguía carcomiendo su corazón, podían pasar quizás cien años y en su mente siempre estaría, la cuidad de piedra donde creció y aprendió lo que un día habría de ser “El Rey bajo la Montaña”.

\- Thorin, yo deseo estar contigo siempre, ¿Acaso quieres alejarme?, pero si es lo que deseas…  con dolor me iré, pero debo decirte que me he prometido cuidar de ti siempre, de cuidar a mi familia y ese eres tú –

\- Promete mejor que vamos a cambiar las cosas, las promesas, son para cumplirse y si por mi nombre has prometido, declaro que te libero de esa promesa que te hará desdichada, mereces más que lo que puedo darte hermanita. Prométeme mejor que te esforzaras por ser feliz, así yo también lo seré… ambos lo seremos. Habrá que cambiar algunas cosas,  si nos lo proponemos ya que somos tan testarudos, no habrá que nos detenga -

\- Thorin me estas pidiendo demasiado, creo que estas equivocado, yo no quiero que las cosas cambien, quiero permanecer a tu lado, como hasta hoy, ¿No crees que eso me es suficiente, para ser feliz?

\- No me malinterpretes Dis, quiero una vida diferente para ti, una vida dedicada a una persona que te ame y no sé, quizás unos sobrinos a quien enseñar…  una vida que no habrías dudado en llevar si otras fueran nuestras circunstancias – dijo pasándose por la ventana – Me dolería mucho tener que verte partir, pero si fuera por la persona adecuada y que fuera de tu agrado, no te dejaría solo por mi necesidad.

\- Jamás le permitiría que me alejase de ti –

\- Pero sería egoísta de mi parte, porque yo no deseo apartarme de mis negocios y eso significaría que te dejaría aquí sola en casa, abandonada por mucho tiempo –

\- Esperaría, ya lo he hecho -  dijo preocupada, el tono con lo que lo había dicho le asustaba en sobre manera.

\- Aunque en uno de esos viajes, ya no regresara… –

Lo que temía se volvió más claro, él tenía un plan, lo sabía - ¿Qué estás  tratando de decirme?... ¿Qué estas pensando? –

\- Nada concreto por el momento… no me tomes en serio – se volvió hacia ella – creo que tienes visitas.

Ella corrió hacia la ventana y vio a Tili acercándose a la casa. Se dio la vuelta inmediatamente. - Justamente en alguien así estaba pensando para ti, se ve que le agradas y mucho, parece ser un buen enano, digno de una de las joyas de Erebor –

Un rubor subió por sus mejillas, dándole un aspecto infantil - ¿Tú?... ¿Tú lo sabías?... – incrédula se volvió a él.

\- No soy ciego, veo como te mira y es obvio que a ti te pasa lo mismo. debo confesarte que no pensé que tendría un hermano tan pronto, pero supongo que debo agradecer a los Valar, por esta grande noticia, anda ve, ya debe estar en la puerta, yo bajare en un momento, ponlo al tanto, espero un compromiso corto y una boda grande como se hubiera visto en los salones de Erebor. 

 

//  :3

 

La boda fue un evento que todo el pueblo celebro, los niños y ancianos tendrían mucho que platicar por muchos años y los que le siguiesen.  Fue un bonito evento a mediados de la primavera, cuando ya todas las flores embellecían los jardines con  sus  hermosos colores.

Su hermana lució majestuosa, comparada con cualquier enana de la región. Su belleza opacaba a las demás, o quizás era que era su hermana y a sus ojos, no había visto una novia igual. Con su rostro rosado, por el rubor, su larga melena peinada apenas con unas trenzas detrás de sus orejas, sus ojos más brillantes que otros días y una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Se veía soñada y quería que se sintiera así. Merecía toda la felicidad que se le había negado hasta entonces. Se sentía dichoso como ningún día antes. La había entregado a un enano de toda su confianza, un socio y ahora hermano. Se veían tan felices.

Saludaban a todos a su paso, era un día de fiesta, como no los había visto en el pueblo antes. Todos brindaban por la nueva pareja en la cuidad, bebiendo comiendo y bailando.  Se apartó un poco para ver toda la escena de lejos. Le pareció perderse en el pasado, recordando las fiestas que se hacían en el palacio. Allí todo había sido felicidad, baile y comida. Como ese día.

Balin, brindaba feliz por la pareja, obviamente ya tenía unas cuantos tarros de cerveza encima, porque entre palabras se le escuchaba un hipo extraño, pero aun así no dejo de dar buenos deseos a la pareja, Dwalin que siempre se había mantenido más serio con respecto a lo que se refería a sentimientos y esas cursilerías como él las llamaba, se le veía feliz, al parecer también le traía agradables recuerdos del pasado. Thorin se acercó a la mesa a saludar a parientes lejanos que habían llegado exclusivamente por el acontecimiento de que uno de los hijos de Erebor se casaba.

Quizás esperaban ver al que pudo ser Rey contrayendo nupcias. Thorin jamás se vio casado, siempre sirviendo, siempre en los asuntos de reino. No se daría el tiempo y realmente no lo necesitaba, en cambio su hermana si, era dulce y delicada como hermosa. Merecía una mejor vida que la que él pudiera ofrecerle, lo supo en cuanto la vio, llegando de su largo viaje. Tenía que hacer algo por ella. Siempre le apoyaba y se preocupaba y él le pagaba con noches de insomnio, preocupación y a veces más de su mal humor.

Ella sería feliz,  las puertas de la felicidad se habían abierto para ella, en la forma de un enano rubio y un poco barrigón. Pero que se notaba estaba hechizado por ella y ella de él. En mejor manos no podrían haberla puesto. Se amaban era todo lo que importaba, bueno casi, porque no pudo negarse a hacer una petición al enano que ahora era esposo de su hermana.

– Mi única condición es que permanezcan aquí, construye tu casa y que viva en ella, pero deberán permanecer en la ciudad, no debes alejarla de la familia que le queda -  él accedió sin poner resistencia, la quería tanto que siguió la condición para tener al amor de su vida, en su vida.

Antes de que terminara el invierno, Thorin ya era tío de un hermoso varón, lamentó que no sacara nada de su familia, era todo un Tili, rubio y de ojos azules, hermoso en su raza, de grandes manos y pies fuertes. Un heredero. Pronto el chiquillo comenzó a crecer, sus ojos siempre alertas, atento a los sonidos, a los pasos y a lo que había en el exterior.

\- Se llamara Fili, en honor a su padre y a su abuelo – le dijo un día su hermana, estaba feliz e irradiaba alegría como el día de la boda. Mientras lo depositaba en sus brazos.

\- Supongo que es un honor del padre elegir el nombre de su primogénito -  no lo dijo con rencor o envidia, eso estaba lejos de él, era feliz con aquel bebe en sus brazos aunque fuera prestado, era de su hermana y lo sentía como propio – Un día el será el heredero de todo – dijo en un susurro.

Su hermana que le escuchaba hizo una mueca de incomodidad – Thorin, deja de soñar con ese lugar, ten otros sueños, mira afuera hay tanto que ver y que hacer, sin embargo eliges la empresa más complicada en la tierra, es como si un ratón fuera  saltar y comerse a un león – no le agradaba ser tan dura, pero su hermano, no dejaba el pasado, se aferraba a él. Y le daban miedo las consecuencias de lo que eso traería a sus vidas.

– Te ves tan bien con él en brazos…  quizás, es tiempo de que pienses en tus propios herederos ¿no lo crees? – Hizo caso omiso a su comentario – No te has preguntado si quizás esta vida es la que debías vivir… digo ¿Ser padre?, ¿Dueño de grandes tierras, de tener posesiones de este lado de la tierra? Y ¿Si este es tu derecho natural también? –

\- Dis, estoy cargando a mi heredero, el que será el rey cuando yo no este y parta con nuestros antepasados – Dijo serio.

\- Pero ¿Rey de qué?, no somos reyes de nada Thorin, lo que tenemos es lo que somos, es todo. Deberías buscar una buena enana, mira que no hace falta verlo, hay muchas que ven en tu persona un buen esposo y serías un excelente padre. Deja el pasado hermano, ya no es nuestro, lo perdimos hace mucho, junto con lo de más valor -  como si fuera necesario recodárselo – El abuelo y nuestro padre, permítete olvidar, permítete una nueva vida, lejos del “pudiera ser” o el “hubiera sido”, es pasado y ya no está. Permíteme seguir cuidandote y ser tu conciencia. Bali me ha dicho que tienes pensado hacer otro viaje a buscar a papá… -

\- Dis, si en mí está la posibilidad de encontrarle, lo buscare hasta encontrarle  - dijo queriendo poner fin a la discusión.

-  Pues, si no hay motivo que te haga cambiar de opinión… entonces iré contigo, es también mi padre -  dijo tomando al bebe en sus brazos con aire decidido.

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Estas diciendo estupideces, tienes un hijo casi recién nacido y un esposo al que cuidar – alzando la voz levemente.

\- Pues lo mismo puedo decirte yo, porque para mí son la misma cosa, pero si hemos de ir, te seguiré. Tili puede encargarse de Fili un tiempo – dejando al bebe en su cama y salió por la puerta para volver inmediatamente - ¿Qué esperas? ¿Cuándo es nuestra partida? -

\- Dis deja de decir disparates, tú no iras a ninguna parte en este estado – sujetando la valija que estaba llenado sin prestar mucha atención a lo que ponía dentro.

\- Pues no me obligues, hice una promesa y no la hice en tu nombre, tendré que cumplirla siempre o no sé qué consecuencias encontraré por no cumplirla y mira que soy de palabra –

\- Te conozco, sigues siendo mi hermana, aunque estés casada –

-  Pues entonces rétame,  o deja a un lado tus ideales de ir en busca de nuestro padre, ¿me escuchaste? –

-  Nunca cambiaste eres de armas tomar…  pobre Tili – sonrió y sintió pena por el enano que estaba fuera de la casa en ese momento.

\- El no opina lo mismo - dijo divertida.

\- Se que no lo haría... le destrozarías el rostro... - dijo divertido.

\- Vaya... tu no te quedas atrás hermanito... solo por que ahora tengo el niño cerca, de otra manera te haría tragar tus palabras... -

\- Entonces esperare el día que lo cumplas - y salio divertido de la habitación.

su hermana era muchas cosas, amigable, consejera, buena esposa, hermana... pero si algo tenía era que no era la más sensata de todas... con tal de conseguir lo que quería podía hacer cualquier cosa y sabía que si la retaba sería ella misma quien pusiera los términos, como cuando niños hicieron... aquellos días eran tan lejanos, ella ahora era un madre preocupada por su hijo y esposo y él le acosaba el fantasma de una vida que no había tenido el placer de cumplir...

ya llegaría el día... su hermana estaba cumpliendo sus sueños y ello le agradaba... el también realizaría los suyos, así le costase la vida hacerlos...

Alix Lestrange :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muy bien ya has terminado otro capitulo más!  
> gracias por leerlo y recuerda aunque lo diga cada final de capitulo. bien recibidas serán tus sugerencias y comentarios.  
> me siento inspirada a terminar, acá en mi tierra esta lloviendo y considero no hay mejor momento para hacerlo yei!  
> vamos a ver a donde nos lleva esta cabecita mía  
> saludos!  
> La canción es Find home de The honey trees... amo este grupo realmente recomendable...


	6. Promesa de protegerse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tauriel ha llegado a Mirkwood, no sabe cual es su papel en aquel lugar, no ha pasado más de un día y si vida esta cambiando dramáticamente de encontrarse segura en brazos de sus padres a un palacio de extraños. necesita un amigo y pronto le encontrara.  
> El rey Thranduil llego en compañía de una pequeña extraña a casa, ello no es lo que le preocupa, es su hijo quien le angustia, su hijo acostumbrado a la compañía de su madre, el ser que ilumina su vida y por quien llora al extrañarle. Debe enfrentarse a la terrible situación que enfrenta él como su hijo: La perdida de su amada esposa.  
> La vida en el bosque esta a punto de dar un giro completo y nadie estaba preparado para ello.  
> Las pesadillas no siempre se marchan cuando abres los ojos...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jjejejeje... este nuevo capitulo me costo un poco más, quería darle una entrada satisfactoria a Legolas Thranduilion jeejeje... espero haber plasmado bien el personaje y la descripción de lo que es el reino del bosque... apenas estoy calentando la historia como dirían... se avecinan muchos cambios ... Disfruta la historia!

<http://alix-lestrange.deviantart.com/art/Kiliel-Mydearfriend-572857661>

**Capitulo 6**

  
_“Si no encuentras una salida,_  
_guíate por las estrellas._  
_Ellas está ahí eternamente_  
_y de pronto aparecen”_

 

Llegaron sin contratiempos ante las puertas del reino, detrás de él la marcha se había detenido. El recorrido de regreso le pareció más largo de lo que pensó. La situación lo estaba carcomiendo, le faltaba poco para perder la compostura en el camino, pero al ver a lo lejos su palacio, se recordó quien era él y su posición en la vida, no sucumbiría ahí frente a todos, ya habría tiempo para llorar su pérdida y la de su hijo.

Legolas

Nuevamente su hijo volvió a sus pensamientos, hasta ahora solo había pensado como el Rey, como el esposo y no como el padre. Que le diría cuando llegara el momento, su hijo preguntaría por su madre y él tendría que responderle… pronto llegaría ese doloroso momento, pensó mientras entraba por las puertas.

Los guardias no podían evitar mirar lo que yacía sobre su regazo. El omitió ese pequeño momento de incomodidad, volviendo una mirada furiosa al que osaba mirarla. No sería más objeto de morbo y de lastima por simples soldados del palacio.

Entro a sus aposentos y pidió mandar llamar a sus consejeros más allegados, de quienes pedía y recibía lealtad por sobre todas las cosas.

– Necesito, manejar esto lo más discretamente que se pueda - los miró altanero, ocultando el dolor en el fondo – Lady Lúthien, ha caído en una emboscada por trasgos… el pueblo no necesita saber los detalles de tan infame suceso, lo que quiero que hagan es que se publiquen un aviso de luto en el pueblo, por la Señora de Mirkwood. No den razones… no les interesan, ella ha muerto y no está más entre nosotros, el luto durara al menos diez años, durante los cuales, no se festejara las fiestas de las estrellas, como un recordatorio de lo sucedido esta noche. Se castigara duramente a quien mancille el recuerdo de Lady Lúthien. De forma que ustedes háganles saber las consecuencias, no me importa cuáles sean. Ahora retírense, necesito estar a solas con mi hijo y por favor no tienen ninguna palabra para el sobre su madre, ¿han comprendido? – esperando total y completo acatamiento. Los elfos se retiraron sin siquiera darle el pésame, no sabían cómo reaccionarían, sabían de su carácter altivo y explosivo.

Se dirigió a la cámara donde era preparada la que fue su esposa, no se alejaría de ella tan fácilmente si por él fuera, pero nuevamente no siempre se tiene lo que se desea. Hoy era  
uno de esos días. Escucho unos pasos ligeros por el pasillo, los reconocía. Solo esperaba más tiempo para poder idearse una buena manera de explicarle al pequeño lo que estaba ocurriendo.

En las habitaciones del palacio, la noticia corría como pólvora, encendiendo en cada uno de los que la escuchaba, la consternación de los que la conocieron y el pesar que eso traería a la pequeña criatura que habían visto correr feliz hoy en la mañana ignorando completamente, las noticias desgarradoras que le encontrarían cuando el Rey tuviera a bien informarle del deceso de su madre. La luz de su vida, por quien lloraba casi a diario, pues la extrañaba mucho. Al ser su padre tan duro, el pobre se la pasaba con su institutriz a quien si bien no le hacía la vida difícil, si le causaba rabietas cuando pedía ver a su madre, amenazándola con ya no estudiar, pues era un heredero y debía tener amplios conocimientos sobe su reino y pueblo, el Rey se había mostrado interesado en que su hijo estuviera bien preparado para cuando el gobernase.

Los sirvientes de la casa esperaban atentos escucharle llorar, estaban angustiados, era muy chico y amaba a su madre, con ella había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo, era su amiga, su protectora, le llenaba del amor que tan pocas veces se veía en los pasillos, pero que todos sabían que necesitaba. Especialmente de su padre, de quien se desvivía por tener su atención. No es que su padre fuera un trasgo con cara de elfo. Pero sus modales hacia su propio hijo dejaban mucho que desear, era frío y no sabían que reacción provocaría en el monarca el inesperado fallecimiento de su esposa, de quien percibía ella estaba muy enamorada aunque no compartían que el sentimiento fuera mutuo.

Se decidió seguir derecho. No tenía por costumbre sacarle vuelta a los problemas. Solo una vez… por negarse a cumplir su compromiso pero aquello era cosa del pasado… este en específico era solo suyo y no podía apartarlo, como lo habría hecho si fuera de alguien más.

Le vio aparecer detrás de un gran adorno donde seguro su hijo creyó no sería observado. Era alto para su edad, aun así era muy corto de edad para recibir una noticia con tan desastroso final.

Siguió su camino intentando pasar por alto al pequeño elfo escondido e ignorarlo, le daría más tiempo pensó. Pero su hijo no compartía sus pensamientos. Eso estaba bastante claro cuando saltó frente a él.

\- ¡Buen día Ada! – Exclamó con una sonrisa, ante todos los buenos modales, le había enseñado su madre – Supe de tu salida matutina. Baje a buscarte, supuse que madre ya estaría en casa o ¿calcule mal el día? - dijo manteniendo la sonrisa en el rostro.

Era tan pequeño y él tan alto. Hacer comparaciones en ese momento le pareció una tontería, como compararse con lo que el muchacho frente a él había perdido.

Él no era su madre.

Legolas intuyo algo porque ladeo la cabeza para observarle mejor, una costumbre de su madre. Ahí estaba ella todavía.  
\- Me temo, que haces demasiadas conjeturas, ¿no deberías estar en tus estudios? –  
\- Supongo que si fuera un día normal lo estaría, pero la doncella Mali, también creyó que hoy era el día de la llegada de mi madre y ayer adelantamos unas cuantas lecciones – dijo ampliando su sonrisa, deseaba que su padre le felicitará por ser tan inteligente y rápido, para contestar y avanzar en clase. Pero solo recibió una mirada sin expresión en el rostro de su padre – Supongo que debimos equivocarnos - dijo cabizbajo ante su pobre intento de obtener una felicitación de su padre.

\- No te equivocaste - dijo serio el rey.

Se le iluminó el rostro – Entonces es verdad, ¿Mamá está en casa? - intentando parecer sereno, fracasando estrepitosamente.

\- Si - contesto en monosílabos.

Se hizo un silencio intentando formular las palabras adecuadas, siempre tenía las palabras a la mano y ahí estaba frente a su hijo y no sabía cómo decirle la tragedia que ensombrecería su vida – Legolas – uso un tono fuerte y enérgico, sonando más a una orden que a una palabra de aliento – Debes ser fuerte… como sé que lo eres. Tu madre ha muerto en el camino de regreso y espero no preguntes más, ella ya no está entre nosotros, ha pasado a la historia con nuestros antepasados y ahora está descansando con ellos. Decidí hacer luto en el reino por diez años, suspendiendo las fiestas solemnes de las estrellas en honor a tu madre. Es todo lo que necesitas conocer. Ahora si bien lo deseas ella está en la cámara donde la prepararan, voy hacia allá, tan pronto este lista te llamarán para que te despidas. Mientras tanto sube a tus habitaciones - y sin esperar la respuesta de su hijo, se marcho de ahí dejándolo en el pasillo, solo con su dolor.

//

Sabía dónde estaba, lo había visto la primera vez que conoció a Lady Lúthien. El guardia la llevo a la casa de la servidumbre, había sido muy amable, estaba sucia y olía fatal, pero aquel soldado, la había cargado con ternura y también le permitió dormir en su regazo durante el regreso.

Ahora que la llevaba por los pasillos del palacio, le parecía que era diminuta, le pareció más grande que la última vez que estuvo ahí. Los objetos brillaban por donde pasará. Había tantas cosas para admirar, vasijas, cuadros, estatuas de gracia innegables, talladas por artesanos con manos talentosas, ella no lo era, ni siquiera en el dibujo, lo comprobó cuando en su intento por plasmar un conejo, le dijeron que era un burro y desde entonces no había intentado volver a dibujar, pese a que sus padres le insistiera a desarrollar sus talentos.

Sus padres. El jefe de la compañía y la doncella de la señora del bosque que ya no estaba entre ellos.

El camino se le hizo eterno mientras caminaba por los pasillos; algunos más anchos que otros y todos llenos de luz. Llegó a pensar que sin guía podría perderse ahí toda una vida antes de encontrar la salida. Pero para qué quería la salida, ¿De verdad la quería? No es que quisiera huir, pero no sabía que estaba haciendo ahí, el rey le dijo había dicho la palabra renacer, tendría algún significado para ella, para él. Sentía miedo de estar ahí pese a que aquel lugar se veía tan cálido y brillante. Lo mismo había sentido antes de que todo el desastre le cayera encima, ¿Cuánto duraría todo esto?

Se detuvieron al llegar ante una puerta pequeña en comparación con las demás y tocaron varias veces hasta que fue abierta por una vieja elfa, de rostro pálido y ojos negros como la noche. Le sonrió a la pequeña al verla, introduciéndole a la casa para luego salir cerrando la puerta de forma que no escuchase lo que hablaba con el guardia.

La casa era confortable, tenía mueblecitos pintorescos, como los de su casa, se veían cómodos, pero no se osó a posarse en ninguno de ellos. Estaba tan sucia y sentía tanta pena por ensuciar el piso de aquella mujer. Que se quedo quieta cual estatua.

La mujer entró nuevamente sonriente y se dirigió hacia ella, tomándole del rostro le fue quitando el barro pegado sobre su cara y cabello – Veamos mi pequeña, hay que quitarte toda esa ropa, seguro que debajo hay una belleza - dicho eso la arrastro por la habitación sin importarle que dejara rastros de barro seco por su inmaculado piso.

\- Gracias – Dijo tímidamente.

\- ¡Gracias al cielo, pensé que eras muda criatura! – Dijo entretenida - es más divertido si las dos hablamos, así me podrás contar ¿Quién eres y de dónde has venido? – riendo por lo bajo.

\- Soy Tauriel, hija del Guardia de la compañía de Lady Lúthien - contesto rápidamente - He hija de la doncella Maia.

\- Conocí a Maia, una señora encantadora, con tanta sabiduría y gracia, debí suponerlo nada más verte el cabello, rojo como el de ella, no vemos muchos cabellos de fuego por estas tierras, hasta que llegaron las gentes del pueblo de la Dama Lúthien –

\- Si tengo el cabello de mi madre… ella es… ella era… - enmudeció y se formaron unos nubarrones en su ojos, amenazando con dejar caer la tormenta en sus ojos verdes.

\- Discúlpame pequeña, yo tratando de distraerte y solo te hago sentir más dolor - arrepentida dijo – te dejare en silencio mientras te aseamos, el Rey pronto te querrá en su presencia y debes estar impecable. Perdona a esta insensible vieja. Tu tranquila, y siéntate en la tina, yo te cepillaré el cabello - la mujer tomo uno y comenzó a cepillarle sacándole unos grandes tirones, de los que no se quejo permaneciendo en silencio. Se sentía tan extraña, jamás alguien además de su madre le había bañado, era algo tan íntimo, que siguió el plan de aquella mujer, por lo que se aferro al más férreo de los silencios.

Después de un rato su larga melena flotaba limpia sobre el agua. Se había quitado el barro de manos y rostro y ello hizo sentir un poco más relajada, como si el agua le hubiese quitado las penas que la embargaban. El cansancio se asomaba y comenzó a cabecear mientras la mujer le pasada la esponja por la espalda que por poco se dejaba hundir dentro de aquella tina, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho ya que al poco tiempo estaba reluciente y como nueva. La evidencia de su tragedia, por lo menos en sus ropas y cuerpo el agua se la había llevado. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco feliz por ello.

La mujer la cubrió y la llevo a una pequeña habitación, donde la recostó en la cama y la seco, para después ponerle un pequeño camisón y dejarla dormir – Imagino no has dormido en toda la noche, descansa y te traeré algo de comer más tarde- hizo como si saliese del lugar y regreso - Recuerda donde estas querida, las pesadillas son algo normal… pero estas a salvo. Descansa pequeña- dijo y se retiro del lugar.

La pequeña, se recostó pensando en todo lo que acababa de transcurrirle desde que salieran de la última cuidad. Parecía que había pasado mucho tiempo y por imposible que pareciera apenas llevaba más de diez horas que la tragedia la encontró. Sumida en aquellos pensamientos, se fue quedando dormida invitando a las pesadillas que no la habían atrapado mientras estaba despierta.

//

Regreso como pudo a su habitación, le dolía el pecho, justo donde se encontraba su corazón. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien a su padre? Su madre estaba muerta ¿muerta? Podían ser reales aquellas palabras. Pasaba poco tiempo con su padre, pero lo poco que le conocía sabía que no era dado a chistes o burlas. No podía estar jugando, entonces era real lo que él le dijo. Lady Lúthien, su madre estaba muerta, se encontraba en alguna de las habitaciones del palacio. Su padre estaba con ella. Él había sido enviado a su habitación, mientras la estaban “preparando” en que horrorosas condiciones podría encontrarse el cuerpo de su madre. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué salió mal? ¿Se cayó del caballo?, ¿Acaso estaba enferma?, la cabeza comenzó a dolerle. Su habitación no era un refugio para sus pensamientos.

Salió de ella.

Camino como perdido, era alto y delgado por lo que como pudo logro esconderse de los guardias que atravesaban los pasillos, iría al lugar de reposo que él y su madre acostumbraban frecuentemente. Se abrió paso hasta llegar a los amplios jardines, que eran la tarea más querida de su madre. Bellas flores crecían por todo el jardín marcando claramente el camino que había de seguirse, dejando ver en el centro un amplio espacio de césped, donde había cerca de una banca, para disfrutar el espacio rodeado por las flores, apenas se sentó comenzó a llorar solo, todo el peso del mundo estaba cayendo sobre él o pensó que así se sentiría. No había perdido nada en la vida.

Hasta hoy.

Su vida había sido bastante ajetreada y con un nivel de exigencia que él no sabía descifrar. Pero su madre siempre había estado ahí, para apoyarle. Le animaba a dar siempre lo mejor de sí mismo.

Tú puedes mi pequeño valiente

Le decía después de una extraordinaria sesión con sus tutores, no entendía que pretendía todos aquellos extraños y por qué tanta insistencia en que aprendiera a usar una espada, un arco, unas dagas, para él era juguetes. Unos muy peligrosos, descubrió cuando hirió a su tutor, un elfo alto y de cabello obscuro, que le tenía poca paciencia. Pero era objetos brillantes y pesados para él. Rápido aprendió que es lo que se deseaba de él. Perfección. Según le escucho decir a su padre. Mientras regañaba al maestro por su incompetencia para mantenerse a salvo mientras educaba al hijo del Rey. Entonces eso es lo que quería. Un hijo perfecto, que siempre diera e hiciera lo mejor.

Legolas haz lo que puedes hacer, lo demás se te dará a su tiempo, eres hijo de un rey y de un muy buen espadachín. Tarde que temprano tus talentos saldrán a la luz e impresionaras a todos donde tus pies pisen, créeme cariño, tu padre no desea un hijo perfecto, desea un hijo con deseos de dar siempre lo mejor de sí

Cuantas palabras de amor de su madre, siempre sabía que decir, como hacerle reír, cuando lloraba, porque no podía siquiera sostener la espada o cuando usaba el arco y salía disparado el arco con todo y flecha.  
Era un fracaso.

Él lo sabía.

Su padre lo sabría.

Lloró amargamente la muerte de su madre, ahí solo. Dejando que el viento y el perfume de las flores le consolasen. Se sentía solo, tan solo, como no se había sentido nunca antes.

De pronto notó algo diferente en el aire, un perfume que no era propio de las flores, era dulce, más dulce que las flores, por curiosidad, volvió la mirada y la vio.

Una niña de su edad, lo miraba a los ojos. Erguida sobre la empedrada, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Indudablemente sorprendida al haber sido descubierta.

//

Después de comer, se sintió mejor, su débil cuerpo había recuperado fuerzas, se levantó y camino por la casita, admiro los muebles y se sentó sobre un silloncito con cojines mullidos, eran tan cómodos. Si seguía ahí se quedaría dormida y no quería volver a dormir, pese a que su cuerpo había descansado, su mente no lo había hecho, tuvo pesadillas de rostros putrefactos, manos con garras y voces de ultratumba. No, definitivamente no volvería a dormir pronto. Pero algo habría que hacer. La mujer no se encontraba en casa, supuso había salido a trabajar o hacer algo, pero le dejo un pequeño fuego encendido en la salita. No había nadie más ahí y se sentía enjaulada. Pese a ser pequeña tenía bien clara esa idea. No le gustaba sentirse prisionera de ninguna pared o muro y ahí estaba en una casa desconocida, encerrada, esperando que alguien viniera por ella y le aterraba no saber qué harían con ella.

Renacer

Esa palabra viajo a su mente. El Rey la llamaría, ¿para que la querría? Que necesitaba el Rey de ella, era una niña, pequeña, no sabía gran cosa, más que lo poco que había aprendido en casa con su madre e institutriz. Lo cual era muy poco, quizás la dejasen después de todo ser una sirvienta, pero no sabía hacer nada; más que abrir candados o tirar cosas con piedras y eso para qué le serviría. Sus manos eran pequeñas y su experiencia nula. Sería más que un estorbo en aquel enorme palacio y tampoco era una opción vivir de arrimada en casa de aquella amable mujer.

Tantos problemas en tan poco tiempo.

Pensó en enfrentar su primer problema. Salir de aquella casa, sintió que le faltaba el aire. Intento abrir la puerta. Estaba trabada, pronto se puso a buscar algo para abrirla. Lo había hecho en casa. Era chica pero no inútil.

Al poco tiempo se encontraba fuera y luego se enfrentó al segundo problema, si salía sabrían que tenía ese “talento” ¿Le verían cómo una ladrona? No, no se estaba llevando nada… bueno quizás la ropa, pero no pensaba robarla, no tenía por costumbre llevarse cosas ajenas. Lo devolvería cuando su vestido estuviera seco, pues le lavó antes de salir; no quedo como nuevo, pero al menos siguió los pasos que recordó de su madre.

El tercero de sus problemas sería tener que recordar como volver, pero ya se las arreglaría llegando el momento, no se iría sin dar las gracias a la amable señora que la limpio y prestó esas ropas. Arreglada aquella situación, se vio afuera y decidió tomar el camino que conducía a unas habitaciones que se veían iluminadas y modestas, pues parecía que se alejaba de las habitaciones reales del pasillo. Quizás pronto se encontrase fuera y podría respirar aire fresco y sentir la caricia del viento en el rostro.

Escuchó voces y apresuro el camino, estaba vació, era un camino que daba vueltas aquí y allá, pensó que le sería fácil regresar, cuan equivocada estaba. Pero eso lo descubriría hasta más tarde. Paso por una habitación que dedujo era la cocina del palacio, era enorme, y tenía grandes despensas, vio como los cocineros se movían constantemente de un lado al otro, nadie pareció percatarse de ella, algo que agradeció a las estrellas, seguro estaban descansando a esas horas pensó. Olía delicioso, que si no hubiera comido esa rebanada de pan y queso, estaría hambrienta. Paso sin tomar nada de ahí y siguió paseándose por el lugar.

Se encontró con habitaciones del servicio, donde limpiaban las alfombras del rey, se lavaban las ropas reales, los baños de la servidumbre, su comedor, todos lugares acogedores, parecía un lugar agradable para estar, pero no era su casa.

Extrañaba su hogar, su habitación pequeña pero suya, con las mantas teñidas de purpura que su madre le había traído de un mercado que visitó cerca de una cuidad de hombres. Sintió como el dolor volvía a crecer dentro de ella. Recordó sus juguetes, la muñeca que le había regalado su padre el último cumpleaños. Que necedad querer una muñeca, cuando había perdido a sus padres y allí estaba ella deseando tener cerca una simple muñeca.

Era una niña. Después de todo.

Siguió caminando, observando todo a su paso, todo era tan nuevo para ella, estaba reteniendo aquel lugar en su cabeza. Después de hablar con el Rey, sabría su destino y quizás esas fuesen sus habitaciones o quizás nunca volvería a verlas. No lo sabía y no se dio tiempo para pensarlo.

Disfrutaba de caminar, de conocer y observar. Su curiosidad, sus ansias de saber algo más, ser libre y poder moverse al paso que ella se impusiera. Quizás se estaba comportando imprudentemente. Recordó esa palabra. Su madre le había dicho que significaba mientras le contaba una historia antes de dormir, trataba de un pequeño elfo de tierras lejanas, que se había embarcado en aventuras sin pensar en las consecuencias y había terminado lejos de su familia y perdido para siempre.

Perdido para siempre

Se dijo a si misma que debía volver, ya debía de haber pasado mucho tiempo desde que comenzó su paseo. Ahora debía volver, pero se encontró con que no conocía el camino de regreso, no recordaba cómo llegó ahí. Se había comportado como el Elfo de la historia y ahora estaba pérdida en un palacio, el palacio del rey que le había dicho que renacería, pero que no sabía qué quería decir con ello.

Para empeorar las cosas, notó que se había alejado de las habitaciones de la servidumbre, había mesas con adornos como los que vio al entrar al palacio. Estatuas altas y elegantes a los bordes de cada pasillo. Sintió una punzada de terror. No le estaba permitido estar ahí, eso era seguro, hasta ella lo entendió. Busco donde esconderse al escuchar voces y se metió por un pasillo que terminaba en luz, corría aire por ahí. Seguro era una salida, no lo pensó dos veces y tomó aquel camino, esperando tener suerte y no toparse con nadie más en el camino.

Corrió por el pasillo y casi cae, al detenerse ante la postal que vieron sus ojos.

En un primer momento la luz la cegó, luego que se acostumbró notó el sol y su abrazo cálido. Ante ella se extendía uno de los jardines más hermosos que jamás había visto, sacado de los cuentos que su padre contaba, sobre la casa de algunas hadas del bosque, frente a sus ojos se extendían flores y más flores para admirar, algunas ni siquiera las había visto en su vida. Quería quedarse ahí, admirando la belleza de semejante lugar que le calentaba el corazón. Estaban tan alegres vestidas de tantos colores.

Era primavera y estaban bailando con elegancia al compás del viento. Debía ser uno de los jardines de Lady Lúthien. Le recordaban a ella. Ahí hermosos, con gracia y delicadeza, ignorantes de que su protectora ya no estaba entre ellas. Sintió lastima por ellas, sin sus cuidados pronto morirían.

Como deseó tener algo de magia en ella y haber cuidado de sus padres, si tan solo un poco hubiese tenido en sus manos, podría haber sido posible, pero no lo tenía y la historia no cambiaría, ya había sido escrita.  
Como las flores no volverían a ver a su amada protectora, ella no volvería a ver a sus padres. Las flores desaparecerían en unos días sin sus cuidados. Ella lo haría si no cuidaban de ella.

De algo estaba segura, las flores no sabrían, no verían la muerte llegar a ellas. Ella sin embargo la vería, la sentiría, ese miedo la embargo. Si sobrevivía, sería cuidadosa. Las flores podían darse el lujo de perderse a ellas mismas por un tiempo, pero con cada primavera podían renacer. Ella no podía hacerlo, solo tenía una vida, se dijo a sí misma, no querría a alguien como aquellas flores, que esperarían eternamente por aquella que las sembró y cuido. Tenía que pensar mejor las cosas, no tenía quien le enseñase a cuidarse.

No estaba dispuesta a perder a nadie más en la vida, no deseaba amar algo tanto como para que le fuese arrebatado con tanta crueldad… con tanto odio. Ella no se permitiría sentir algo como el amor, porque lo que había amado le había sido violentamente arrebatado.

Se prometió a sí misma no amar a nadie en la vida… ella no se causaría jamás un dolor así nuevamente.

Y lo cumpliría.

Encontró un camino entre las flores, lo siguió por inercia, estaba perdida, ver que encontraría ahí no podía causarle más daño. ¿Qué mal podía hacer ella ahí?

Camino acariciando las flores a su paso. Sintió consuelo al rozar sus dedos con ellas, sentir su suave caricia, como si supiesen lo que le pasaba y la animasen a seguir.  
Escucho llantos, pudo detenerse y dar media vuelta. Pensó que estaba sola. Estaba equivocada.

Encontró sentado ahí un niño, quizás de su edad, lloraba amargamente, sus ojos tiraban lágrimas como lo había hecho ella desde la noche anterior. Se veía desconsolado, de hecho desecho era la palabra. Gemía con dolor, como si no hubiese esperanza, ni consuelo y el dolor fuese insoportable. Vertía todo su sentimiento en las lágrimas que brotaban una tras otra de su joven rostro. Era un chico delgado, de cabellera rubia ceniza, su piel era blanca, se sujetaba fuertemente el pecho, como si el corazón fuese a salírsele del pecho.

No podía ver su rostro, que estaba hundido sobre su pecho, sintió deseos de ir y consolarle, ella sabía lo que era llorar así, recién lo había descubierto esa madrugada. No era una experta, pero el sentimiento era poderoso y devastador al mismo tiempo.

Lo pensó mejor y quiso emprender la retirada, era mejor ser atrapada por los guardias que interrumpir a aquél chico expulsando el dolor con aquellas lágrimas. Sin girar, dio varios pasos hacia atrás y entonces se oyó tropezando con una de las piedras sueltas del jardín, que casi le hacen perder el equilibrio y el chico rápido recupero la compostura para voltear a verla y clavar su mirada azulada en ella.

Se quedo inmóvil, como piedra ante la fuerza de su mirada.

//

Jamás la había visto en el palacio, esos ojos, ese cabello, le recordó a alguien, busco en su memoria y dio con ella. Maia. La doncella de su madre tenía el mismo cabello, ¿qué estaba haciendo ella en el palacio? Se levanto de su asiento, con los ojos aun derramando lágrimas.

Parecía asustada por él. Él no era un monstruo, ni alguien a quien temer. Reconoció en sus ojos dolor. Es qué acaso todos ya lo sabían ¿Sufría ella también por la muerte de su madre?

\- No te vayas - Exclamo, suavemente – no te haré daño - Se acerco, lentamente, como quien pretende acercarse a un animal nervioso. Hablando suavemente.  
La niña pareció pensarlo, volteo la mirada hacia la puerta, pensando, midiendo cuantos pasos la alejaban de ese lugar y si podría hacerlo sin que la alcanzase.

\- Mi nombre es Legolas – Dijo tranquilizándola.

\- Yo no debería estar aquí – Repitió mecánicamente.

\- Lo sé, pero ya lo estas – sonrió

Le vio reír y su rostro se transformó, definitivamente se le veía mejor con una sonrisa, aunque su rostro tuviera marcas por haber llorado. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y ello hizo que el extendiera todavía más la suya.

\- Vamos siéntate, no te haré daño – dijo intentando ser amable, su dolor, mucho todavía, podía esperar un momento.

\- Gracias, no pude evitar quedarme en la casa y sentí curiosidad, de verdad pensé que estaba sola y te encontré aquí, no ha sido mi intención espiarte en esta situación, supongo que querrás estar solo – dijo apenada. Sin verle a la cara.

\- Supongo que sabes quién soy, ¿cierto? – dijo con tristeza.

\- Mamá me dijo que Lady Lúthien, tenía un hijo mayor que yo, imagino que eres tú… Mil disculpas por ser tan grosera e invadir su intimidad mi Señor –

\- Si, mi madre era Lady Lúthien. Ella ya no está. Mi madre…. mi… - la voz se le quebró – Mi madre está muerta – dijo al fin arrojando las palabras, acompañadas por unas lágrimas más.

\- De verdad, lo siento tanto, ella era tan buena… no la olvidaré – dijo apretándose las manos.

\- ¿Conociste a mi madre? –

\- Si, mi madre era doncella de la tuya, se llamaba Maia –

El se quedo pensando las veces que la había visto, alta y de piel apiñonada, cuando él salía a jugar con su madre, Maia se retiraba del lugar para darles privacidad, la recordaba serena y con una sonrisa siempre en el rostro. Reflexiono lo que acaba de escuchar “era”, que significaba eso, su padre no había dicho mucho sobre la muerte de su madre, ¿le importaba saberlo?… Si, quería respuestas.

\- Si ahora la recuerdo –

No quería llorar más, cambio el tema - Que bonito jardín tenía tu madre –

\- Ella amaba sus flores y jardines, yo le ayude a cuidarlos, no se mucho y dudo mucho poder mantenerlos yo mismo -

\- Si sería una verdadera lástima, nunca había visto la mayoría… todas son muy hermosas –

\- ¿Has visto muchos jardines? -

\- La verdad es que no - dijo apenada - solo los silvestres, jamás uno tan hermoso como este – se sonrojo.

La miró era apenas menor que él pensó, se veía triste, probablemente también había perdido a alguien esa noche también, nunca la había visto en el castillo y personas así no se olvidan tan fácilmente, recordó cuando su madre le llevó a una ciudad cercana, la primera vez que vio un enano, según le dijo su madre, era apenas más alto que él todo lleno de vello desde la cabeza hasta los brazos, se pregunto si también tendrían ese bello en los pies. Se quedo impresionado con lo que vio ahí y no lo había olvidado.

Ahora estaba ahí hablando con aquella extraña, cuando podía estar llorando a su madre, pero ella parecía más perdida que él, intento ser amable, su madre así lo hubiese querido.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? – sintió curiosidad.

\- Tauriel- dijo a secas.

\- Bueno Tauriel, yo soy Legolas – dijo dándole la mano y llevándole a sentarse con él.  
//

Los encontraron conversando en el jardín un tiempo después, su padre estaba furioso, le mando llamar a sus habitaciones y él no estaba ahí. Como podía hacer valer su autoridad, si su hijo, ni siquiera podía seguir sus ordenes y todavía encima de ello, estaba conversando con la pequeña que trajo del lugar de los hechos. Creyó pedir explícitamente que la presentaran ante él, esa misma tarde para interrogarla.

Qué le habría dicho a su hijo, le contaría los detalles de la noche en que vio morir a sus padres y la muerte de su madre. Tenía sus dudas, tan pronto le hicieron saber de ello, pidió que la llevaran ante él. Su hijo podría esperar. No sabía que criatura había entrado a si casa. Se veía tan inocente, pero podía ser solo un engaño o su falta de juicio se debía a su fúnebre situación, podía ser pero había que hacerlo y mejor ahora, antes que olvidase algo, era una pequeña que pronto olvidaría casi todo inclusive a sus padres, posiblemente lo mejor que pudiera pasarle.

Entró en la habitación con su hijo a lado. No le agrado para nada. Su hijo lo miró, tenía los ojos hinchados y había rastros de lágrimas en su rostro. Hizo una reverencia y salió despidiendo a la pequeña ante su padre. Lo vio tan pequeño, tan abatido y tan indefenso, más sin embargo se había presentado ante él, llevando a la invitada en el palacio. Aquella criatura por la que estaba molesto.

\- Bien, querida, te darás cuenta del porqué estas ante mi presencia - exclamo sin una pizca de amabilidad.

La pequeña solo hizo una reverencia, su madre le había dicho que ante un rey, siempre se hacen reverencias y se contesta lo que se pregunte, pero no sabía por qué estaba ahí, de hecho no sabía por qué el Rey parecía tenerle poco aprecio.

\- Estas aquí como único testigo de los actos ocurridos en mis terrenos, la noche y madrugada de ayer, donde se perdieron vidas invaluables, incluida la de mi amada esposa – se puso de pie – de hecho quiero que me narres lo ocurrido, ya que eres el único testigo vivo, uno de mis guardias que tuvo el valor de darme aviso acaba de fallecer hace poco. Así que tendré que conformarme con tan solo tus palabras – comenzó a bajar las escaleras hasta ponerse de pie ante ella.  
Sintió miedo y levantó el rostro - Yo… yo… - balbuceó.

\- Espero que sea más la información que esa la que puedas darme –

La niña comenzó a hablar torpemente narrando lo que recordaba, el río, la noche, la araña, el barro, sombras, ruidos de espadas, caballos corriendo, su madre gritando algo que no recordaba. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero el rey nunca le pidió que descansara, quería saberlo, saberlo todo. Continuó con su padre y después las sombras arrancándole la vida, ella tirada en el barro, después echada sobre su padre llorando, llegando con Lady Lúthien, que agonizaba. Recitó sus últimas palabras y después soledad y silencio. Todo era silencio.

El Rey la escuchó atento y se giro sobre sus pasos, para volver a su trono, ya ahí, clavó la mirada en ella. Se sentía observada, sabía que la veía a ella. Era la hora de la verdad. Conocería su destino, la calle, el servicio, la soledad. Espero, mirando el suelo. Sus ojos no dejaban de derramar lágrimas, se sentía triste vacía.  
Había recordado todo de nuevo ante él. Volvía a sentir ese vacío en el pecho, que le dolía como si tuviera agujas clavadas en el, pero el no saber qué sería de ella le tenía muy mal. Sentía que el piso sobre el que ahora descansaban sus pies se la tragaría viva, que desaparecería en ese lugar y nadie sabría más de ella, de la hija del jefe de la guardia y la doncella de la Dama de la casa.

Entonces hablo – Bueno, por tus servicios prestados a esta casa y en vista de que tu vida fue juzgada valiosa a los ojos de mi querida esposa. Esta será tu residencia, serás bienvenida en esta tu casa. No serás contada como familia, por supuesto... hija de un guardia y doncella muertos en defensa de un miembro real, pero tendrás el privilegio de formarte dentro de las habitaciones reales. Lo único que pediré a cambio es tu silencio, esta información prestada, no podrá salir nunca de tu boca y como estarás en continua compañía de mi hijo, a él menos que a nadie podrás darle respuesta a sus preguntas sobre el tema. Espero que haya quedado claro lo que estoy pidiendo, ¿ha quedado claro?... ¿tu nombre? –

Tragó saliva – Tauriel – respondió nerviosa.

\- Muy, bien Tauriel, que las estrellas te sonrían y que tu renacer sea lo que esperabas – hizo seña para que la retirara, ya estaba un guardia cerca de ella, cuando los detuvo.

\- Olvida lo sucedido Tauriel y recuerda siempre quien eres – levantó el rostro, como si fuera una advertencia y luego en su rostro apareció lo que pareció una sonrisa. Una muy extraña.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alix Lestrange :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que tal el final... jejeje espero que les haya gustado... ahí vamos con la historia y el desarrollo de los personajes... ¿ que tal la promesa de tauriel? alguien cree que si la cumplirá?... ¿que consecuencias le traerá sino lo hace?...  
> averigualo al final de esta historia... sigue leyendo y recuerda poner kudos, likes y compartirla a los demás amantes de Kiliel.. :3
> 
> El verso de es Sigur Ros "Glosoli"


	7. Promesas al aire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La familia de Thorin crece y esta vez se encuentra en la encrucijada de seguir su destino o quedarse con la familia que tiene y ama. sus deseos de recuperar Erebor y encontrar a su padre no engañan a su hermana quien teme se lleve solo ello de las montañas azules. además una terrible noticia ensombrece el mundo de Dís y sus hijos pequeños. Al final vemos a un Kíli adolescente enfrentando los problemas como el sabe y su razón le hace hacerlo. El también desea hacer grandes cosas en su vida y para ello debe contar con la aprobación de su tío y madre... ¿como terminara todo ello?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya vamos en el siete.. animo faltan menos supongo.. jejejeje  
> espero te este gustando tanto como a mí... es la historia que más rápido e escrito y esta resultando una aventura,,, bastante descabellada por que mis tiempos libres los estoy usando en ello y me encanta.  
> Los personajes están creciendo, pronto llegara el inevitable encuentro de ellos y todo lo que ha sido de su familia y lo que han vivido esta formando su carácter... lamentablemente mate al padre de los enanos... así debía ser... soy cruel.  
> Thorin se esta volviendo más serio y huraño... su carácter no le ayuda mucho en la toma de decisiones pero que le vamos hacer...

**Capitulo 7**

  
**Promesas al aire**

 

 

> _"Te voy a dar todo lo que tengo_
> 
> _Te voy a enseñar todo lo que sé_
> 
> _Prometo que lo haré mejor_
> 
> _Siempre voy a tenerte cerca_
> 
> _Pero voy a aprender a dejarte ir_
> 
> _Prometo que lo haré mejor_
> 
> _Voy a reorganizar las estrellas..."_

 

La mañana era fresca y en sus brazos sostenía al pequeño hijo de su hermana, pese a ser casi un recién nacido se notaba más grande que cuando nació hace 4 años su hermano mayor.

Este sin embargo guardaba mucho parecido a su familia, de cabellos obscuros y piel blanca pero no tanto como la de su padre, notablemente tenía rasgos de él y de su hermana los mismos ojos castaños con su nariz respingada y sus grandes orejas, aquel pequeño si que había sacado parecido a su padre y abuelo, pero era el menor y le había tomado tanto cariño a su rubio sobrino mayor que poco le importaba que no tuviera rasgos de la familia.

Disfrutaba el poco tiempo que pasaba con ellos, le resultaba agradable verles crecer, no estuvo para el alumbramiento de este último y si que le costó a su hermana traerle al mundo, por lo que le dijo ella, casi no lo contaban, pero aquél chiquillo luchó y peleó por venir a este mundo, ganándose a tan corta edad su admiración por aquella muestra de fuerza y vitalidad… era todo un heredero de Durín, un digno príncipe de Erebor se dijo con orgullo. Ahora el pequeño descansaba en sus brazos, dormido con aquel rostro angelical, ignorante de las horas de pánico y dolor que le hizo pasar a su madre...

Lamento no estar con ella en aquella delicada situación… pero sabía de sobra la fuerza que envolvía a su hermana y para él era importante estar fuera en ese momento, sus ausencias radicaban principalmente por cuestiones mercantiles… al menos eso es lo que pensaba su hermana. Ella no podía enterarse de que entre ciudad visitada, investigaba acerca del posible paradero de su padre.

El jamás había sido de los que se rendían fácilmente y si había una sola posibilidad de que él hubiese escapado durante la guerra en Moria, donde le habían perdido, pues le buscaron entre todos los cuerpos y no le hallaron, entonces el mantendría viva la esperanza, si su padre estaba vivo le encontraría.

Al menos eso mantenía viva una misión en él. Era una empresa digna de Thorin “Escudo de Roble”.

\- no te ves tan fiero, cargando un niño en brazos – le dijo Balin, entrando en la habitación.

\- ¿Eso es lo que crees que pretendo? – dijo sin mucho ánimo.

\- Bueno, no puedo negarte que no es una mala postal la que ven mis viejos ojos, si es lo que quieres que te diga. Pero se la vida que has escogido, yo mismo la he elegido así. Aunque debo confesarte que no a todos nos sienta tan bien como a otros – dijo viéndose en el reflejo de una ventana – ¿te has fijado en lo viejo que me estoy poniendo? –

\- No pensé que unas arrugas y una barba gris te asustarán tanto –

\- No es eso lo que me preocupa, no me creas tan vanidoso, mi preocupación nada tiene que ver eso –

\- Habla claro – dijo en tono serio.

\- Pues verás hemos hecho ya bastante de nuestro cometido en estas tierras y creo q nuestra meta ya ha sido rebasada por mucho, me preguntaba, ¿Cuándo te permitirás descansar?, mírate en este espejo, he tenido una buena vida y verte ahí con ese niño en brazos, me ha puesto a pensar si no sería lo mismo para ti, si te has estado negando la dicha de la paternidad. No me engañes, disfrutas pasar tiempo con aquel muchachito. Te roba risas y le cuidas como a tesoro… -

\- Si has venido, solo a decirme como hacer mi vida. Te informo que tus observaciones no son bienvenidas. Si las hubiera pedido sería diferente, pero en vista de que no lo he hecho. Será mejor que si no hay algo más inteligente que decir, deberás dejarme solo o quedarte con el niño, mientras Dis regresa – dijo con un tono peligroso en su voz.  
Balin comprendió su error y calló. Estimaba mucho a Thorin, pero la vida le había vuelto duro y cerrado – En fin, creo que podríamos salir dentro de unas semanas, a buscar por ahí. Dís no sospecha nada y eso es bastante bueno, no quiero imaginarla siguiéndonos los pasos. Tú hermana a veces da miedo. Pobre de Fili, lo bueno es que es un enano enamorado, podría pasarle un tornado encima por seguir a tu hermana sin importar lo que le pase –

\- Así es Dís – dijo levantando a la criatura sobre sus hombros, debía tener unos tres años, este abrió sus pequeños ojos con aquel movimiento y le sonrió, se veía que aun tenía sueño, pero ya quería despertarse comenzando a jugar con su barba y las trenzas que colgaban a un lado de su rostro, era inquieto y juguetón y le recordaba a su hermana de chica. Fili era tranquilo y sensato, observaba las cosas antes de actuar, pese a su corta edad prometía ser un gran líder. Gustaba de seguir a su tío y lloraba cada vez que este debía irse de viaje. Notó que hacía más alboroto a él que a su propio padre y no se explicaba por qué.

Reflexionaba parado a lado de la ventana mientras el pequeño torbellino de apenas tres años se movía en sus brazos deseando que su tío le soltase, desde que conoció que podía caminar y moverse solo, se había vuelto un peligro para sí mismo, un día aquí otro allá, no se quedaba quieto, si acaso solo mientras dormía y eso no pasaba mucho últimamente.

Su madre descansaba un poco, no se había sentido muy bien los últimos días y su padre había salido fuera a visitar su familia. Dís habría querido acompañarlo, pero no se sentía muy bien para viajar y los niños eran pequeños para viajar tan lejos sin ella. Así que partió solo.

Su pequeño sobrino ya se sacudía en sus brazos, por lo que le bajo al suelo e inmediatamente comenzó a correr alrededor de él.  
Oyendo las risas de su hermano se les unió Fili; se veía notablemente más grande y su estatura lo delataba. Al igual que su hermano comenzó a correr tras él, parecían pasarla en grande. Los dos eran muy unidos, distintos pero inseparables; uno rubio y el otro moreno. No se podía ver a uno sin el otro pese a la diferencia de edades y a Fili le encantaba hacer gala de ser el hermano mayor cuidándole y protegiéndole de todo.

Dís les atendía en todo momento, pasando la mayor parte del tiempo con ella, pero les dejaba la suficiente libertad para que investigaran el mundo exterior dentro de su amplia vigilancia, mientras su padre y tío no tenían mucho tiempo para pasarlo con ellos. El trabajo era mucho, pero cada vez que podían lo pasaban en grande todos juntos.

\- ¿Tío, cuéntanos una historia de tus peleas? Kili quiere escucharla – dijo y miró a su hermano que intentaba subirse al borde de la ventana – vamos Kili, tío nos contará una historia, hay un tesoro en ella – dijo emocionado.

\- ¡Tesoro! – repitió el enanito.

Thorin, ante aquella audiencia, retiro la expresión seria que le acompañaba casi a diario y sonrió. Fili lo miraba con admiración en sus ojos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El más pequeño, parecía que estaba a punto de hacer algo, siempre había algo en su mente, pero se quedó quieto esperando que su único tío hablara. Se acerco a ellos y Balin que seguía ahí le siguió.

Y la historia comenzó

Su tío narraba la historia de un día cuando en uno de sus recorridos, viajando por sus tierras fuera de la montaña, se encontraron con enemigos, unos trasgos, rara vez se alejaban de sus tierras, al parecer habían atacado a una compañía de Elfos del Bosque, porque llevaban todavía el motín fuera, no les hubiesen enfrentado de no ser porque estaban entrando en sus tierras.

Lo que el Señor de los Elfos les permitiese hacer en sus tierras no significaba que los enanos accederían que se hiciera lo mismo en sus dominios y ellos pretendían dejarlo claro a todos.

Él era muy joven en esa época, pero sin duda era valiente y aguerrido, además viajaba con su padre, por lo que sentía la necesidad de probarle su valía, de forma que junto con los enanos que les acompañaban se prepararon para enfrentarles, saliendo al encuentro siguiendo el grito de batalla de su padre, confiando en que podrían con aquella pequeña compañía de trasgos, con lo que no contaban fue con que aquel grupo de trasgos era apenas el grupo de avanzada, pues apenas se acercaron a ellos, notaron que venía una segunda con el doble de trasgos.

\- Nos encontrábamos en aprietos, tu abuelo, viajaba con nosotros, era un enano feroz y a quien temer, yo apenas comenzaba a blandir la espada, me esforzaba y defendía pero con aquel número de trasgos, que venía a nuestro encuentro probablemente no podría contar mi vida –

\- ¿Qué hiciste entonces tío? – pregunto preocupado su sobrino, como si ignorara el desenlace de la historia. El más pequeño, comenzaba a cabecear.

\- Nos reunimos en el centro, por orden de mi padre, así protegeríamos todos los flancos – uso un tono dramático - y ahí estábamos hombro con hombro, yo era el eslabón más débil de la estructura, pero el coraje ya fluía en mis venas, si teníamos que morir ahí, moriríamos como los enanos, hasta derramar el último aliento – y comenzó a moverse por la habitación, como si realmente llevará una espada en sus manos. Los pequeños aplaudieron sus movimientos atentamente, emocionados por la historia – Entonces, comenzaron a llegar los enemigos y probaron el sabor de las espadas enanas, nadie sobrevive a nuestras armas –

Continuó narrando la historia de cómo uno a uno fueron cayendo los enemigos, mientras les enfrentaban con valor y confianza, siguiendo a su padre en la batalla, realmente su  
padre confiaba en él.

Recordó a su padre que se movía con libertad acertando golpes a los enemigos, no había golpe que no diera en alguno de ellos. Le admiraba inmensamente y lo recordaba cada vez que hablaba de su pasado. Una razón más para disfrutar de su tiempo con sus sobrinos, siempre querían una historia, aunque algunas ya las hubiesen escuchado. Siguió con la historia, hasta que la batalla hubo terminado, ninguno de sus oponentes, había escapado con vida, o eso creyeron ellos.

\- Tío, pero dijiste que había un tesoro, ¿Dónde quedó?

\- El campo de batalla había sido limpiado de trasgos y una vez que así fue, reclamamos el tesoro para nosotros – en su rostro se dibujo una expresión de júbilo que él no notó, solo Balin que le observaba atento – Preciosas joyas, gemas blancas que brillaban como ninguna, armas, el buen vino de los hombres y algunas de las telas más suaves que acaricie en mi vida. Todos regresamos a casa a contar sobre nuestra aventura en casa a tu bisabuelo, aun estaba lejos de encontrar la piedra del arca, pero esa será otra historia –

\- ¿Piedra del arca? – Exclamo el sobrino mayor - ¿Qué es eso? –

\- Uno de los mayores tesoros de nuestro pueblo, la piedra que aseguraba nuestro reinado legítimo sobre la montaña – iba a explicarse cuando, le interrumpieron.

\- ¿No irás a llenar la cabeza de mis hijos con las historias de tesoros de una montaña olvidada? – escucho la voz de su hermana tras de él – Por qué debo decirte que la idea no me agrada para nada, son muy pequeños y envenenaras su cabeza con la idea de obtenerlos, ni yo ni su padre las ambicionamos y pretendo que mi familia no lo haga – sentenció con voz seria.

\- Dís es nuestra historia y ellos deben conocerla. Dales por lo menos el derecho de saber de dónde vienen –

\- Venimos de una nación fracturada por la ambición de un dragón – dijo mientras recogía a Kili en sus brazos, el chiquillo ya no luchaba con el sueño, sino que se acomodaba entre sus brazos para dormir – De un pueblo dañado por la avaricia y que ha encontrado una razón de ser fuera de esa venenosa montaña –

Thorin percibió la ira en las palabras de su hermana. Estaba realmente molesta. Ella jamás dejaría a sus hijos conocer su pasado, lo que por derecho les correspondía. Si tan solo él tuviera la oportunidad de recuperarlo, de demostrar que eran más que eso. Más que los simples enanos que emigraron de sus tierras, huyendo de un dragón. Recordó cómo se sintió cuando fueron expulsados y caminaban errantes por las tierras salvajes.

Un deseo había despertado en él nuevamente. El deseo de recuperar lo perdido, por él, por su hermana, sus sobrinos, por el pueblo.

Lamentablemente no tenía la forma de llegar a él sin tener que enfrentarse al dragón. Requería de ayuda no podría hacerlo solo, debía pensarlo una vez, dos veces. No era una empresa sencilla, pero si lo planeaba quizás lo lograría. Su deseo desfalleció cuando se dio cuenta, de que tenía problemas mayores. No sabía cómo entrar a la fortaleza sin despertar al dragón.

Él no era un enano débil. Su idea, su deseo no moriría esa noche, esta vez ya no. Lo alimentaría día con día. Un día lo encontraría, tendría a mano la oportunidad y no la desperdiciaría, por el momento la empresa que más le interesaba era aliarse, buscar compañeros que fueran de su eterna confianza, en quienes confiar su sueño, su renovado compromiso por recuperar lo que era de su pueblo… su familia… suyo

Indudablemente todo lo que yacía bajo aquella montaña, era suyo.

Suyo y de nadie más.

Su hermana lo observaba atenta, Thorin estaba tramando algo, no sabía bien que a ciencia cierta, pero lo vio en sus ojos. Sintió miedo, su hermano no era alguien fácil de leer, podía estar pensando en mil y una cosas y esconder otras más. Eso era lo que le ocurría ahora, desde que había nacido su segundo hijo, su hermano se había vuelto más indescifrable para ella, estaba ahí, pero realmente no lo estaba.

\- Disculpa si he sido muy brusca. Tengo miedo – admitió.

Su hermano la miró comprendiendo lo que decía – Dís, no les hará daño que conozcan sus raíces. Son Hijos de Durín, como tú y como yo, no cualquier hijo de vecina… tendrán derechos y responsabilidades ante su pueblo, aunque no tengan un tesoro bajo sus pies – respondió con su semblante serio.

\- Por favor, no creerás que Fili hará ese papel. Es mi hijo y de Tili… ambos solo somos mercaderes, nada más, toda nuestra gente lo sabe, no están esperando proezas de él – señalando a Fili quien se acomodaba sobre la cama - … y de Kili… él es todavía más pequeño… – reconociendo con miedo que su hermano tenía la razón, se preguntó si acaso esto nunca terminaría, su familia siempre estaría atada a ese maldito tesoro.

\- Por honor, me temo que si Dís – respondió acercándose a ella – Serán nuestra responsabilidad, mientras caminemos por la tierra. Lamentó ser yo quien lo diga Dís, pero debes reconocerlo –

Se llevó a Kili al pecho y se sentó junto a Fili que ya se había dormido sobre la cama, deposito al pequeño junto a su hermano y les arropo. Balin se acercó a ellos y se quedo a su lado – yo los cuidaré Dís – saliendo entonces de la habitación.

Una vez fuera, se encontró con la dura mirada de su hermano. Sus ojos antes serenos, se veían ahora inexpresivos, como si esperará una guerra y se estuviera preparando mentalmente para ella.

\- Thorin yo no… -

\- Lo sé Dís… no deseas ver a tu familia en este problema, pero ya lo están, la sangre de Durín corre por sus venas, no pueden negarla y tarde o temprano ella saldrá a exigir lo que por derecho les corresponde –

\- Pero yo reniego de ella. Ame a nuestro abuelo, pero tu viste en lo que se convirtió antes de perder Erebor – levantando más la voz – Y lo que nos hizo perder por su culpa – listo, por fin lo había dicho.

\- Dís todos lo vimos… todos nos hemos dado cuenta lo que ello nos costo, pero debes estar tranquila… eso no le paso a nuestro padre y no me pasará a mí. Veme, aquí estoy, no te he abandonado –

\- Por qué no has encontrado la forma de hacerlo… porque me temo, que el día que encuentres una forma de ir tras ese sueño loco tuyo, lo seguirás, sin importar lo que te lleves por el camino, ni a quien dejes atrás, ni lo que pierdas por obtenerlo – perdiendo el control de sí misma – Y lo que más me temo es que te lleves a mis hijos, buscando un tesoro que ni siquiera han visto, que no han siquiera tocado, del que no sabían nada… son solo unos niños y están enamorados de tus historias… ¡les has llenado la cabeza con ideas de tesoros, de gloriosas batallas y la conquista de tierras!… que me temo que no podrán vivir con la vida simple que aquí llevamos… me aterra que quieran ser como tú, que se alejen de quienes los aman y que se marchen en busca de empresas por honor y valor, como si eso fuera más importante que el amor, la familia o la amistad… - se detuvo a tomar aire, tragándose las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos, sacando fuerzas de donde pudo, se plantó frente a su hermano con firmeza.

\- Quiero a mi familia conmigo y no quiero perderlos… como perdí a nuestro padre, a mamá, a Frerir… como te perdí a ti – dijo y dio media vuelta, para limpiarse lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos.

\- Dís, eso es solo algo que ellos decidirán con el tiempo, ni tú, ni yo podemos saber lo que pasara con el tiempo. Debes prepararte para que sean ellos, que con sabiduría elijan la vida que quieren vivir - dijo casi en un susurró, no quería hacerla llorar, pero debía ver la realidad.

\- A ti te fue fácil elegir esa vida y la has seguido, pese a todos mis esfuerzos por llevarte a ver lo que una vida tranquila puede ofrecerte, pero te has negado a ver, cegado por tu honor, podrías morir en cien años y aún así estarías aferrado a la esperanza de regresar a Erebor y ser el rey bajo la montaña. Pues te informó, yo no estoy dispuesta a verte así… Thorin te amo… eres mi hermano, pero no me hagas participé ni a mí, ni a mi familia en ello.

\- No te pediría eso – dijo con sus ojos clavados en su pequeña hermana.

Un golpe en la puerta les interrumpió.

Trágicas noticias para Dís, venían de improvisto.

Su esposo, el padre de sus hijos murió en el camino de regreso a casa, al ser atacados por bandidos en el camino y de eso ya había pasado cerca de cuatro días. El dolor de Dís y su familia fue insoportable, lloró amargamente, la alegría le abandonó por muchos días. Si Thorin, Balin y Dwalin no hubiesen estado ahí, no sabía lo que habría pasado con ellos.

Los planes de búsqueda que Thorin se había marcado habían quedado retrasados. No le interesaban por el momento, su prioridad era su hermana que estaba pasando por un momento de pena y desdicha.

Una mañana de invierno, mientras Kili y Fili estaba jugando en las afuera de la casa, su madre salió a verlos, lucía desmejorada, delgada y demacrada, no era la misma. Los vio correr en la nieve al cuidado de su hermano y primos. Habían pasado ya dos meses desde el entierro de Tili y se dijo a si misma que era fuerte y todavía tenía en quienes pensar: Sus hijos, por ellos bien valía la pena salir de sus habitaciones.

Thorin le había ayudado mucho y ella necesitaba despertar de su letargo, le adoraba por dejar sus negocios para estar con ella y su familia. Sabía que sus sobrinos eran su adoración, los escuchaba jugar con ellos a través de las paredes, agradeciendo que Balin y Dwalin no se quedaran atrás.

Nuevamente tenía una familia rota, ella perdió un marido, sus pequeños habían perdido a su padre, su figura paterna, su ejemplo a seguir y se dijo a sí misma que tenía que seguir adelante, la vida no siempre era justa, pero lo que daba había que tomarlo o se perdería sin siquiera haberle disfrutado y ahí entraban sus hijos, los tenía hoy y los cuidaría, era lo único valioso que le quedaba de su amado Tili.

//

Pasó corriendo a toda velocidad quizás lo alcanzarían si disminuyera la velocidad, debía esconderse no había de otra. Esta vez lo habían atrapado, quizás si le hubiera escuchado, no se metería en tantos problemas, pero no era una de sus mejores habilidades, pensó esconderse en las caballerizas ahí no podrían encontrarle, después de todo estaban buscando a un niño, se dijo.

\- ¡Debe haberse metido en alguna parte, ese pequeño brabucón! – grito un hombre de voz áspera.

\- Me parece que corrió hacia el río ahí es donde se reúnen todos esos chiquillos –  
Respiro, sintiéndose a salvo, se incorporó un poco seguro de no ser atrapado, cuando sintió unas manos sobre sus hombros.

\- ¡Venga si es uno de los enanos de Thorin! – exclamó un hombre sucio de lo que parecía ser brea.  
Pronto se encontraban en su casa. Su madre recibiendo al hombre y un enano de cabello negro con nariz abultada y ojos sonrientes.

\- Me temo, mi Señora, que hemos encontrado a este muchacho en nuestra tienda, supongo debió confundir mi banco con el de mí compañero, porque, le gasto una broma del mal gusto a él, creo que pensó que me sería divertido un balde de brea sobre mi cabeza – dijo serio el enano.

Este enano tenía visión, manejaba una de las tiendas que administraban granos al pueblo. Era apuesto, un tipo común en su raza que había puesto sus ojos en Dís, la madre del muchacho que ahora sostenía de los hombros, que se veía molesto por su presencia en casa.

Thorin no estaba en casa, había salido hace un mes.

Indiscutiblemente Kili ya no era un niño, pasaba de los quince años y se había quedado para cuidar de su madre. Ya que como su tío había dado autorización a ese enano; que no era su padre, completa libertad para cortejar a su madre viuda hace más de doce años.

Era obvio que el muchacho no se encontraba muy feliz por ello. Su madre le explicó, que era un buen enano, él no podría sustituir nunca a su padre y ella nunca podría olvidarle, más sin embargo estaba convencida que podía ser feliz nuevamente.

\- ¿Es que no te somos suficientes? – cuestiono el enano de cabello obscuro. Tiempo más tarde cuando el enano extraño se había marchado.

\- Sí, lo son y si me dieran a elegir, me quedaría con ustedes, pero sé que también desean mi felicidad y él desea lo mismo para mí… así que creo ambos podemos hacernos felices… además Fili ha comenzado ya sus viajes con tu tío y yo no pude negarle ese deseo –

\- Lo sé – dijo resignado.

\- Un día tu también lo harás, ¿verdad? –

\- Madre… yo desearía – suplicó – pero solo si usted me lo autorizará… –

\- Mi pequeño, un día tendrás que tomar tus decisiones, solo que me temo y esta vez escúchame atentamente – se puso junto a él – Me temo que Fili ha sido sensato, paciente y muy atento. En cambio mi pequeño, debes reconocer que no eres precisamente el ejemplo de sensatez. En estas dos semanas, te has metido en más problemas de los que Fili lleva en toda su vida. Y no niego que ha sido divertido verte salirte con la tuya, pero no siempre puede ser así. No deseo que seas otro Fili, ¡por Valar que no! Pero debes reconocer que si sigues así te traerás más problemas de los que te puedes echar en la espalda. Fili sería un líder formidable, tu mi pequeño no lo serías menos, solo controla tu carácter, piensa antes de actuar, el ser impulsivo no siempre es señal de valor o coraje, que de sobra se que lo tienes… un buen líder sabe cuando y como actuar, no me arrepentiría de tener muchos Kilis en mi vida, tan sonrientes y felices a la vida- le tomó de la barbilla de la que apenas brotaban algunos vellos y la levanto, aun estaba unos centímetros arriba de él, sería más alto que ella definitivamente, era demasiado chico y ya casi la pasaba. – No tendré más hijos que me preocupen, con ustedes ya me basta queridos míos. Te quiero por ser quien eres, pero si puedes hacerte cada día mejor no lo dudes, si puedes hacer a alguien feliz no te niegues, si haz de amar a alguien en la vida, no le dejes ir, ¿Lo prometes? – dijo tomando sus mejillas entre sus manos.

\- Madre, nadie en el mundo podría amarme como tú – dijo sonriente y se acomodo a su lado. Era una linda noche de verano. Las estrellas brillaban en el cielo, las observó mientras sentía la mano de su hijo en su regazo - prometo que lo haré -

\- Sabes, un día le hice una promesa a esas misma estrellas – dijo sin saber por qué.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿A las estrellas? – dijo extrañado.

\- Si, una noche mientras llegábamos a esta ciudad, se veían tan cálidas y alumbraban nuestro camino en la obscuridad, me hacían sentir paz y tranquilidad, como si me calentasen el corazón, pese a que la noche era fresca –

\- Nunca había reparado en ellas, es como si las viera por primera vez – respondió el chico – de hecho, no me provocan esa sensación… más bien me parecen luces frías y distantes –

\- Quizás… pero ese día me salvaron la vida, tome decisiones importantes y heme aquí con un muchacho apuesto como ninguno – dijo mientras se ponía de pie – Ven entremos a casa antes de que nos quedemos dormidos, tu madre no es tan joven como antes –

\- Pero aún así sigue siendo una belleza, supongo que es esa misma belleza la que herede de ella – dijo entre risas.

\- Por Valar que la vanidad en persona vino a parar a mi propia casa... - pareció recordar algo importante - por cierto, lo que te enseñe del arco, mantelo oculto del tío Thorin, no creo que le agrade mucho saber que te he estado enseñando a usarlo -

\- ¿Eso por qué? – Quiso saber, era curioso además – No sabía que tenía algo de malo –

\- Y no lo tiene, pero digamos que tu tío no lo considera una destreza apropiada para nuestra gente… - quiso dejarlo así, pero conociéndole, sabía que saltaría con preguntas curiosas – ...de nuestra Familia –

\- ¿Entonces? – Ahora si no entendía nada – Madre explícame - suplicó.

\- Es un destreza practicada y alentada por los Elfos, yo lo aprendí fácilmente en el palacio, no era tan bien visto entre las damas, pero en torneos servía y yo no era precisamente como las demás… me salía un poco de lo ordinario - dijo divertida de recordar.

\- ¿Pero es bueno o malo? –

\- Digamos que a tu tío no le gusta mezclar las cosas, quiere que nos mantengamos fieles a nuestras raíces y costumbres, no debes negarte a que eres bueno, como tu madre, y si de ello dependiera tu vida no debes dudar en usar ese talento tuyo. Solo dale tiempo a tu tío. Le cuesta adaptarse a los cambios y tú mi niño, eres un cambio refrescante en su vida, o al menos creo que lo serás, no ha visto de todo lo que eres capaz de hacer –

 

Alix Lestrange :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He terminado uno más me sorprende como se desarrollan los eventos...  
> en el próximo capitulo le toca a Tauriel y Legolas como le va en sus respectivos lugares mucho antes de que los enanos tuvieran que abandonar sus tierras... todo podría pasar... con eso que tiene casi 600 años cuando se conocen en la historia...
> 
> El verso del inicio es de la canción "The Light" de Sleeping at last... muy recomendable su música me inspira a escribir muucho más. que serían como palabras de una madre a su hijo... a de un amante a otro... lo dejo a su juicio
> 
> sayonara!!! :3 nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.. recuerda poner tus kudos y comentarios y sugerencias


	8. Promesas de venganza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En este capitulo Tauriel por fin logra entrar a la guardia del rey, gracias a su muestra de habilidades y destrezas. Ha logrado parte de sus metas, mientras oculta un secreto de su mejor amigo Legolas... su relación esta cambiando... pero debe recordarse su promesa... aunque al parecer Legolas tiene la propia al igual que su padre.  
> Vemos la aparición de la gran calamidad de Smaug y el enfoque de los elfos ante aquel terrible ataque, que podría hacer Tauriel ante esta invasión o Legolas... ellos están sumergidos en un mundo de reglas y deberes... y ambos desean cosas opuestas uno servir y otro libertad... no te pierdas este importante capitulo en la vida de Tauriel y Legolas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8 llevamos ocho!  
> increíble, continua leyendo... esta historia se pondrá más interesante!!!  
> en este capitulo vemos a Legolas y Tauriel más grandes y maduros... esta cerca el momento crucial y acontecen eventos interesantes !!!!  
> buena lectura!

**Capitulo 8**   
**Promesas de una venganza**

 

 

_“Desde que hemos crecido,_   
_que anhelamos cosas concretas_   
_Honestamente, nada se ha sentido tan seguro_   
_cómo cuando estabas a mi lado, a mi lado”_

 

Habían pasado ya cerca de unos quinientos años, cuando se encontró corriendo para alcanzarle, eran pocas las oportunidades para salir fuera del palacio. Disfrutaba sentir el viento golpear su cara. Estaba feliz, inmensamente feliz.

Le pareció que iba hacia el río, seguramente ella iría ahí a festejar, era un alma libre, sentía pasión por la naturaleza y por dejar su huella en lo que hiciera por eso pese a lo peligroso que era desobedecer una orden directa estaban fuera.

Era una bella tarde de verano, las flores brillaban en los jardines silvestres, las aves volaban en lo alto y los árboles parecían cantar con el vaivén del viento que sacudía sus hojas.

Era un día especial, sobre todo para ella. Él tenía su futuro asegurado, claro era el hijo de un rey, aunque no hubiese sido apto para ello, cosa para la que estaba más que calificado, cada día estaba más cerca de su padre, ya se encontraba a su lado durante las marchas y consejos. Él se había ganado su lugar con un derroche de habilidades y sabiduría. Ya no tenía nada que demostrarle a los demás, su padre o a él mismo que merecía sucederle cuando llegará su día, su tiempo. Se había probado a sí mismo que merecía ese lugar, que lo llevaba en la sangre.

Este festejo no era por él ya antes lo habían festejado, en casa a su modo. Ella sin embargo era diferente.  
Le agradaba más su estilo.

Corrió más deslizándose entre ramas y caminos, a veces parecía que se deslizaba entre las rocas, arboles o el sendero que se le cruzara de frente. Era todo un Elfo gallardo en todo el sentido de la palabra, cumplía con los estándares de belleza: Alto, atlético, de ojos azules, piel blanca, nariz y orejas finas además de una melena rubia platinada que reflejaba los rayos del sol dignificándolo con la elegancia y belleza de sus padres.

Los que le veían y convivían con él, se daban cuenta que no solo era atractivo físicamente, sino que además era diestro por sobre todos en el manejo de diversas armas; inclusive ella, su mejor amiga. Pensó en aquel lejano día en que tomó por primera vez una espada y arco, frente a su padre y vio la decepción en sus ojos. Esa mirada le había dolido hace tanto tiempo, ahora era historia del pasado.

Su padre, a quien siempre había querido enorgullecer y de quien buscaba su constante aprobación, ahora hablaba de él con orgullo.

El Rey de Mirkwood, para Legolas ya no era desconocido lo que podía esperar y lo que estuviera dispuesto a negarle su padre.

La historia sobre la muerte de su madre por ejemplo, pese a los años transcurridos su padre seguía ignorando el tema, argumentando cualquier excusa para no seguir hablando sobre ello. Él casi había olvidado la tragedia que le invadió cuando era tan pequeño pero se consolaba en los recuerdos de los días felices que eran más fuertes que aquella dolorosa separación… aun que no siempre fueran un consuelo.

La vida le regalo la oportunidad de encontrar no a una madre afectuosa, pero si una compañera, una amiga, casi como una hermana... casi porque ya no se sentía muy a gusto con esa familiaridad. No es que no extrañase a su madre, pero le había sido más llevadero el no tenerla, con alguien que se la recordase tan libre y diferente a él.

Esa chiquilla que perdió a sus padres la misma noche que su madre falleció, era ahora su amiga y confidente, mientras crecían era casi imposible verles separados, donde estuviera él, ella estaría. Donde ella, él la seguía.

Esa era la razón por la que estaba ahí en el bosque, algo que sería penado si su padre lo supiera pues ya hace algunos años que se había prohibido que los elfos anduviesen por sus tierras libres, solo los guardias en función de su deber lo tenían permitido, todo ello con motivo de proteger al pueblo, debido a que habían tenido cada vez mayor avistamiento de trasgos.

Aquellas malditas criaturas habían osado robar unas importantes joyas invaluables para el rey, unas gemas blancas como las estrellas… aquel robo había hecho que su padre casi perdiera la cabeza. Recordó que acompaño a su padre en la comitiva a la tierra de los enanos a pedir por ellas, pero el rey Thrór, se las había negado argumentando no tenerlas, su padre no les creyó y prometió venganza.

Pero los enanos estaban en toda su gloria, eran ricos y si los elfos querían un favor tenían que ir a ellos, por ayuda o por oro. Su padre amaba sus tesoros y la extravagancia de las mismas, esas joyas debieron pertenecer a su esposa y aquella comitiva las había perdido junto con un cargamento de vino y ropas.

\- ¡Malditos trasgos! – Se dijo a sí mismo – ¡Malditos enanos! - Que osaban fastidiar a su padre y a su familia. Eran una raza inferior creada para los trabajos forzados, no para señorearse sobre los Altos Señores Elfos del bosque.

Qué pensaría su madre, si le viera o escuchara pensando así, supuso que por fin se estaba convirtiendo en su padre.

El temor había sido suplantado por respeto al que era su rey y padre, había estado muy cerca de él en el trono y ahora conocía que no siempre estar al frente era sencillo, seguía sin estar de acuerdo con todos sus métodos, pero igual funcionaban.

Se limitó a pensar que en esa situación habría hecho lo mismo; retirarse de la montaña manteniendo la mayor dignidad posible al haber sido humillado por un minúsculo rey. Un Enano después de todo. Recibir una humillación como esa no podría soportarla, como su padre le comentó al volver a casa, pero en ese estado se trago su orgullo y prometió las recuperaría de una forma u otra, ya llegaría la hora, el día, en que los enanos recibirían su merecido y entonces ellos las recuperarían.

Ese día estaba a minutos de llegar.

Había llegado al pequeño lago que se formaba antes de que este volviera a convertirse en el río que llegaba hasta Esgaroth, la tierra de los hombres, los cuales se encargaban de  
surtirles el vino que bebían en sus mesas y que usaban casi a diario y más durante el festín de las estrellas. Oh, las estrellas, la fiesta volvió cumplido el plazo de luto y se encontró de nuevo pensando en su madre.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una voz femenina que reconoció de inmediato.

\- Creí que he ganado la carrera mi estimado Legolas… – le dijo una joven alta de piel cremosa con el cabello rojizo revoloteándole por el rostro, mientras mantenía una sonrisa y su mirada irradiaba felicidad.

Hoy era su día.

Le había costado, pero lo logró, se lo merecía, era muy buena que si su padre le hubiese negado ese derecho, quizás estuviera desecha. Desde pequeña, había querido ganarse el derecho de estar en ese palacio.

//

\- Permítame vivir en las habitaciones de la servidumbre – rogó la niña.

\- Te he dicho que eres invitada en mi casa, no permitiría que te quedarás en ellas – respondió cansado – Además convivirás con mi hijo mucho tiempo, no permitiría que te mezclaras con la servidumbre, pese a que seas como una de ellos – el rey decía cosas tan hirientes, que hasta ella que era chica las entendía.

Asintió sin más que decir.

Al salir de la sala del rey, Legolas la estaba esperando, el debía estar triste, llorando o queriendo estar solo. Su madre había muerto y sin embargo ahí estaba por ella. Le agrado ver una cara conocida al salir y que él le recibiese con un abrazo.

Era una desconocida y el ya la trataba como si llevaran toda la vida de conocerse. Se podía acostumbrar a ello tan fácilmente. El la condujo a sus habitaciones junto con el guardia.

Le mostró la cama, los baños, la sala de estudio y el salón de armas, donde el pasaría la mayor parte de sus tardes. Estaba encantada, si las habitaciones del servicio le gustaron, estas sobrepasaban lo que ella pudiera esperar. Eran bonitas, que digo bonitas, elegantes, pulcras e inmaculadas. Tan altas que pensó que un gigante cabría por ellas, las sabanas, cojines y alfombras eran tan exquisitas y suaves al tacto, que pensó que si se recostaba en ellas, se quedaría dormida de inmediato, además estaban decoradas con piezas de suma delicadeza que con solo mirarlas pensó que se quebrarían. No habría pensado que hubiera niños en aquella casa, pese a que estaba frente a uno.

Legolas era muy maduro para su edad, ella no se consideraba así, pero las circunstancias de la vida suelen enseñarnos el modo de ser. El sería el rey un día, supuso eso en su semblante serio y su correcta forma de hablar. Los niños con los que jugaba en casa no tenían esos modos, ni siquiera ella, pero debía comportarse a la altura. Su Alteza se lo  
había advertido.

\- Mi Señor, gracias por la habitación es preciosa, pero no la merezco –

\- Lady Tauriel, ¿Me permites llamarte así? – dijo haciendo una reverencia.

\- No Mi Señor… solo dígame Tauriel, no poseo un título y así es como me llaman mis amigos – digo rápidamente, sonrojándose con esas palabras.

\- Esta bien Tauriel, mi amiga –

\- Gracias Mi Señor –

\- Tú deberás llamarme por mi nombre, ya somos amigos y así es como nos llamaremos –

\- Pero su padre… -

\- Llámame Legolas, solo Legolas, no Señor o Príncipe. No me agradan esos títulos por ahora, entre nosotros no existen, ¿Entendido? – pregunto viéndola a los ojos.

\- Entendido -

\- Bueno me retirare, debes estar cansada… si necesitas algo no dudes llamarme a mí o algún guardia para que te ayudemos – se dio la vuelta rápidamente y desapareció. Se quedo observándole hasta que desapareció.

Un amigo.

En esa casa. El Hijo del Rey.

La vida daba muchas vueltas.

Los días que siguieron se hicieron cortos, después de los eventos funerarios por la madre de Legolas. El tiempo pareció volar, le observaba en sus clases de armas, aprendió algunos movimientos mientras le veía, le fascinaba todo aquello, solo se ausentaba cuando su padre estaba ahí, al parecer no le agradaba mucho tenerla ahí todavía, pero ella no lo había pedido, el la había adoptado en su palacio.

Legolas sin embargo asistía con agrado a la sala de estudio con ella, esto no era su fuerte, pero él le ayudaba, su institutriz necesito paciencia, pues mostraba más interés en las actividades afuera del palacio que las que incluían leer o escribir, pero era una buena niña, no daba más problemas de los que podría sortear. Estudiaba, pero no se desmedía como Legolas por sobresalir y recibir felicitaciones de su padre.

Ella lo hacía sin tener que esforzarse mucho, pero solo para cumplir con lo que se esperaba de ella. Su institutriz le animaba a esforzarse y en ocasiones lo lograba, cuando hacía competencias entre los niños. Eran competitivos, por distintas razones, él quería ganarse el amor de su padre. Ella compensar el hecho de estar ahí sin merecerlo.

El Rey tuvo más de dos ocasiones para felicitar a Tauriel por su desempeño y sin embargo ello alegraba a Legolas, verle superarse después del pasado obscuro que compartían, no quería importunarla con preguntas sobre lo sucedido aquella noche, más sin embargo intuía que ello les unía más de lo que ambos creían.

Había notado que el carácter de Tauriel era más libre, a él si tenía tiempo libre le gustaba encerrarse en la biblioteca de su casa, ella sin embargo encontraba la forma de salir del palacio y escabullirse por el bosque. Su padre pocas veces la atrapo. No le agradaba esa parte de su carácter, pero nunca le llamó la atención, ni le impidió ser ella misma. Quizás ella tuviera más valor que él o que en verdad ocultaba su temor en mascara de respeto hacia su padre, algo que Tauriel no temía.

Su padre notó las habilidades de Tauriel con el arco un día que Legolas, a escondidas quiso enseñarle a usarlo, él ya lo dominaba, no tan extravagantemente como lo haría cuando fuera mayor, pero de tres tiros, solo fallaba uno y eso ya era bastante. Les estuvo observando por largo rato, Legolas se dirigía a ella con suma paciencia mientras ella escuchaba e imitaba a su maestro. Antes de que terminase la tarde, lograba tirar cuatro de diez flechas en la tabla de tiro, alguien normal haría eso en una semana, el mismo Legolas lo hizo en 2 días. Ello le impresionó, tenía talento, pero debía gobernar su impetuoso carácter si quería sobresalir en ese mundo, a nadie le servía un elfo que no dominara sus pasiones o no gobernase su carácter.

Cuando se presento a ellos, después de ver la sesión, dedujo dos cosas, su hijo se convertiría en un gran guerrero, la otra si la chica se dedicaba podría sobrepasarlo por mucho.

Ello le pareció divertido, su hijo se esforzaba por llenar sus expectativas, pues era un heredero, su hijo, de sangre real corriendo por sus venas y aquella Elfa Silvana, hija de unos simples mozos, mostraba capacidades y habilidades como su hijo. Ahí se encontraba comparando a su hijo con una plebeya sin derechos a estar en su presencia y a compartir su mesa.

Ellos al verse sorprendidos se prepararon para recibir la reprimenda, Legolas de inmediato dio un paso al frente, colocándose frente a ella, haciéndose responsable de lo que estaba pasando – Es mi culpa, yo me ofrecí a enseñarle – dijo con voz firme.

Su padre se acercó a él y le tomo del hombro - Los he estado observando, has sido un buen maestro hijo mío, creo que también has tenido una buena alumna – dijo dirigiendo la mirada a la pequeña que temblaba tras de su hijo – Creo Tauriel, que tu también tienes talento y si esta en ti y deseas aprender el uso de armas y del arco en el cual te he observado, te daré mi consentimiento para que lo estudies y domines como Legolas –

La noticia sorprendió a ambos, que se voltearon a ver. Él rara vez la llamaba por su nombre y en su vida ella hubiera pensado contar con el consentimiento del rey para poder explotar aquella destreza, por primera vez le regalo una enorme sonrisa y sintió el impulso de abrazarle, estaba feliz. Puso su mirada en el rey que estaba frente a ella, mantenía esa extraña sonrisa que le vio el año en que llegó.

El rey percibió su sonrisa ampliando más la suya, pero no se acercó ni mantuvo contacto con ella, rara vez lo hacía con su hijo, porque rayos iba a tenerlo con ella.

Entonces ella se inclino realizando una reverencia digna de las que recordaba le enseño su madre, con la cabeza tan gacha y la espalda tan firme que sintió que si no se levantaba pronto perdería el equilibrio y se iría derecho al suelo. Al levantarse vio aceptación en sus ojos. El rey se veía complacido ante ella y por primera vez se sintió bien ante él.

Existía la posibilidad de ganarse su aprecio y así justificarse su presencia en el palacio, no deseaba ser un estorbo y a nadie le hacía mal intentar amoldarse a su nuevo estilo de vida, pero recordando como siempre que ella era una simple y sencilla elfa, hija de sus amados padres, que por vueltas del destino, había terminado en el palacio gozando de la bondad del rey. ¿Era bondad? Podía llamarla así, ¿piedad? Quizás, lo que más le dolió es que fuera lastima… una pobre criatura sola, huérfana y necesitada, definitivamente lo era, dolía reconocerlo, pero cuando volteó a ver a Legolas, con sus ojos reflejando dicha aquellas palabras se le borraron de la mente. ¿Qué sentido tenía pensar en ello? Ahí estaba y ahí se quedaría el tiempo que le brindaran su benevolente ayuda.

//

Volvió el rostro hacia ella, el contacto de los rayos del sol en su cabello, levantaban reflejos llameantes, su cabello parecía fuego vibrante sobre su cabeza, pero sus ojos mostraban tranquilidad, su sonrisa era tan relajante.

La vio acercarse a él - Ven vamos al lago, el agua esta deliciosa, tengo ganas de darme una zambullida - y corrió a la orilla.

No supo por que se puso nervioso al verla ahí tan bella, el reflejo del agua le iluminaba el rostro. Maldita sea, que le estaba pasando, era su amiga, como su hermana. Al menos se lo repetía de tanto en tanto los últimos doscientos años, cuando ella comenzó a crecer, más cuando él lo hizo primero.

No era algo del otro mundo, creció viéndola despeinada y sucia por las travesuras que hacía, las veces que corría por los pasillo o las veces que intentaron hacer de jardineros, matando más flores de las que sembraban, dejando que un verdadero floricultor se encargara de ellas. Ella se había resistido a dejarlas morir justificando que eran de los pocos recuerdos que tendría de su madre, argumentando que lo mejor que podían hacer en su memoria era mantenerlas vivas, que no olvidaran a su protectora, que las había sembrado y visto crecer. Esta tarea les agrado mucho, aunque al poco tiempo se dieron cuenta que ninguno de los dos sirvió de mucho. Las flores extrañaban el toque experto de su madre.

Recordó las muchas noches de pesadillas, donde se levantaba e iba a su cama, pues no podía volver a conciliar el sueño. El rostro de terror de lo que había pasado y visto. Supo de inmediato que ella lo vio todo de primera mano, que desdicha y tragedia para alguien tan pequeño. No sabría como hubiera reaccionado si él hubiera estado ahí, no quería ni imaginarlo. La consolaba por las noches, jamás le pidió a ella que le relatara lo sucedido, supo que fue un suceso cruel y violento. Sería demasiado egoísta pedirle le explicara lo que le traería de regreso esas horribles pesadillas.

Prefería hablar con ella sobre cosas más alegres, sobre los jardines, la música, el arte o sobre las estrellas, se imagino en las noches sentándose junto a ella para verlas en silencio por horas, conocía bien el amor de Tauriel por las estrellas, le había dicho lo mucho que amaba contemplarlas pues su padre y madre a quien tanto amó, la cuidaban a través de ellas y le dolía que tuviera tan pocas posibilidades de verlas ahí encerrada… aquella idea le parecía irónica, pues pese a tener la posibilidad de verlas, sus nuevas tareas la mantenía sumida a noches enteras dentro de los calabozos o en guardias en el palacio.

Son nuestras memorias tan preciosas y puras. Le había dicho ella.

Su amiga había crecido, él también. Y en su corazón cada día crecía un sentimiento que él no conocía, pero que le gustaba sentir. Le inflamaba el corazón y le producía deseos de cuidarla y protegerla, que nada le hiciera daño, que esa sonrisa que le gustaba no se borrase de su rostro jamás.

Camino hacía ella, vio que se quitaba las botas, braceras y comenzaba a desabrocharse la pechera, dejándose bajo el traje verde a juego con sus ojos – Tauriel, ¿que estas pensando hacer? – temiendo escuchar la respuesta, pretendía meterse a nadar… pero con qué…

\- A mí no me importa regresar a casa sucia y empapada ¿a ti? – Dijo una vez dejando su chaleco de piel sobre el césped, mientras metía los pies descalzos al agua – Vamos no seas cobarde, ¿No le tendrás miedo a ensuciar un poco los pisos del palacio? ¿Verdad? –

Retos, de que otra forma podía manejarse ellos, siempre retándose el uno al otro. Quien lazaba la flecha más lejos, quien tira más objetos con una flecha. Retos, que él con gusto realizaba para tenerla ocupada y enfocada en algo que no fuera salir del palacio. Aunque en ocasiones le resultaba imposible. El estaba cada vez más ocupado con su padre, por ello y para tenerla cerca, le ofreció un puesto en la guardia del rey. Ello agrado muchísimo a la joven que se preparo y hoy por fin había entrado oficialmente, no sería una reserva, como lo había sido hace cien años, cuando a su padre, le pareció no era buena idea.

Pero Legolas, había sido muy persistente y la verdad ella le convenció.

//

\- La has visto no hay tan buena arquera como ella, tiene buena disposición y es apta para el trabajo, es observadora y atenta, tiene reflejos que asustan – comento convencido.

\- ¿Realmente crees en sus capacidades? ¿O es otra cosa? – pregunto con interés el rey.

\- Tú lo sabes, Tauriel necesita hacer algo, tiene tanta energía, tenerla aquí encerrada solo la matará de aburrimiento y no quieres que empiece por destruir tus preciadas estatuas o que mate más flores por intentar cuidarlas –

\- Tenía otros planes para ella, pero hablas con verdad, la elfa requiere de movimiento, creo que podremos disponer de ella en las reservas, mientras tú te ocupas de nuestras tierras y supervisas las intrusiones de los trasgos, supongo que después de todo no puede negar sus raíces…–

Dudo un momento pero siguió, ignorando el comentario hiriente de su padre – Es Tauriel padre y creo que ella aceptara esa propuesta, estoy seguro –

\- Legolas, creo haber sido claro con ella, al pedirle recordar quién es… y me parece hijo que tú también lo necesitas, solo es una compañera en la guardia, deja de preocuparte por solo uno, y preocupante mas por el pueblo en general. ¿Me explique? – Dijo serio – Solo quiero lo mejor para ti, espero lo comprendas… eres todo lo que tengo –  
Su padre no era dado a sensiblerías, por lo que le extraño que dijera algo así. Supuso que de verdad estaba preocupado.

Él entendió el mensaje y no replicó. No quería descubrir cuáles eran las acciones que su padre podría tomar con ella si fuese a desobedecerle. Era alguien a quien no se debía provocar, quizás si fuera muy importante, o algo de vida o muerte, pero Tauriel estaba bien, disponía de buena salud y solo requería que se le apoyase para que su padre le permitiese entrar a la guardia.

Desconocía los planes de su padre inclusive que tuviera planes para ella.

Se retiro de la sala, reflexionando sobre las palabras de su padre. El sabía quién era, su padre quizás le creyese débil por olvidarlo, a veces gustaba de ayudar en tareas que su padre consideraba no estaban a su altura - Para esos hay servidumbre o guardias – decía, pero le cuidaba pues era todo lo que tenía, ese hecho era trascendental para él. Su padre podía ser un misterio, pero no cabía duda que le quería, a su manera innegablemente pero sabía que contaba con su padre.

//

Lo estaba pensando, Tauriel ya tenía los pies dentro del agua, cuando a sus oídos llegaron unos sonidos extraños. Vio una sombra ceñirse rápida sobre sus cabezas y desaparecer tan pronto como había salido. Algo extraño estaba ocurriendo. Volteó a verla y la vio fuera del agua volviendo a ponerse sus brazales, botas y chaleco de cuero.

-¿Le has visto? – Le pregunto.

\- Y también le he oído, sonó como si fuera cerca de los límites – dijo intrigada.

\- Me parece que fue más al norte, cerca de la montañas –

\- ¿De los enanos? ¿Dale? - su mirada se dirigió a las tierras que nunca había explorado.

Para Legolas era diferente. El conocía a la perfección aquellas tierras en las excursiones que había hecho con su padre o la guardia. En cambio Tauriel estaba reservada al palacio o un poco a los límites del bosque, nunca fuera de ellos. Él sabía de sobra sus deseos de salir, de conocer, pero aún así se limitaba dentro de sus posibilidades a seguir las órdenes de su padre. Sería peligroso debido a la frágil relación que su padre mantenía con Tauriel. A veces parecía que todo era su imaginación y otras simplemente se hacía la idea de que a ambos les sería imposible estar de acuerdo el uno con el otro. Se sentía como el mediador entre los seres que más quería. Algo que no le parecía muy divertido.

\- Supongo que sí, debe ser cerca de la tierra de los enanos – No le simpatizaban aquellos seres.

Comprendía muy bien el rencor que albergaba hacia ellos. La única ocasión que tuvo para acompañar a su padre dentro de la fortaleza enana, no habían salido bien parados. Él y su padre no volvieron con las joyas esperadas y ello le incomodaba. Habían pertenecido a su madre, ese motivo era una razón poderosa para despreciarlos. No pudo evitar poner su rostro serio y con deseos de fulminar con los ojos a cuanta criatura se le apareciera al frente.

Volvió a la realidad.

\- Tranquilo Legolas, no hay ningún enano por aquí… mírame, solo yo – dijo sonriendo para él – Además… no entiendo bien el problema entre ustedes y ellos… ellos tienen algo suyo, ustedes se aprovecharon de ellos. ¿No es lo justo? Digo es lógico que ellos eligieran la forma de pago, si tu padre no cumple con el trato ¿no? – dijo ignorando la furia que ascendía por el cuerpo de su amigo a lado suyo.

\- Mejor no opines Tauriel, esto es demasiado personal y no te incumbe – digo imprimiendo furia en cada palabra.

Dolida, tomó aire y la sonrisa en sus labios desapareció - Tiene razón Señor… discúlpeme no debería tomarme tantas libertades, si me permite me pareció escuchar un llamado y le recuerdo ahora soy miembro de la guardia y debo partir – hizo el intento de alejarse y él la sujeto del brazo.

\- Perdona Tauriel, no era mi intención lastimarte, es un tema sensible para mí –

\- No. Discúlpeme usted a mí, no debo dar mi opinión tan a la ligera, puedo lastimar la sensibilidad de mi Señor. Permítame decirle que no volverá a ocurrir – y esta vez se zafó de su brazo y desapareció de su vista.

Era amigos de toda la vida, ella esperaba sinceridad, franqueza y libertad. Él pensó que lo estaba ofreciendo, más equivocado no podía estarlo, la había lastimado. Pero él tenía sus ideas fijas, no coincidía en muchas cosas con su padre, pero esta era una de ellas y quizás Tauriel no pudiera entenderlo, ella no había perdido algo valiosísimo para él y su padre. Los enanos jamás habían aceptado tenerlas, ellos no les creían. Conocían a su especie, ambiciosos y avaros. Seguro le negarían volver a tenerlas, como en esa ocasión. Así pasasen años, las joyas de su madre estaban perdidas para siempre entre los tesoros de la fortaleza enana y eso solo lo enfurecía más.

\- ¡Malditos enanos! No volverán a quitarme a mi o a mi padre nada más… – sentenció al viento, tras aquellas palabras desapareció donde Tauriel lo había hecho hace un momento.

Sumido en aquel tiempo, siguió el llamado si distraerse y después de un tiempo, llegó al punto de reunión, no vio a Tauriel por ningún lado. Su padre cabalgaba sobre su majestuoso ciervo y a su alrededor soldados. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? su padre había hecho salir los ejércitos, entonces se acercó al final de la colina donde todos marchaban y lo vio.

Llamas. Fuego y destrucción.

Vio a lo lejos alzándose sobre la cuidad de Dale a un dragón. Aquel a quien llamaban Smaug, imponente, poderoso batiendo sus enormes alas y escupiendo fuego a lo que se posase frente a él, quemando todo a su derredor, destruyendo chozas, hierro y carne. Se movía con gracia sobre el aire, había encontrado desprevenidos a los guardias y la cuidad caía ante él sin poner resistencia, cómo si la hubiesen podido tener. Era como si una hormiga se enfrentase ante la suela de un zapato.

El dragón no tendría misericordia y solo tenía un propósito. Apoderarse del tesoro.

El majestuoso tesoro, era por todos bien sabido que esos seres eran mezquinos y ambicionaban el oro. Por fin la justicia había llegado a ellos. Se sorprendió pensando. Volteó a ver a su padre, ¿Qué estaban haciendo entonces ahí? Se abrió paso hasta él, esperando obtener respuestas.

– ¿Ada, que es lo que sucede? – aunque era obvio.

\- Los enanos están recibiendo lo que merecen – dijo sereno, mientras el dragón seguía destruyendo la cuidad y ahora dedicaba todo su furia a la entrada de la cuidad de Erebor –

Míralos consumirse por la avaricia que ellos mismos han despertado, muchas veces se lo advertí a Thrór, no quiso escucharme, que sufran las consecuencias, no expondré a mi pueblo, por un montón de enanos – Alzó su vista mientras observaba como los enanos corrían fuera de la fortaleza, parecía que estaba feliz, alzó su mano y dio la orden de volver al palacio. Quizás algunos lo dudaron, pero no estaba en la naturaleza de un elfo desobedecer a su líder y rey. Sin oponerse dieron media vuelta y volvieron marchando a su hogar.

La pesadilla de los enanos, había comenzado, ahora les tocaba pagar por su osadía. Ahora aquellas joyas estaban perdidas para ambos, ni elfos ni enanos las tendría. Mejor aquella víbora se las apoderaría. El reino de los enanos había vuelto a caer. Moria debió haber sido bastante experiencia, pero ello solo le daba la razón. Los enanos era una raza inferior que no aprendía de sus errores, estaban condenados a repetirla. La historia podría haber sido diferente si hubieran dejado de buscar dentro de la montaña. Pero una vez encontrada la piedra llamada “la piedra del arca” o “el corazón de la montaña” el rey y la familia real habían perdido la cabeza. Ahora ya era demasiado tarde. No sabía y realmente no le interesaba saber cuántas habían sido las bajas, lo importante es que ellos las padecieran, que no tuvieran más su preciado tesoro.

Con aquel pensamiento regreso al palacio, la conmoción en todos se podía percibir a flor de piel. No eran amigos de los enanos, pero es que tampoco les desearan el mal. Ni el mismo rey, pero ya estando en aquella situación, no podrían haberle salvado de ella.

Era la cruz con la que debían cargar debido a sus acciones.

Al entrar al palacio encontró a una Tauriel, que parecía león enjaulado, con el rostro serio como nunca la había visto. Los ojos le brillaban, quizás estuvo llorando del coraje. Por qué no habría salido a marchar, era miembro de la guardia. Quiso acercarse a ella, pero al parecer ella recordaba el malentendido que tuvieron antes de todo aquello. La joven se retiro en cuanto le vio caminar hacia ella. Se despidió del rey y siguió el camino hacia sus habitaciones. No la perturbó ahí, lo mejor era dejar que el enojo se pasase.

Al día siguiente, le fue a buscar y ella no estaba en su habitación. Preocupado intento investigar donde estaría, al parecer ya se encontraba afuera, los primeros enanos exiliados intentarían atravesar el bosque para encontrar refugio, la mayoría se dirigía a las montañas azules, y ello significaba que los enanos atravesarían las tierras del señor de los Elfos, este había dado una orden precisa de no permitirles el tránsito por allí, lo cual les haría caminar hacia el sur extendiendo por más del doble la distancia a recorrer.  
Legolas pensó que quizás fuese exagerada esa reacción de su padre, pero le apoyaba. Deseaba que sufrieran, a su cuesta no solo estaba la destrucción de su propia cuidad y fortaleza, sino que a su paso habían atraído la destrucción de la cuidad de Dale y el gran valle frente a ella, con quienes habían convivido muchos años en paz.

El dragón ya estaba dentro de la ciudad, ahora Erebor era suya. La Ciudad vecina destruida y la tierra quemada, impregnando un aroma a rancio cada vez que el viento cambiaba de dirección. Quiso ver el resultado final de aquella invasión. Sabía que no encontraría más que tierras abandonadas, sin dueño y muerte, el olor a muerte que deja a su paso un dragón como el que atacó aquella ciudad. Además lo pensó dos veces, no sentía deseos de ver a ningún enano quejándose de su desgracia, de hecho no quería ver a ningún enano, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Volvió sus pensamientos a Tauriel, ella debía estar ahí afuera en su guardia, quizás fuera bueno verla. No había querido lastimarla, mucho menos a ella, era su amiga, a quien él quería ver feliz y el mismo la había ofendido.

Salió en su búsqueda.

Era cierto, ese asunto era personal, ella jamás lo entendería no estaba perdiendo nada, pero no justificaba que él contestara así, cuando ella siempre había sido franca sobre las pocas memorias que tenía sobre su infancia. El tiempo les había hecho olvidar muchas cosas y ella era muy pequeña cuando eso pasó, el era mayor y se encargaría de proteger los pocos recuerdos de sus padres y los de su madre igual que las flores que crecían cada primavera, pero que nunca volvieron a ser las mismas.

Llego hasta donde había una concentración de guardias, ninguno al parecer le había visto, se separo del camino, si no estaba con ellos, debía encontrarse en alguna otra parte y le  
encontró casi en los límites del bosque, nerviosa.

\- ¿Se puede saber que has hecho? – pregunto con voz firme.

\- Nada que entorpezca sus ordenes mi Señor – respondió imitando la misma voz.

\- Tauriel ¿Qué haces acá? – intuyendo lo que acababa de hacer.

\- Si no quiere conocer la respuesta, mejor no pregunte su Alteza – dijo sabiendo lo mucho que le molestaba que lo llamase así.

\- Tauriel. Será mejor que no lo sepa mi padre o nos veremos en muchos problemas – dijo cambiando el tono de voz por uno más dulce.

\- No se preocupe, me he encargado de que no dejen huella, si son listos seguirán mis indicaciones y atravesarán el bosque sin ser vistos – a él le pareció que ahí estaba escondido un secreto.

\- Sin ser vistos ¿Es eso posible? – pregunto y no recibió respuesta. La joven ya se había puesto en camino de regreso a donde se encontraban los demás guardias.

Un secreto. Ella tenía un secreto.

Hace algunos años Tauriel, había encontrado la manera para salir del palacio y colarse hasta los límites del reino. No podía hacerlo seguido y le había costado mucho mantenerlo en secreto a Legolas. Era su amigo, su hermano, no se imaginaba guardando un secreto a él, pero lo estaba haciendo, no sabía lo que haría si se lo revelaba. No dudaba de su lealtad, pero se sentía más segura sabiéndolo solo ella.

El secreto era solo suyo y de nadie más. Admirarlas por horas y en silencio era un verdadero placer.

No esperaba que le respondieran, de hecho ya no esperaba nada, estaba contenta con lo que tenía y sabía vivir con ello. No era libre como para moverse como alguna vez imagino, caminando a donde quisiera, pero lo que tenía le bastaba. No sabría cuanto tiempo podría limitarse a seguir aquellas, reglas, sabía que eran para proteger a su pueblo y a su rey. Deseaba servir y no es que no se sintiese parte de, pero anhelaba ver mucho más y solo podría hacerlo ella sola.

Probablemente Legolas la juzgaría y no quería pensar al veredicto al que él llegaría… le importaba la opinión que el tuviese de ella y mucho.

No volvió la vista a Legolas que siempre la cuidaba y protegía, le estaba tan agradecida, pero últimamente no podía sacarse de la cabeza la pregunta de si él quizás la viese distinto a una amiga u hermana… ella lo hacía aunque intentaba mantener la cabeza fría.

Era posible que sintiera algo más por él. Cuando la miraba a conciencia, su rostro se ruborizaba, tenía una mirada intensa y parecía leerla sin necesidad de hablar. Cada día le veía menos, él estaba cada vez más en compañía de su padre y lo entendía un día el sería rey, mientras ella se internaba en asuntos de la guardia, eso no le molestaba pues le gustaba su trabajo… y si deseaba comprometerse con algo era con aspirar a ser capitana de la guardia, lo cual se convirtió en su meta principal.

Cabeza fría. Corazón de hielo.

Volvió al bosque, Legolas no le seguía, él le había dicho la verdad ella no entendía lo que pasaba entre enanos y elfos y no le importaba, lo que ella le dijo de verdad lo creía.  
Legolas no. Ella acababa de ayudar a un grupo de enanos a cruzar por el bosque sin ser vistos. Acababa de hacer algo que ponía en riesgo su meta de ser capitana.

Pensó que sería la última vez que lo haría, nunca había tratado con ellos, ni siquiera les había visto, pero para ser su primer encuentro no le desagradaron del todo, eran desconfiados y en gran manera barbudos; no pudo distinguir quienes eran enanos o enanas, todos eran muy bajos, uno apenas le rozaba la cintura. Pero llevaban criaturas, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados y no hacer caso a lo que le decía el corazón. Necesitaban ayuda y ella se las dio.

Se encontraba feliz por su primera y quizás última interacción con ellos, que se fue pensando que todo había marchado muy bien.

Lamentablemente Legolas lo había notado.

El siempre tan dispuesto a ayudarle… se quedaría callado, eso esperaba… ¿Pero por qué estaba dudando de su amigo? Las cosas habían cambiado lo suficiente en dos días y ella debía dejar de pensar en él y concentrarse en su futuro, el ya tenía el suyo asegurado. Salir más requería mayor autoridad y confianza, la única forma de ganarla, era seguir las reglas del reino y obedecer al rey Thranduil, sin dudar y lo haría.

\- Voy a ser capitana de la guardia – se dijo decidida a sí misma y se presentó de nuevo con la guardia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> verso de Sleeping at last... neptune... las canciones me encantan :) espero os haya gustado este nuevo capitulo. Legolas y  
> Tauriel han crecido y han fortalecido sus relaciones... quizás más de lo que les gustase... las cosas se ven peligrosas para ella, él es el hijo del rey y ella una simple y modesta huérfana recogida por caridad del rey.... en el próximo capitulo les adelanto saldrá más Kili!!!! el enano valiente e imprudente de la tierra media... no olvides comentar y dejar sugerencias! y unos kudos!!! :)


	9. Una promesa rota

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili, Fili han crecido con su tío como su mayor ejemplo. ambos desean ser como él. Pero no todo es siempre tan sencillo, cuando se tiene a una madre amorosa y con carácter. Dís no ha permitido que Kíli inicie sus viajes con su hermano, pues aun no le considera listo para emprender dichos viajes.  
> mientras tanto Dís tiene a alguien nuevo en su vida. ello le alegra pero teme que eso aleje a sus hijos, más al pequeño, que no se cansa de jugarle bromas, pues el no desea verle con nadie mas.  
> entre la historia hay explicaciones del uso de arco de Kili, su amor por el y su avistamiento de la luna de fuego algunos años después de que ya comenzara con su vida de viajero junto a su hermano y la compañía de Thorin Escudo de Roble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> por fin una aventura de Kili y Fili, ya estan bastante creciditos los muchachos y hay un episodio donde kili recibe un beso... adivinen de quien?? sorpresa sorpresa... vemos como se prepara la historia para su romance con la bella dama elfo del bosque.. jujujuju ^u^ ay que emoción!!!!  
> ya mero llegamos, no desesperen.

 

**Capitulo 9**

**Una promesa rota**

 

_“Oh, quiero saber quiero sabe de ti_   
_A través de esta situación de nuevo, me gustaría atraparte_   
_Ese algo en tus ojos que me emocionó una vez más_   
_Ese toque suave que no puedo describir_   
_Es como un reflejo de la luna en el agua_   
_No puedo dejarlo ir, debido a que la Tierra se detuvo_   
_Quede atrapado en ti”_

 

Los rayos del le dieron de lleno en los ojos y el ruido terminó por despertarle. Las aves cerca del puerto se habían vuelto más ruidosas esa mañana o la fiesta de anoche estaba haciendo sus estragos, quiso cubrirse el rostro con las mantas y se encontró tumbado en el suelo frió y sin ninguna manta cerca de él, se observó y llevaba incluso la misma ropa del día anterior. Ahora que volvía en sí, el dolor del cuerpo le estaba recordando poco a poco que lo acontecido la noche anterior no había sido nada semejante a las pasadas en aquel lugar.

Hizo el intento por levantarse y se dio de lleno en la mesa que estaba sobre él. Maldijo tan fuerte que hasta un marinero se habría asustado. Se acarició el chichón que comenzaba a formársele.

\- ¡Maldición! – exclamo poniéndose de pie, le dolían un poco las costillas y el brazo izquierdo. Deseaba recordar que le había pasado, estaba realmente tan mal como se sentía, busco llegar hasta una pequeña tinaja de agua y vio su reflejo, lucía su acostumbrado cabello negro revuelto, la barba que seguía sin crecer más de cinco centímetros y sus pequeños ojos marrones.

Espera alto… tenía un ojo más pequeño que el otro. Tomo agua entre las manos y se la paso por el rostro. Vio su reflejo deshacerse con las ondas en el agua.

Volteó y busco en la habitación algo extraño pero todo parecía normal, la cama estaba ahí, la valija donde llevaba algo de ropa (no es que necesitase mucha) y vio a su hermano dormido sobre la otra cama. Rubio, de piel bronceada y roncaba a todo pulmón, no creyó que pudiera estar dormido con semejante ruido. Sin embargo su hermano lucía como siempre, debía ser él quien nuevamente se vio inmiscuido en una pelea.

Llevaba ya casi unos cuarenta años trabajando con su tío, generalmente eran viajes cortos, pero este no lo era. Llevaban ya transportando mercancía de un lugar a otro y en esta ocasión lo hacían por mar, cerca de terminar y solo faltaba una noche para volver a casa. A casa.

Se volvió a sacudir la cabeza, le dolía menos, y recordaba más.

La noche anterior, se había metido en problemas de nuevo. Ya no le era novedad, su comportamiento y tendencia a no dejar pasar las cosas, le estaba trayendo problemas. No recordó todavía que inicio la disputa, pero si el tipo con el que peleó. Un hombre alto de cabello rubio y ojos azules, un hombre petulante y orgulloso con el que hacían competencia en el negocio. Al parecer ya se lo habían topado bastante y la guerra entre ellos ya llevaba mucho tiempo calentándole la cabeza, sospechó que esa noche después de beber unas cervezas por fin perdió toda sensatez y no supo si él inicio la pelea, pero definitivamente la terminó.

Se miró los mallugados nudillos y se dijo a si mismo que por lo menos había valido la pena. Le habían dado su merecido a ese hombrecito que se creía muy valiente y apuesto por lo visto. Seguramente ahora con varios dientes caídos y el rostro apaleado no se vería tan apuesto, pensó. Bueno no es que él luciese su mejor rostro, pero aquella mota morada en su ojo lo hacía ver interesante y peligroso pensó. Las enanas que lo veían lo consideraban apuesto, al igual que su hermano.

Pero era Fili quien mayor atención recibía, donde fuera parecían que las enanas de su pueblo estaban enteradas sobre quién era y en lo que se convertiría si retomarán la ciudad de Erebor. Él no era después de todo un heredero importante solo un príncipe y aquello no le importaba, era demasiado joven para preocuparse por las enanas y herederos. No se negaba a cortejar a una doncella, pero con el poco tiempo del que disponían, solo alcanzaba para leer algún poema aprendido en casa y solo un ligero coqueteo bajo las estrellas o mientras corrían para despedirse de él en el puerto. Dejándolas ahí, alborotadas.

Dejando que se marchara "el poeta" de los enanos.

A Fili le sorprendía lo enamoradizo que era su hermano. Él era mucho más sobrio, aspiraba a ser como su tío, ya que no tuvieron mucho ejemplo masculino en casa, su padre falleció cuando ellos apenas eran unos niños. Su madre había vuelto a contraer nupcias con aquel enano. Era simpático, pero no le llegaba a los talones a su tío y mucho menos a la memoria de su fallecido padre, jamás podría llenar el lugar que esos enanos tenían en sus vidas, sobre todo a Kili quien a lo largo de varios años le gasto “amables” bromas a su futuro padrastro. El había tenido más tiempo para hacerlo al ser Fili el mayor y por lo tanto poder viajar pronto con su tío, una vez que Kili entró a la compañía ambos no se alejaron, eran uña y dedo.

Fili sentía que debía proteger a su hermano, al ser como era, por lo que no necesito que su madre se lo dijese alrededor de cien veces, antes de partir y una vez que su madre lo autorizó, con una larga lista de recomendaciones, pronto emprendieron el seguir juntos a su tío a donde este fuera.

No era una imposición, para nada, él deseaba cuidar a su hermano, lo había hecho por mucho tiempo mientras crecieron y esos años separados le pesaban mientras estaba haciendo lo que tanto había deseado por años: seguir a su tío, ver la vida que él vivía. Creía que no había más, pero una vez que a la compañía se unieron los demás, entre ellos Bombur, Bofur, Nori, Ori, le pareció lógico cuidarle y no separarse jamás de su pequeño hermano. Después de todo su tío les enseño que la familia siempre debía estar unida ante todo, en los buenos y los malos momentos.

Cuantas cosas les había enseñado su tío a lo largo de la vida. Que aunque no estuviese en ese viaje, siguiendo sus enseñanzas era como si él, estuviera ahí.

No era una novedad que ambos jóvenes enanos se sintieran tan agradecidos por lo aprendido, después de todo era a su tío a quien admiraba por sobre todas las cosas. Thorin Escudo de Roble, un hombre serio, honorable, con el coraje para dejar sus sueños por proteger a los seres que más amaba, ellos. Sabía que su tío ansiaba emprender su tan esperada marcha en busca de su abuelo, más sin embargo decidió compartir su tiempo con ellos. Educándoles como lo harían si otra fuesen las circunstancias.  
Balin y Dwalin, siempre estuvieron ahí, este último con mucha menos paciencia que el primero. Era muy duro y franco, no perdía el tiempo y como maestro exigía mucho. No es que los otros no lo fuesen, pero era consientes de que eran pequeños y que necesitaban más comprensión que gritos. Las clases con el tío Thorin, siempre fueron muy divertidas, sobre todo las que involucraban armas.

//

Su tío colocó un muñeco de paja frente a él y le dio una pequeña espada, ligera, con la empuñadura llena de incrustaciones de joyas pequeñas pero brillantes. El joven Fili, tomo inseguro la espada, sin saber qué hacer, intento hacer varias estocadas al muñeco de paja y éste hizo caerse sobre él. Dwalin gruño levemente – Así solo vas hacerle cosquillas chiquillo – dijo perdiendo la paciencia.

Fili intentó ser más duro con aquel muñeco, hizo tantos movimientos como a su pequeño brazo le fue posible. La espada termino tirada en el suelo, pues no soporto el peso después de algunas estocadas. Dwalin, ya se preparaba para volver a decir algo, entonces Thorin le hizo ademán de que callase.

\- Veamos, primero tendrás que acostumbrarse a su peso, de hoy en adelante llevarás este saco con piedras, una espada pesa, aunque sea ligera, además tus manos aun no están acostumbradas al peso de la espada ni a los movimientos necesarios, todos los días tendrás que practicar con una de madera -

Su tío partió fueras durante dos semanas, Fili y Kili, que a pesar de ser más pequeño siempre estaban juntos, realizaban los mimos ejercicios, su madre decía que aún eran muy pequeños, pero no insistió mucho, una vez que se les metía una idea en la cabeza, era difícil sacarla. Un mal de familia.

Al final de la semana, resistían usar una de hierro que encontraron dentro del taller de herrería de su padre. No conocían límites a la hora de cumplir con sus propósitos.  
Una ocasión, Fili casi termina sin oreja cuando Kili, en su afán de adelantar a su hermano, hizo un mal movimiento y termino cayendo sobre su hermano. Su madre le castigo por impetuoso y le prohibió tomar armas durante la siguiente semana. Por lo que solo observaba a su hermano, que con constancia mejoraba, pues a diferencia de él era aplicado y paciente.

Imposibilitado como estaba por el castigo, se inventó una mejor actividad tirando objetos que colocaba en fila sobre la ventana que lucía si cristal, el lugar donde practicaban no era limpio ni muy usado, ahora solo lo empleaban para practicar con las armas.

Pronto descubrió que le gustaba tirar cosas, quebró cerca de siete cristales viejos del lugar, derrumbo dos hachas colgadas en el techo, tumbo todos los objetivos que se propuso, desde vasos, platos, vasijas, techos, anuncios, lo que se ponía frente a él terminaba en el suelo o abollado. Dicha actividad le daba reto y algo que hacer. No fue hasta que derribo uno de los cristales de su casa, en un intento de dar a una paloma que pasaba cerca de la ventana que su puntería falló y fue a dar sobre una torta que su madre acababa de poner a enfriar. El sonido del cristal y de la tarta partiéndose en pedazos, hizo salir a su madre encolerizada.

Intento huir pero le fue imposible escapar de la furia de su madre.

Esta vio admirada todo lo que había hecho en aquella casucha que ahora era usada para entrenamientos, cristales tirados y vasijas despedazadas. Respiró hondo y antes de entrar giro hacia el cobertizo, donde guardaban cosas que se usaron durante sus primeros años en la herrería.

Volvió con algo que él desconocía hasta ese entonces, pero que amaría después. Era largo y de madera obscura, muy delgado y no parecía pesar nada. Su madre le entrego una aljaba llena de flechas y tiro de la cuerda tras aquel arco, apunto hacia el cielo, le pareció y dejo salir la flecha sin miramientos hacia el techo sobre él. La flecha dio justo en el centro. Se volvió a él.

\- Tienes la misma buena puntería que yo, quizás la espada no sea tu fuerte, deberías practicar – dijo sonriendo – Y la próxima vez que te acerques a casa, con una de estas – mostrándole la evidencia - o sientas el impulso de tirar algo, hazlo lejos de casa querido, me gusta tal como está ahora, ¿comprendido? – espero su respuesta.

\- ¡Comprendido madre! – dijo con una sonrisa y salió emocionado por probar su nuevo juguete.

\- Una cosa más… será nuestro pequeño secreto ¿comprendes? mantengamos esto a tu tío como una sorpresa, ¿bien? –

\- De acuerdo – quiso preguntar el por qué, pero estaba más preocupado pensando donde probaría su nuevo juguete que por lo su madre había dicho.

\- Niños - dijo sonriendo hacia donde Kili desapareció.

A la vuelta de su tío Fili ya había mejorado bastante, su tío y compañía lucieron bastante contentos por los resultados, en esta ocasión Fili mínimo rasguño brazos y luego encajo su espada en el pecho, como recompensa le dieron una espada más pesada e intentaron que la maniobrara. En cambio Kili había tenido menos tiempo de practicar con espada, pero no se excuso, mostró lo mejor que pudo y consiguió arrancarle un brazo, sus movimientos carecían de gracia, pero cometían con el propósito que era lastimar al oponente, si es lo que se buscaba o si la idea era matarlo de dolor ante el desprendimiento de sus miembros. Iba por buen camino.

Dwalin, parecía divertirse ante lo que había hecho el enano más joven, pero no lo admitió. Balin sin embargo reía a carcajadas, Thorin era el que menos feliz parecía, no le simpatizaba que su sobrino, tomará las cosas con tan poca seriedad. No sabía lo que era estar en batalla y un descuido le significaría la muerte. Ello no le sería gracioso ni a su madre, ni a su hermano, que luchaba por mantener la compostura y no reír también junto al viejo Balin.

\- Vamos, que tienes que hacerlo con seriedad Kili, estos errores podrían costarte la vida - dijo serio, mientras su sobrino escondía la mirada avergonzado.

\- Vamos Thorin es un chiquillo, antes ve que no nos dio a ninguno de nosotros – con una sombra de risa en su rostro.

\- Lo siento tío - escucho la voz del chiquillo, sus ojos estaban al borde de las lagrimas – ha sido mi culpa, no he practica como debía, intentaré esforzarme más hasta ser como tú – respondió levantando el rostro, las lagrimas parecían que escaparían en cualquier momento y sin embargo ninguna salieron.

El chico estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no sentirse mal y enfrentar las consecuencias como si fuera un adulto.

\- Kili, lo serás, solo requiere esfuerzo y práctica – respondió más amablemente.

\- Vamos chicos que se merecen un premio por su esfuerzo, su tío les ha traído unos regalos de su viaje – Exclamo Balin, recobrando la compostura.

Aquella tarde Kili no se sintió mal y desde ese día práctico con su hermano, igual ni tenía la misma destreza que con el arco, pero logro defenderse con ella. Fili era el amo de las espadas, pronto domino, no solo una, sino llego a portar más de quince y usarlas todas de una manera impresionante.

Kili sin embargo domino su espada y mejoro mucho con la práctica. Sin embargo amaba más aquel arco viejo, por las noches cuando más brillaban las estrellas se sentaba en el techo de la casa y después de esperar que su tío se durmiese y que la casa estuviese tranquila se escapaba a un campo cerca de casa. Ahí se disponía a practicar con el arco. Le salía tan natural que rápido pudo dominarlo y tirar de mayores distancias y de posiciones diferentes. Le divertía, definitivamente más que la espada.

No pudo evitar notar, que su tío ni ninguno de la compañía con él, manejaban uno. Ello le alegro, cuando por fin pudiese viajar con él, sería muy valioso. Fili era muy bueno con las espadas, pero él además de manejar una podía maniobrar el arco a distancia, lo cual les daría mucha ventaja en los negocios o a donde fuese su tío a comerciar, aquella idea le ponía de excelente humor y más se esforzaba por hacerlo impecablemente. Su madre le dijo que fuera una sorpresa, supuso que era para que lo viera como un ayudante digno de estar en su compañía, no imaginaba cuan equivocado estaba.

//

Kili bajo a la posada y se encontró con Nori que estaba almorzándose una salchicha y al verle intentó sonreír lo que hizo que su barba brincara sobre su barriga. En ese momento  
Kili se dio cuenta del hambre que tenía, parecía que no había comido nada desde hace una semana, entre viajes pese a ser de muy buen apetito, muchas veces se veían privados de las tres comidas reglamentarias, algo a lo que nunca se acostumbrarían pensaba.

Estaban lejos de casa en las tierras brunas, todo había comenzado como un viaje de negocios y de pronto se encontraron ayudando a otros mercaderes como acompañantes. Se sabía de lo bueno que eran como guerreros y esa fama les ayudaba a encontrar otros trabajos.

Su estomago gruño y no supo porque pero los dolores de la espalda y costillas regresaron… se recordó que todavía no sabía lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

\- ¡Buenos días Nori! – Saludo sonriente.

\- ¡Buen día campeón! - respondió alegremente – Imagino que dormiste bien, con lo que mal que estabas ayer –

\- Con respecto a eso… – quería preguntar cuando llego Óin.

\- ¡Buen día! Veo que ya se bajo la inflamación del ojo – observándolo críticamente.

\- Si supongo que algo, mínimo ya no duele – dijo con una sonrisa.

Ordenaron el almuerzo, pan queso y unas tiras de tocino y salchichas, después de todo como podría llamarse almuerzo si no probaban carne, tan pronto estuvo servida la mesa, comenzaron a comer. Tenía tanta hambre que poco le importo que el casero se le quedase viendo, supuso que lo reconocieron por la pelea de ayer. Al principio no le incomodaron las miradas, pero estas iban haciéndose más directas y comenzaron los cuchicheos. Estaba a punto de ponerse de pie y pedir que le dieran las explicaciones por observarlo de esa manera, como si nunca hubiesen visto a un enano después de una disputa, si era bien sabido que aquél puerto venían toda clase de extraños y había tantas peleas como bebidas en la barra y entonces sintió la mano de su hermano que le animaba a quedarse en su lugar.

\- Tranquilo, solo te están provocando, deben querer pelear y mostrar su hombría. No debemos ceder a necedades - dijo serenamente. Se había lavado la cara y lucía despierto y fresco.

Se sentó a la mesa y no hizo por hablar de la noche anterior. Eso no le incomodo, pero al parecer conocía el motivo de la disputa de la noche anterior más sin embargo no la revelaba.

Llegaron los otros dos enanos y se terminaron el desayuno, en menos de lo que canto el gallo, sobre todo con la ayuda de Bombur que cada vez que alguien se descuidaba se metía en la boca tres salchichas para atragantarse con ellas, era de buen apetito y su enorme y redonda barriga lo delataba.

Los demás eran robustos, típicos de cuerpo enano, anchos de hombros, de baja estatura, con barriga y de espesa barba. Excepto Kili, era más alto que los demás; su madre le había dicho que heredo la estatura de ella. No tenía mucha barba más que la de una semana, ya hacía años que no se quejaba de ello y pese a ello la barba no le quitaba encantó, eso le consoló un poco.

Sin embargo su hermano lucía una barba más como la de su tío, algo que Kili le envidio toda su adolescencia, ahora ya era más maduro y se aceptaba. Inclusive había sorprendido a alguna joven de los hombres que le miraban, no sabía si por curiosidad y no creyó que fuera por que le pareciera atractivo, quizás solo le llamara la atención lo diferente que se veía a los demás.

A sus casi cincuenta años nunca se había enamorado, veía y disfrutaba con la belleza de algunas enanas, pero nada serio, como dije antes el tiempo no ayudaba, pensaba que tendría más tiempo para caer perdidamente enamorado o quizás nunca perdiese el corazón por alguien… cuan equivocado estaba.

En el orden de prioridades, no estaba en primer lugar.

Ya entrada la tarde por fin habían terminado su tarea de acompañar a los mercaderes. No estaba cansado pero se sentó a contemplar el sol en su ocaso, se volvió a ver a su hermano acercarse a él. Al parecer lo demás se habían ido a recostar un rato pensó, solían desaparecer en las tardes a comer, recostarse o a cualquier otra actividad, no se había dado el tiempo para descifrarlo.

\- ¿Supongo que ya te sientes mejor? – preguntó divertido su hermano – Mira que después de la golpiza que repartiste ayer, pensé que no utilizarías las manos hoy, te he visto levantar el cargamento como sino pesara más que papel –

Kili río, sabía que cuando su hermano quería podía ser muy persuasivo – solo hice lo que vinimos a hacer, levantar cargar y traer a esos mercaderes a esta ciudad. Nada más fuera de lo normal –

\- Supongo que a la lista debo agregarle una disputa con cierto hombre, ¿verdad? No quiero meterme contigo Kili, sabes que eres mi hermano y mi familia, no te diría esto si no lo creyese conveniente – dudo - … ¿Te has puesto a pensar, en que pasaría si el tío se entera de tu pequeño percance de ayer? –

\- Sabía que dirías algo. Te habías tardado créeme, espere esa regañina en la mañana, supongo que debo agradecer que no lo hagas frente a los demás, me robarías autoridad – río sin gracia - … tú dirás… -

\- No me veas como el malo, solo es un consejo más que un regaño – dijo apenado su hermano.

\- Lo sé. Supongo que algo malo hice, no me lo dirías sino fuera necesario… dilo antes de que nos pongamos sentimentales y lloremos amargamente –

\- ¡Que cosas dices hermano! – la sonrisa volvió a su rostro – Venga, supongo que me dejaste sorprendido, ayer en la noche festejábamos terminar con nuestros negocios en estas tierras, antes de que esos mercaderes nos contrataran y todos bebíamos como se debe, entonces, apareció ese Ronir, estaba con una mujer, al parecer a ella no le agradaba mucho las atenciones de este y le hizo por apartarse, ya sabes cómo es, obstinado y abofeteo a la mujer, se hizo un silencio en la sala, todos se quedaron callados, pero la mayoría estaban borrachos o no se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedió, a mí me da pena porque nosotros que estábamos a la mesa lo vimos y de todos tú fuiste el único que se le enfrentó –

Kili se sorprendió de su acción apenas recordaba algo. Pero por lo que le describía su hermano, había actuado defendiendo el honor de aquella mujer desvalida y por eso se había iniciado la pelea. Quiso escuchar más sobre ello, realmente el cerebro no le respondía sus preguntas, quizás seguía adormecido.

\- Entonces te paraste frente a él y le pediste que la soltara y se disculpara con la joven. La mujer te observó unos instantes, supongo que no creyó que tuvieras el valor de hacerlo, siquiera de pararte frente a él, sabiendo que nos lleva más de una cabeza de diferencia. Pero no se movió, cuando por fin la soltó y te dedico toda su atención, la mujer se resguardo tras de ti, como si pudieras defenderla, lo vi en sus ojos... me sorprendió, debo decir que no fui el único, todos los que estaban ahí en ese momento te observaban no creyendo lo que veían, esa mujer creyó que le podrías ayudar… sabes lo que el tío cree acerca de relacionarnos con gente fuera de nuestro pueblo… fuera de los negocios, pero ahí estabas tú, cerraste los puños en forma de pelea y Ronir se rió, quizás eso te hizo sacar más tu carácter porque rápido te lanzaste sobre él, en cuanto dijo que “no eras más que un enano sobre desarrollado” -

Kili intento imaginarse la escena.

No supo que fuerza se apodero de él, se lanzó con los puños en alto y acertó propinarle un buen golpe justo debajo de las costillas, le sacó el aire y cayó hacia atrás. Rápido, porque tenía buenos reflejos, le propinó unos golpes en la mandíbula, el otro no se recobraba del golpe en la costilla, pero alcanzó a tirarle hacia atrás. Con las piernas le empujó y Kili fue a dar al suelo. Nadie se movía, su hermano se quedo de piedra, otros hombres se acercaron a ayudar al hombre tirado. Kili ya se levantaba preparado para darle otros golpes más, cuando uno lo tomó por detrás y le propino un golpe cerca del ojo, dibujandole esa mota morada. Los demás al ver que más gente se veía involucrada salieron en ayuda del enano, que se tambaleaba por el golpe, pero que volvió a la jugada pronto, el tal Ronin, ya venía con una silla lista para golpear al enano que se pusiera al frente. Kili se agacho y quedo a la altura de sus rodillas, le propino un buen golpe y este se cayó de nuevo hacia atrás. Los demás tiraban golpes a los que se atrevían a intervenir sin ser llamados, el código de honor era una batalla justa. Si los implicados eran Kili y Ronin así debía terminar, pero los hombres no tenían mucho honor que mantener.

Kili se mantenía ocupado con un hombre grande y lento que intentaba entrar a la disputa in mucho éxito, los demás aventaban platos, vasos y puñetazos a diestra y siniestra a los que osaban dirigir sus golpes a alguno de los de la compañía. La mujer se había escondido en un rincón, presa del miedo, por lo que había causado. Ronir ya ni siquiera se encontraba en la sala. Se había marchado, no supieron en qué momento, pero ahí había dejado a sus compañeros peleando su batalla. El dueño grito con voz de trueno y se hizo la paz. Rogó que se terminara con aquella pelea, que acabaría con sus muebles y vajilla. Los hombres de Ronir al verse abandonados, se fueron.  
Kili y los demás se detuvieron, a pesar de haber estado bebiendo, habían logrado defender a la dama. Una vez que convinieron pagar los desperfectos con el dueño (quien salió muy contento con aquella suma). La mujer que había estado en el rincón se acerco al joven enano, le sacaba una cabeza, poseedora de unos grandes ojos color miel, piel apiñonada y una larga y rizada cabellera castaña que caía por su espalda. Se dirigió apenada hasta él y le dio un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento.

\- Muchas gracias, noble caballero, nadie en esta sala me hubiera defendido, debe tener un corazón tan grande dentro de ese pecho… usted ha sido mi salvador, le estaré eternamente agradecida y no olvidare su proeza, gran señor de los enanos. No tendré ningún temor de contarles a los demás que mi salvación vino de usted mi señor Enano – dijo con palabras suaves y aterciopeladas.

Entonces le regalo una sonrisa y le rozó los labios para inmediatamente salir de la habitación hacia la cocina.

Kili parecía estar hecho de piedra, jamás en su vida habría imaginado un agradecimiento de aquella manera. Ella era una hija de los hombres, el era un enano. Se sintió más avergonzado al ver la reacción de la compañía. Todos parecían tener la boca en el piso incluido Fili, nadie en aquella sala creía lo que sus ojos vieron.

Ni siquiera el mismo.

-Supongo que mostraste más valor y coraje que ninguno de nosotros, defendiste a alguien, no por ser de nuestro pueblo, sino porque era lo justo. Creo que de ahora en adelante te has ganado mi eterno respeto hermanito y mira que es difícil decirlo, no se me ocurrió a mí, que me considero muy propicio a defender las causas justas. Pero debo decirte que fue una grata experiencia, de hecho todos lo comentamos cuando te subiste a dormir. Óin pensó que era lo mejor después de todo lo sucedido, te reviso y solo parecías cansado y algo magullado, pero nada grave –

El sol ya casi se ocultaba y su luz iba menguando, las luces de la ciudad comenzaban a ser encendidas, se escuchaba menos ajetreo en las calles y la brisa que llegaba se volvió más fresca con la retirada del astro rey.

\- Reímos tanto en la mesa. Tu rostro, cuando la llamó ramera y te dijo enano sobre desarrollado, vale mil monedas. Te viste rápido con las manos, lo noqueaste enseguida y los dientes volando, toda una escena. Luego la mujer. Nadie imaginaba lo que haría después del enfrentamiento, todavía después de que te fuiste pregunto por ti, supongo que le preocupaste… un beso de una mujer… supongo que debes sentirte con suerte, lo único que faltaba es que ella se enamorara de ti y saliera a despedirte mañana que salgamos… ni siquiera le has recitado algún poema hermanito, si que tienes encantó… pensé que solo era con las hijas de nuestro pueblo, no imagino lo que dirá el tío si se entera, no creo que sea algo de que avergonzarte, pero igual no lo tomara tan bien, como tu afición al arco -

\- ¿El arco?... con que lo comparas, mira que nos ha servido y después de todo el me ayudo a perfeccionar mi arte – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Aun seguía tratando de recordar ese beso que le dio la mujer, pero no, su memoria se negaba a recordarle ese preciso momento. Un evento memorable en su vida y no lo recordaba… si claro debía tener suerte, todos lo vieron, todos lo recordaban, menos él.

Él que había sido besado apenas, pero besado por una mujer de los hombres, le pareció una mala jugada del destino, pero bueno eso ya estaba en el pasado, probablemente no le vería más … por Valar que estaba pensando… no le gustó el rumbo de sus pensamientos, sacudió su cabeza. Como se atrevía a pensar siquiera en ello, qué pensaría su madre, su tío, su hermano, su familia… expulsó esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Debía estar más que loco para alimentar aquellas ideas. No él no estaba loco, era un enano, centrado en su vida de explorador, que no se había enamorado profundamente de nadie y jamás pensaría en alguien de esa manera, sino no fuera de su pueblo.

Nuevamente estaba muy equivocado.

//

Una vez que regresaron y su tío se entero de la broma que le gasto al prometido de su madre. Kili estaba castigado, no era un niño, pero nadie había aprobado su comportamiento y por mucho que Fili quiso apoyarlo, su madre y tío no avalaron su iniciativa. Pasó gran parte del tiempo, escuchando de las aventuras de Fili con su tío y de las cosas que había observado durante ese tiempo.

Kili deseaba partir con ellos pronto, no es que el futuro esposo de su madre fuera malo, pero no era su padre, y aunque él no le conoció lo suficiente, el saberlo le bastaba, no podría igualarlo. Hablo varias veces con su tío y su madre llegando a un acuerdo, lo aceptaría y lo trataría, pero se negaba a llamarle padre, algo que ambos comprendieron y no le obligaron a hacerlo.

Mientras tanto, tenía algo en que desquitar el tiempo, durante las noches, podía escaparse y salir al campo, donde podía sentarse solo y practicar con el arco, había mejorado muchísimo, si bien su técnica no era la más correcta, funcionaba.

Una noche con su ropa de dormir ya puesta, abrió la ventana, hacía calor, estaban iniciando verano y se aproximaba su cumpleaños, pronto muy pronto podría viajar con su tío y Fili, ya lo deseaba tanto. Le gustaba lo que escucho de los viajes y los lugares que conocieron. Se imaginaba a él mismo realizando las mismas hazañas que su tío le contaba de sus historias. Eran tan atractivas y podría mostrar su valor y coraje, en lugar de estar en el taller de herrero. Quería otra vida, más atrevida. Para ello debía lograr que su madre y tío aprobasen que ya estuviera listo para esa vida. Algo que sería difícil, pues su madre le decía constantemente sobre sus ímpetus y su falta de sensatez. Intentaba moderarse, pero en ocasiones fallaba estrepitosamente. Lo cual lamentaba terriblemente, pero mientras tanto y pudiera cambiar, no lo veía él como un defecto, ello le había llevado a defender a un anciano, una mula maltratada y algunos pollitos antes de ser arrollados por un jinete sin escrúpulos.

Lamentablemente eran problemas que iba a parar a oídos de su tío y su madre, quienes no buscaban problemas con la comunidad, pues hasta ahora habían vivido muy tranquilos y querían mantener la paz entre ellos. Lo cual le parecía hasta cierto punto injusto, porque tanto como hombres, enanos y animales, sufrían injusticias sin hacer diferencia de quien las impartiera, pero era muy joven decía su madre, cuando madurara lo comprendería.

Él solo veía como estos actos indignos afectaban si importar la raza o estatus y como algunos que podían hacer algo los pasaban por alto.

Camino por el tejado, asegurándose que nadie estuviese despierto y bajo deslizándose sobre el techo de la sala que usaban para entrenar con espada. Eso era igual todas las noches, el cielo estrellado era el único testigo. Fue hasta el cobertizo y saco el arco viejo y algunas flechas que el mismo fabrico lo cual descubrió se le daba bastante bien, era difícil mantener el filo de las flechas después de usarlas varias veces, por lo que se tuvo que dar la habilidad para afilar y crearlas. La primera vez salieron tan mal que habían dado justo en dirección opuesta donde deseaba ensartarla, terminando cerca de la ventana del tío Thorin, dio de gracias que el ruido no lo despertara, fue una verdadera hazaña deshacer la evidencia de la flecha en ese lugar. Después de torcerse un pie la recupero y adjudico el malestar a que se había caído montando el poni que utilizaba cuando requería traer un material pesado.

Ya con sus instrumentos fuera, camino por suelo húmedo, extraño pues era verano y sol era abrasador, pero supuso que algún extraño roció había caído, no le importó y se dirigió a su lugar de entrenamiento. Gracias al cielo, ni Fili, ni su tío habían ido a aquel lugar, supuso ni tiempo tendrían.

Miró al cielo, la luna llena le ayudaba a ver perfectamente sus objetivos, en esta ocasión eligió unos vasos de madera que vio tirados fuera de la posada, no quería llamar mucho la atención usando algo más elegante o ruidoso. Los situó frente a él, cerca de unos veinticinco metros, otros los coloco más lejos y otros en distintas posiciones sobre un árbol.

Hasta ahora solo había practicado con objetivos sin movimientos, esta vez lo haría con unos colgados que el viento sacudía, su reto final se dijo si dominaba aquello se proclamaría arquero de la compañía y podría decírselo a su tío.

Los primeros fueron sencillos, ni el viento le impidió dar con ellos, flecha lanzada daba en el blanco.

Festejaba en silencio, no quería que el viento se llevara sus palabras y le descubrieran, no señor, los últimos objetos le costarían más esfuerzo, tiró la primera flecha que paso rozando el objetivo y dio en el tronco del árbol, la segunda le golpeó pero no terminó ahí, ya iba por la tercera que salió volando dando en el blanco mientras el vaso se mecía de un lado al otro haciendo giros por el viento. Esta vez sí grito y repitió el tiro cinco veces acertando cada una de las flechas en el blanco.

Terminado el entrenamiento se acercó a retirar todo, ya era hora de limpiar el lugar y desaparecer cualquier evidencia. Cuando escucho que alguien aplaudía, se quedó de piedra.  
Alguien estaba ahí. Lo había visto.

\- ¿Con qué es aquí a dónde vas a parar todas las noches? – dijo una voz familiar.

Se sintió descubierto – Si, me gusta hacerlo cuando todo esta tan tranquilo - respondió intentando sonar normal.

\- En la batalla rara vez tienes tiempo para hacerlo serenamente, pero ese arco y flechas pueden ayudar a defenderte a distancia, veo que tienes muy buena puntería como tu  
madre - su tío salió de entre las sombras y quedo al descubierto. Tenía una extraña expresión en el rostro.

\- ¡Tío! – exclamo sorprendido el joven.

\- No es mi arma favorita, pero supongo que tu las has desarrollado lo bastante bien, como para enorgullecerme – dijo sonriendo – Te falta un poco de la elegancia de tu madre, pero podemos enseñártela –

El joven sonrió, su tío parecía feliz por él. Orgulloso era la palabra. Corrió hacia él y le enseño el arco y las flechas que el mismo había hecho.

\- Entonces sabes usarlo y no lo usas ¿Por qué no te gusta usar el arco, jamás había visto uno? – quiso saber.

\- Es una destreza más practicada por los de otra raza de los cuales no quisiera hablar – dijo amargamente.

\- ¿Los elfos verdad tío?, algo así le entendí a mi madre... ¿Pero no te molesta que yo lo practique cierto? –

\- No, te he visto y tienes talento… sería un desperdicio no sacar provecho a tus habilidades. Supongo que alguien en la familia tiene que hacerlo y que mejor que tú, Fili ya tiene su habilidad, tú has encontrado la tuya y me alegro –

Su tío salió una semana después, esta vez Fili no partió con él, se atravesaba el cumpleaños de su único hermano. Su tío le envió a la semana de haber partido un arco de madera resistente color chocolate, con líneas de la familia y el nombre de Kili tallado, un aljaba a juego con esta y una docena de flechas. Kili estaba contento, su tío aprobaba sus gustos y eso le hacía feliz. Su madre también parecía radiante, sus hijos eran felices y se aceptaban a sí mismo con sus diferencias.

Solo guardaba para sí los miedos de que ambos partieran, que su hermano se despidiera y no volviera en uno de sus viajes, que se fueran al norte en busca de tesoros y que con él se llevará a sus dos razones de ser para no devolvérselos jamás, pues ellos querrían estar con el rey, compartir los tesoros, las riquezas y tierras. Ella llevaba una vida demasiado sencilla y no podía competir con ello. Bien se lo dijo su hermano hace muchos años.

Tú no podrás elegir la vida de tus hijos. Llegando el momento ellos tomarán sus decisiones y tú tendrás que aceptarlas

Aquello era verdad y ella no podría impedirles a sus hijos ansiar aquellas hazañas con las que crecieron, sobre dragones, tesoros, aventuras en caminos desconocidos incluyendo el recuperar una fortaleza perdida hace tantos años.

En su corazón temía perder a sus tesoros más grandes y se encontró deseando con uñas y dientes defender el tesoro que tenía en casa. Lo que ella más amaba… sus hijos. Los tesoros, que ella juró jamás ambicionar y retener para sí.

Lloró amargamente aquella noche, pues lo que había prometido, no podría cumplirlo, estaba lejos de no desear mantenerlos cerca de ella, de su corazón.

//

Comenzaron a llegar los demás convocados por la noche, por que antes no se habían aparecido, comenzaron a revisar velas, provisiones y todo aquello que requería estar listo para partir a primera hora de la mañana. Ya se escuchaba el bullicio en el barco que antes había estado tan callado.

Kili se había retirado a la proa del barco, parecía más tranquila que lo demás donde el movimiento era constante, vio sumirse el sol por completo y la noche oscurecer todo antes sus ojos, las luces de la ciudad, parecían lejanas. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, había pasado ya un largo tiempo desde que había estado así, se sentía algo melancólico, no se explico por qué.

Alzó la mirada y lo que vio, le dibujo una sonrisa, en su antes serio rostro.

Ahí en lo alto se elevaba una esfera roja, que en sus noches normales, lucía un blanco impecable otras un dorado tan delicado, que parecía como si hubiera sido forjado en las minas que los enanos usaron en Erebor en tiempos pasados.

Una luna de fuego, como la llamaban los hombres.

Lucía majestuosa y bella, pocos podría decirse orgullosos de contemplarla, volteó la vista a la tripulación y vio con tristeza que nadie le prestaba atención, busco la mirada de su hermano, que estaba ocupado revisando los víveres. El estaba ahí despejado, sin hacer mucho hasta ese entonces, pensó egoístamente en disfrutarla preguntándose qué hechizo, le haría parecer de ese color, o la haría mudarse del blanco plata, al dorado pálido a un color tan llamativo, tan vistoso uno nunca antes visto, sintió que el corazón de le inflamaba.

Era mirar una belleza en todo su esplendor, no se consideraba un gran admirador de la naturaleza pero le agradaba pasar el tiempo al aire libre, cabalgando o simplemente tirado en el prado por las noches mientras admiraba las frías estrellas al terminar su actividad nocturna con su arco.

Ahora se encontraba hechizado por una luna color del fuego.

La brisa que le alborotaba su cabellera, le regreso a la proa del barco y entonces escucho que Fili le llamaba.

\- Vamos, no te librarás de ayudarnos – dijo entre risas.

\- Claro que no me estoy escondiendo, solo mira – alzo la mano para que su hermano contemplara lo que sus ojos veían.

\- ¡Vaya!, tienes talento para encontrar belleza donde sea hermano, me gustaría quedarme viéndola más tiempo, pero estoy cansado y nos esperan días pesados de regreso a casa… – dicho eso se volvió a sus labores.

Kili la observó un rato más y se volvió con los demás, por lo menos tendría que platicar algo más que solo los caminos y las ciudades visitadas. Atesoraría ese recuerdo en su memoria, un día se lo contaría a alguien y quizás ese alguien lo apreciase tanto como él, estaba seguro que sí, algún día.

Cualquier día de estos.

Quizás en veintiocho años para ser más exactos

Pronto.

 

Alix Lestrange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ese kili es un amoooor... el fili no se queda atras... despues de todo son hermanitos.. jejeje espero les haya gustado.. el verso de este capitulo es de una cancion de Eisley... muy recomendable por cierto Dream for me... :)  
> por fis kudos y comentarios!! :3
> 
> siempre que tengas dudas ve las estrellas, ellas parecen tener la respuesta....


	10. Promesas para seguir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tauriel esta cambiando, la vida que soñó al escoger ser capitana de la guardia es más exigente de lo que le ofrece, pensando que podría pasear por los alrededores del reino, se encuentra cada día más alejada de la persona que tanto quiere... Legolas. de quien no entiende que es lo que siente por él. solo que le ve diferente al resto y ello no le parece agradar a su rey, que intenta alejarlos al percibir lo que entre ellos esta floreciendo.  
> De carácter fuerte se promete seguir a su rey pese a las desastrosas consecuencias que cause en ella. de espíritu libre y curiosa, con la necesidad de defender las injusticias, como las cometidas contra los enanos hace ya más de noventa años.... promesas para seguir, un capitulo interesante si deseas conocer como ve ella a su Rey, a quien deseaba ver como un padre y sobre sus sentimientos hacia su mejor amigo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola!  
> este es el décimo capitulo... ya pronto viene Kili... me estoy poniendo a tono para hacer una digan presentación de los personajes. disfruten este capitulo de introspección... de Tauriel y Legolas... :)
> 
> la frase del inicio es de una canción... no recuerdo cual... disculpen lo investigare.. no estoy segura de si es de the Honey trees o de Sleeping at last... pero apoco no dice mucho sobre Kíli y Tauriel...

**Capitulo 10**  
**Promesas para seguir**

 

 

“Aférrate a la esperanza, el amor  
Busqué en lo alto y en lo bajo por ti,  
Cada día te acercas más  
Así que aguanta más fuerte por mí  
y ti”

 

\- Ada – se acercó Legolas a su Padre, habían pasado ya algunos años desde la desolación del dragón en las montañas. Temía informarle lo que Tauriel ya le había dicho antes tantas veces desde hace casi más de 25 años, pero aun trataba con cuidado el cómo expresar sus ideas a su Padre – El problema que hemos enfrentado desde hace más de diez años sigue creciendo frente a nuestras narices, los capitanes de la guardia… - fue interrumpido ante la mirada severa de su padre.

Lucía impecable, llevando su corona de otoño, con unas elegantes hojas en colores marrones y algunas bayas color granate y sus ramitas secas, una gruesa capa color vino y su traje por completo gris, bordado con hilos plateados que brillaban con el solo toque de un rayo de sol que se colaba travieso por entre los tragaluces del palacio. Su cabello resbalaba por su hombros y sus ojos azul hielo parecían más despiertos que nunca.  
Siempre perfecto.

Frunció la boca, al escuchar las palabras de su hijo, sabía de dónde venían aquellas palabras, mejor que nadie y no le agradaba. Al parecer a su hijo se le olvidaba, quien era él y quien era ella. Quizás se dejase manipular por una cara bonita, pero él merecía estar con alguien a su altura, no con una simple capitana de la guardia, por muy buena que está fuera.

Legolas tenía años hablando de ella, de lo valiente y brava que era como jefa de la guardia, de todas las destrezas que había manifestado, su padre los había visto a lo largo de años, como la relación había cambiado, ambos, parecían verse como algo más que amigos. Legolas se desvivía por estar cerca de ella y buscaba la excusa perfecta para hacerlo. No cabía ninguna duda, su hijo tenía talento para hallar la excusa más pequeña y meterla en la conversación, como si tan solo con hablar de ella le fuera más que suficiente.

Ello no lo tenía muy emocionado, sabía perfectamente lo que era estar enamorado, pero jamás hubiese permitido que los demás lo notasen.

Ella en cambio era muy sutil, lo miraba cuando creía que nadie más lo hacía, sus ojos sonreían cuando le escuchaba hablar, defendiendo su posición o cuando pasaba cerca de ella parecía retener el aroma que dejaba a su paso.

Si, creía que era sutil.

Pero a él no se le escapaban aquellos síntomas de interés por parte de aquella elfa Silvana hacia su hijo. Frente a él y cuando era consciente de que le veía, se mantenía desinteresada ocultando cualquier sentimiento que existiera por su hijo. Firme y serena, mostrándose como una más de la compañía del rey, de su guardia personal, de sobra intuyó que para tenerla vigilada y controlada debía tenerla cerca, dándole menos tiempo para ver o hablar libremente con Legolas.

El hecho es que parecía no funcionarle tan bien como esperaba, su hijo estaba prendido de los encantos de aquella criatura que llego a su casa para quedarse.

\- ¿Algún capitán en particular? – pareció adivinar su padre.

\- Si y lo sabes... Tauriel me ha dicho, lo que yo vengo a decirte en su nombre. Sabes lo que opina sobre nuestra plaga –

\- ¿Y tú sabes lo que opina tu padre sobre esto? – Respondió de la misma manera – Y aún así sabiendo lo que opino, te permites hablar por un capitán que por ser más amigo tuyo, piensa contrarrestar mi orden –

\- Ella no piensa desobedecerte y lo sabes – dijo preocupado – Esta realmente preocupada por esta plaga, ya la hemos exterminado varias ocasiones y has sido informado, pero no podemos retirarla completamente, siempre regresa –

\- Sabes lo que opino sobre salir fuera de este reino - dijo fijando la vista en su hijo – Las cosas deben mantener un orden para que las cosas sigan su curso, no es más que una sucesión de eventos, pronto perderán el interés por este lugar y se retiraran… Mientras tanto, dile a Tauriel que se encargue de ese nido y por favor, recuérdale que cuando requiera hacerme cambiar de idea, es más honorable que lo haga en mi presencia y no enviándote a ti. No te prestes a ese juego Legolas –

\- Ella no me lo pidió, fui yo. Está muy preocupada y ella quisiera… -

\- ¿Qué salir de las tierras y buscar su origen? Sabes bien que siempre ha tenido ese deseo –

\- ¿Crees que es solo eso? ¿Qué solo lo hace para alejarse de este lugar? – Respondió subiendo el tono de voz – No creo que la conozcas demasiado -

\- Dime Legolas… ¿Acaso tú si la conoces demasiado?, ¿O solo crees conocerla demasiado? – respondió sereno. Rara vez perdía la compostura este no sería la ocasión.

\- La conozco lo suficiente, para saber cuáles son su verdaderas preocupaciones, padre. Es mi amiga, y nada más – intentando ocultar sus sentimientos ante él. Fracasando miserablemente.

\- Si tú lo dices, debería creerte hijo mío – dijo pensando sus siguientes palabras - Entonces encárgate tú del área norte y ella del sur. Quizás si unen sus esfuerzos podrán terminar pronto y esos bichos asquerosos desaparecerán de mis tierras, hasta que ello no haya ocurrido, no vengas a hablarme sobre salidas del reino y excursiones a ciudades.  
¿Comprendido? – Dijo con una elegante sonrisa falsa –… Legolas debes cuidarte mucho, eres mi hijo y solo me preocupa tu bienestar, no vale que te pongas en peligro por un sirviente, aunque lo sientas de la familia. Tu familia soy yo… recuérdalo, nadie te querrá y se preocupara más por ti que yo.

\- Cuando lo dices así, parece manipulación – dijo suavemente para que solo él y su padre se entendieran – sabes que sé perfectamente que eres mi única familia y eso jamás cambiara, nunca, pero debes dejarme tomar mis decisiones y aprender a mi paso, te he dado suficiente satisfacciones como para que me reproches por una elección sin importancia… - quitándole seriedad al asunto, pese a que para él era muy importante… quizás la más importante de su vida - en ello es en lo único que te pido libertad –  
Thranduil entendió lo que su hijo le quiso decir y pronto estaría tomando medidas, su hijo no cedía y estaba decidido, había elegido a alguien y a él no le agradaba, quizás presionara a ella, la hiciera recapacitar.

Estos últimos años, Tauriel se había mostrado franca en sus opiniones al rey, no temía decirle su opinión, aunque le desagradase, pero obedecía sus reglas, aquello le dio esperanzas. Amaba a su hijo con todo su corazón, pero no le permitiría una unión entre ellos, por mucho que ambos lo deseasen. Al menos veía sensatez en ella, su hijo parecía desecharla por la borda, en cuanto a ella se refería. Lo mismo pasaba cuando le cuestionaba de más joven por su madre. Una discusión interminable definitivamente.

//

Hace algunos soles y eclipses antes, inclusive antes de la destrucción del dragón a la ciudad de Erebor, el rey se encontraba caminando por los jardines junto con su hijo, la vista era agradable, contemplaban la posibilidad de ampliar los jardines por el aniversario del fallecimiento de su madre.

\- Me gustaría poder colocar una estatua en su memoria – dijo su hijo.

\- Es una buena idea, creo que quedara mejor en la sala que en un jardín, quizás más gente podría admirarla en lugar de visitar su memoria. O quizás una en la plaza –

El chico estaba muy callado después de su intervención. Su padre intuyo sus pensamientos, se acerco a él y la paso un elegante brazo alrededor del hombro.

\- Legolas, esto no debería ser un tema para ponernos tristes, es solo para recordar su memoria – dijo serenamente mientras las luces de la estrellas comenzaban a brillar en el cielo.

\- Es que me duele, no poder recordarla… me duele olvidarla… -

\- No podrías olvidarla aunque quisieras, ni yo lo he hecho –

Legolas se alejo de su padre para contemplarle, era la primera vez que le hablaba sobre ello. Le admiro que el semblante de su padre se había suavizado. Pocas veces le recordaba así, menos con lo que tenía que ver con su madre. Solo en raras veces cuando estaban solos, inclusive sin Tauriel a la vista, su padre podía ser amable y cariñoso.

Lo había llevado en hombros después de felicitarle por su avance en el uso de dagas y arco, cuando supero sus expectativas en los estudios, le había inclusive comprado un regalo y ambos jugaron con él ese día, razón por la que no dejaba que nadie más tomará las piezas de su tablero. O que le hubiese abrazado, cuando cayó la primera vez que monto a caballo, llevándolo en brazos a su cuarto para que descansase, antes de que llegara el sanador.

Sabía que su padre le amaba, solo que le costaba mostrarlo. Estaba seguro que si preguntara algo al respecto rompería aquel contacto con su padre, volvería a usar esa máscara de rey serio y frío.

Continuó conversando sobre el tema de la estatua, sobre cómo debería verse su madre, recordaba poco de cómo era ella físicamente solo por medio de retratos, más sin embargo su personalidad la recordaba: cantando, con una sonrisa, una mirada bondadosa en su rostro y su amor por su padre y por él. Al menos eso no lo imaginaba, sabía que ellos eran muy unidos, por qué lo percibía cuando entraba a un lugar que acostumbraban usar para sus juegos o aventuras, solo lo intuía su padre nunca se lo había confirmado.

Se preguntaba por qué no iba con ella a sus viajes, por qué no le acompaño en ese último.

\- Padre, yo quisiera saber, ¿realmente que fue lo que pasó?, todo este tiempo he vivido con ello en mi corazón… si tu quisieras… podría pedirle a Tauriel… -

\- Legolas – dijo poniendo de nuevo su expresión seria – Pensé que ya habíamos dejado eso en el pasado, con todo este tiempo y tu… creo que mejor nos retiramos, terminaremos este asunto otro día, ya es tarde y no deseo retrasarme, la mesa ya debe estar servida -

Desapareció con un elegante andar por la puerta, Legolas se quedo sumido en su desesperación, había estado tan cerca. Quizás era egoísta y perturbaba a su padre con aquellas preguntas, pero el no poder hablar de ella con él, que la conocía mejor, le hacía imposible dar el siguiente paso. Era su madre, después de todo, el necesitaba saber, que tipo de relación mantuvo con ella. Intuía cosas sobre ella, pero ni la servidumbre, ni incluida Tauriel estaban dispuestos a conversar sobre su madre, más de lo que todo mundo sabía.

Quizás estuviera aferrándose a un imposible, pero se negaba a pasar la vida y vaya que tenía mucha, sin satisfacer aquel deseo de conocer sobre ella y saber si le amaba, si él fue un hijo amado por su madre.

Quería escucharlo de su padre, el elfo, el rey de Mirkwood.

//

Intento regresar a sus ocupaciones, pero estaba molesto, su padre nuevamente había confundida sus buenas intenciones, con la idea de cortejar a Tauriel, porque le molestaba tanto esa idea, el lo veía como el orden lógico a seguir.

Ella era hermosa y valiente como ninguna elfa que hubiera conocido antes. Ágil y con gracia además, conocía de sobra como pensaba, más sin embargo sabía seguir reglas, por sobre sus ideas y deseos le era leal al rey. Su padre.

Tauriel nunca pensó en el rey como un padre, aunque a veces sus sentimientos la traicionaban, cuando deseosa le había intentado abrazar o la única ocasión en que Thranduil la  
consoló después de una pesadilla. No había sido fácil, para ella, pero era lo más cercano a un padre, que la vigilaba y protegía, siendo sincera, era el único que había visto por ella. Sabía que su padre tal vez guardase planes para ella al permitirle quedarse en casa y ser educada como si de familia se tratará; pese a que se notaba que no era de su total agrado, pero la mantuvo en el palacio, algún plan le estaría preparando para el futuro.

Legolas se dijo a sí mismo, que Tauriel no siempre era fácil de leer, vaya que lo sabía.

Amaba a su padre, pero él en ocasiones la lastimaba. Él era su figura paterna, su padre había muerto cuando ella era todavía muy chica y fue traída al palacio para vivir allí; creciendo y educándose como la hija de un rey. Más Legolas jamás la vio sentirse parte de la familia. A él lo trataba como un igual hasta hace muy poco.

La relación había cambiado cuando ella entró a la guardia, no se veían tanto como antes, pero cuando se veían podían pasar horas conversando, trabajaban estupendamente como equipo, se entendían a la perfección y casi coincidían en todas sus ideas, excepto las que tuvieran que ver con su padre y sus vecinos los enanos... pese a ello, siempre había respetado a su padre y jamás le faltaba el respeto.

Ella era muy especial para él.

Demasiado, le quedaba muy poco para que su corazón, le quedase al descubierto y ella supiera sus sentimientos. El temía que no fuera correspondido, quizás en tiempos de paz… cuando su padre no fuera tan severo con ella… posiblemente ese día nunca llegara y su padre les había mantenido dentro de lo posible alejados.

Realizó un evento durante el pasado festín de las estrellas, trayendo invitados de otros reinos de los elfos, con la idea de presentar a las familias. La fiesta, fue interesante, los elfos del bosque son los únicos que celebran a las estrellas con más ánimo que los demás. Gustan de tomar buen vino y hacer fiestas majestuosas durante largo tiempo en el palacio. Fiestas que pueden durar un año o más.

De diferentes regiones llegaron los invitados y a Legolas, poco, le importo el número de invitados y los días que pasaron ahí. Disfruto de la compañía, pero tal como llegaron se fueron. Su padre se veía poco animado y no volvió a hacerlo. No estaba decepcionado, pero ese tipo de vida poco interesaba a Legolas o a su amiga, quien prefería estar afuera en las guardias que adentro disfrutando de la compañía de Nobles elfos de otros reinos.

Ironías de la vida… en el campo de batalla o frente al enemigo, se mostraba seguro y valiente y ahí con ella no encontraba su valor, todavía cuando le vio caminando junto a otros miembros de la guardia, dando órdenes a su compañía, explicando las acciones a realizar para atacar al enemigo que estaba hospedando en el territorio de los elfos.

Vio con agrado en lo que su pequeña amiga se había convertido y se sintió feliz por ella. Entonces se unió a ellos.

\- El rey me ha pedido expresamente que te informe que considera que nuestro plan de ataque debe ser el mismo, viajaremos en cuadrillas, para exterminar la asquerosa plaga y limpiemos el área, lo más pronto posible. El plan de búsqueda del nido principal ha sido postergado indefinidamente. Trabajemos con lo que se puede hacer hoy. Recuerden bien donde pisan y siempre viajen acompañados. Mi grupo ira hacia el norte y el de Lady Tauriel hacia el sur – volteo de reojo a verla y siguió – órdenes del Rey. Justo esta mañana. ¡Partan y que la victoria sea vuestra! –

Legolas le tomo del brazo mientras los demás salían – Tauriel, debes tener cuidado mi padre enviara dos cuadrillas más contigo. Tengo asuntos en el norte además, pero ambos sabemos que esas cosas vienen del sur. No te alejes demasiado y por favor, no te pongas en peligro –

\- ¿Ponerme en peligro? Por favor, sabes que eso no está en mi vocabulario - sonrió – Solo hago mi trabajo y haremos la limpieza que su majestad nos han encomendado, ¡vamos, vamos no le hagas perder la paciencia a tu padre! Ve y haz como se te ha pedido, ya hablaremos cuando regresemos –

\- ¡Cuídate Tauriel! –

\- ¡Igual, mellon! – dijo sonriendo mientras partía hacia el sur para no volver hasta después de algunas semanas.

//

El viaje fue tranquilo, en el paso fueron destruyendo algunas arañas gigantes que se alejaban de los nidos para buscar de comer, ya no la tenían tan sencilla, pues las presas, habían huido o ya casi no vagaban por esos lugares. Realmente el bosque se veía tan diferente de cómo ella le recordaba, en lugar del verde que lo caracterizaba, estaba ahora un color pardo putrefacto, que en ocasiones el olor le hacía dar arcadas por lo mal que olía. El viento era otra cosa ausente, ya no pasaba más por ahí, se había retirado igual que casi toda la vida silvestre.

Recordó cuando se fugó la primera vez, los conejos y los ciervos que paseaban felices por el lugar, sintiéndose tan seguros, como para dejar que uno los tomase y acariciara a conciencia. Aquellos días ahora estaban lejos. Sintió una punzada de pena y dolor. El bosque que ella conoció, ya no existía más y se llenó de coraje con aquel que dejaba que sus tierras se pudriesen con aquellas alimañas.

El rey Thranduil, se portaba neciamente, realmente lo pensaba pero era su Rey y le obedecía, si ella hubiese estado en su lugar, no permitiría que la devastación llegara a esas tierras, antes rebosante de vida.

Pero no estaba en sus manos cambiar las cosas, solo seguir órdenes. Se lo prometió mucho antes de salir… y hasta entonces se le estaba dando muy bien, aunque no dijo que fuera sencillo.

Le resultaba difícil estar ante el rey y escuchar sus ideas, sabiendo que no estaba de acuerdo con ellas, de verdad no quería pensar que motivo le hizo cambiar de idea, si de verdad existiría o se estaba acostumbrando a seguir órdenes solo por seguirlas. Ya había conseguido parte de lo que deseaba, ser la capitana de la guardia, con esfuerzo logró ser hábil con el arco y dagas, además dominaba técnicas de combate, todavía no igualaba a Legolas y dudaba llegar a hacerlo, era mucho más ágil y fuerte que ella, pero podían ser un buen equipo. Solo en algo le superaba, su dominio en el arte de la sanación. Ella había aprendido a curar a sus compañeros, Legolas en cambio no se mostraba interesado en sobresalir en aquel arte de la curación.

Pese a ello, tenía su completa e innegable admiración

Aquella línea de pensamiento la distraía y volvió al bosque que tanto amaba, seguro él también se encontraba caminando entre telarañas y partes de huesos de bestias, esas cosas podían moverse rápido y conseguir alimento de fuera si lo necesitaran. Ellos eran muchos y las exterminaban, pero siempre terminaban volviendo, seguramente no volvería a ver al bosque en todo su esplendor nuevamente si el rey no tomase la decisión de salir hasta donde ella creía estaba el nido de aquellas inmundas criaturas. Se habían alimentado de los seres del bosque y de algunos compañeros desprevenidos.

Le molestaba en gran manera, suponía que al rey también, pero se negaba a salir de sus tierras. Ella no había salido de aquellas tierras nunca, el Rey se había limitado a permanecer en ellas tras el ataque a los trasgos en busca de venganza por su esposa, pero las salidas habían sido canceladas para todos hace muchos años y de inmediato lo relacionó con el ataque del dragón que se hacía llamar Smaug.

Aquella ridícula idea de negar ayuda solo por unas estúpidas joyas… Legolas le había dicho que eran de su madre y ellos las deseaban en gran manera de vuelta en casa… pero no justificaba el no acudir en ayuda de alguien cuando más lo requerían, solo por unas joyas invaluables sobre todo cuando se perdían miles de vidas… que para ella eran más invaluables que cualquier diamante. Se encontró deseando no quedarse de brazos cruzados, como no lo hizo cuando dejo pasar a esa familia de enanos por las tierras. No supo más de ellos, pero esperaba que todos llegasen con bien a su destino, cualquiera que este fuese.

Pero su valor al parecer la había abandonado… si lo hiciera podría despedirse de todo lo que había logrado… y ello le daría una excusa perfecta al rey para alejarla más de Legolas… y no estaba segura de que aquella idea le agradase demasiado. Tenía que seguir y por todas las estrellas que lo haría…

El camino serpenteaba por aquí y por allá. La idea era un ataque sorpresa, lo cual requería mantenerse alejados de las telarañas, por lo cual el traslado hacia el sur era más lento,  
quería llegar lo más completos que pudieran a ese lugar, ello implicaba no revelar su posición.

Los demás parecían muy concentrados en no tocar nada. Realmente el bosque era otro. Tuvieron que cruzar por un pequeño arroyo, el agua apestaba y ya tenía un color verdoso de dudosa procedencia. Todos comentaron lo triste y desolador que se veía el lugar. Nadie acuso al rey, excepto Tauriel en su cabeza.

Era como un padre, pensó, o lo más parecido a uno. No es que fuera amoroso o le cuidase como un padre. Imaginaba, que debía haber más muestra de amor en uno, pero como no recordaba mucho al suyo, no tenía con quien compararle.

Era difícil, con carácter y sabía lo que quería, estaba acostumbrado a que le sirviesen y sus leyes se obedecieran tan pronto salían de su boca. Lo entendía, fue criado así.

Ella a pesar de estar en su casa, aprendió lenguas, leer y escribir y el uso de armas. Además de su entrenamiento en sanación, no era una experta ya que requería años de práctica y preparación, pero por lo menos podía curar heridas más comunes. Una vez uno de sus soldados, fue herido por una flecha de morgul, no pudieron salvarle el sanador llegó muy tarde y eso le hizo ver la importancia de dominar aquel arte.

No lo hizo a escondidas, recibió el apoyo de Thranduil y le dio las gracias por aquella oportunidad, esas veces en que quiso agradecerle la oportunidad, disfrazo su gusto con una reverencia mirando el azul de sus ojos, estaba tan agradecida, no quería perder a nadie más en la compañía, entre todos se cuidaban y si ella podía hacer algo lo haría.

Conocía que la magia de sanación, no era para cualquiera y no cualquiera podía hacerla, cuando vio que su maestro le daba el visto bueno y pudo aliviar el dolor en uno de sus compañeros, lo agradeció tanto. Estaba ayudando de verdad tenía la capacidad de hacer lo que le gustaba como guardia y explorar las tierras, como sanar a un herido, la misma razón que le gustaba de su labor, lo lamentaba por no tener el tiempo para recibir la preparación que requerían sanaciones más graves como la flecha que mato a su compañero, pero por aquel entonces no estaban habituados a ellas, solo a lejanos orcos desertores que intentaban cruzar por lo que ahora era el bosque negro.

Pero en esos momentos podía dejarlo para después, conocía las hierbas y el método más nunca lo había realizado, esperaba no tener que hacerlo en este viaje o alguien terminaría muerto.

El arte de la sanación no era solo tener “Athelas” o “hoja de reyes” requería de conocer las palabras exactas, la aplicación perfecta y en el momento antes de que la persona pasara a un mundo de oscuridad donde se perdería para siempre, sin posibilidad de retorno. No imaginaba un destino más cruel que aquél. Espero que jamás tuviese que tener a un ser querido en aquella situación y más lamentaría no hacer algo al respecto.

Ello le animaba a terminar con aquella campaña de destrucción de arácnidos, esperaba regresar a ese pequeño momento, donde se respira tranquilamente antes de una nueva incursión por aquellos bichos desagradables. Ahí de verdad que buscaría al sanador y le pediría aprenderlo. No se imaginaba lo valioso que le sería en el futuro, ni ella misma podía saber lo que ello implicaría a su mundo.

En ese momento quien vino a su mente fue Legolas, el estaba en el norte lejos del nido, pero nunca estaba uno exento de caer bajo una flecha del enemigo.

Casi se golpeaba con una rama. Estaba distraída pensando en él.

\- ¡Cuidado Capitán! – escuchó una voz cerca de ella - ¿Se encuentra bien? –

\- Si disculpa, solo estoy un poco distraída – dijo seria y continúo el camino. Le escucho hablar con otro acerca del camino, estaba resultando muy sinuoso, ellos ya lo conocían de toda la vida, ella no tanto como quisiera, pero desde que fue capitana e incluso antes en la guardia comenzaron a hacer rondines por las tierras, lo que le llevo a conocerlos y memorizarlos como la palma de su mano. El lugar estaba cambiado, no había duda. Sin embargo continuaban los mismos arboles, el mismo camino empedrado, viejo y gastado por la falta de mantenimiento que le permitía ubicarse. El bosque era de ellos y solo ellos conocían sus caminos, no había duda, cualquier otro ser; excepto esas malditas arañas, terminarían perdidos y muertos de hambre o devorado por las arañas.

Realmente ya no había visitas a Mirkwood, realmente desde hace mucho, el reino se había cerrado en sí mismo. Ellos mantenían estricto contacto con la cuidad de Esgaroth, que solo había visto de lejos, parecía estar dentro del lago, seguro era hermoso estar ahí y ver las cristalinas aguas y el reflejo del sol y sus estrellas reflejándose cada noche. Le entristeció tener que imaginarlo solamente pues nunca llegaría a ese lugar y lamentaba sinceramente aquello.

Transcurrieron dos semanas caminando hacia el sur, las fuerzas aun no disminuían trataban de dormir lo que les fuera posible, ella prefería la primera guardia de la noche, cuando las estrellas brillaban con todo su esplendor, después era relevada y descansaba un poco. Cuando estaba fuera realmente dormía muy poco, pero como tenían que seguir caminando; los caballos no eran una buena opción se pondrían muy nerviosos y les dificultarían atacar por sorpresa, los pies eran definitivamente más hábiles para eso.

\- Mi Capitán. Creo que este es un buen lugar para acampar ¿Qué opina? - dijo un guardia, que resulto ser el segundo al mando.

\- Si creo que debemos descansar, ya nos queda como cinco días para llegar al punto donde deseamos atacar – miro a la compañía y con voz firme dijo – Podemos acampar, la primera guardia es mía, Elehin, tú seguirás. Recuperen fuerzas y descansen sus cansados pies, la ruta es larga, no pierdan el tiempo, solo dispondremos de una antorcha, no queremos que el enemigo nos detecte y revelar la posición, solo estará encendida cuarto de hora. Buena noche - dijo y subió a un árbol.

Pese a que ya caía la noche, sus ojos podían ver perfectamente, lamento no poder ver las estrellas aquellas noches, las copas de los arboles estaban muy cerradas y no había mucha diferencia entre el día y la noche, solo el fresco que caía cuando el sol se había retirado, llevándose sus cálidos rayos.

Si las copas de los arboles estuviesen menos llenas, si el viento corriese y arremetieran contra ellas, sacudiéndolas, o moviéndolas un poco, hubiera tenido la oportunidad de ver sus estrellas, las que tanto adoraba, quizás por ello se encontraba triste, tenía días sin verlas, no es que no extrañase al sol, pero verlas le recordaban a sus padres y tenía muchos días lejos de ellas, por lo menos en el palacio podía verlas, estando ahí no. Sintió la melancolía abrazar su corazón, intuyó que era por ello, nunca se imagino que no solo perdió la oportunidad de ver sus queridas estrellas sino que además en ese preciso momento, en otro lugar muy lejos de ella, donde nunca había estado, se hallaba en la proa de un barco un enano que observaba sereno y con la misma melancolía la luna de fuego que no había visto antes contemplándola hechizado, incapaz de alejar su vista de ella.

Durmió hasta la primera hora, sintió que el sol salía por las montañas. Se desperezo rápidamente, ignorando lo que había pasado la noche anterior. La melancolía le había abandonado. Se volvía a sentir ágil y fuerte, logró dormir como hace muchos años no lo había hecho y ello le extraño y reconfortó por partes iguales.

Se acercarían a su objetivo que ya estaba cerca de ser cumplido, por lo que tan pronto lo desempeñaran podría volver a su nuevo propósito: mejorar sus habilidades de sanadora.  
Legolas le decía que se extralimitaba, el ya poseía habilidades sin tener que practicarlas, a ella le tocaba ser aplicada, pero no le molestaba, inclusive le daba risa que Legolas le dijese que se relajase cuando pequeños él era el más aplicado del mundo.

Legolas

Estaba en misión, no debía pensar en él así, ¿verdad? Debía estar concentrada. Se dijo a sí misma. Pero le resultaba imposible, era su amigo y desde hace algunos años pensó que lo quería como algo más.

No tenía tiempo para pensarlo, aunque fuera muy simple: ella era nadie… él el hijo del rey.

Eso bastaba para separarlos kilómetros, metros, millas… de ahí a las estrellas y lo sabía, pero ese sentimiento en su pecho, no era normal, convivía con tanta gente a diario que no le parecía correcto verle a él diferente y realmente no deseaba darle un nombre a ese sentimiento… con que compararlo, nunca había sentido algo así y tampoco es que hubiera tenido muchas oportunidades, nadie la había pretendido o al menos tuvo el valor de demostrárselo.

No sabía si era porque carecía de belleza o la protección del Rey los espantaba, no se consideraba una belleza dentro de los estándares elficos de la región, la minoría (allegados al título del Rey) daban muestras de su realeza luciendo sus platinas cabelleras, rostros afilados y un porte de elegancia que recordaba a Legolas o al mismísimo Rey Thranduil, mientras que los demás todos era de cabellos castaños o negros. Ella era la extraña ahí, creyó recordar que sus cabellos de fuego tan característicos procedían de herencia de la familia de su madre y ello le hacía resaltar en los pasillos del reino… demasiado para su propio gusto, recordándole lastimeramente que no pertenecía a ese lugar, por lo menos cuando joven deseo hacerlo por algo más que su bermeja cabellera ahora la consolaba saber que se había ganado su puesto y que lo justificaba bastante bien con el trabajo que realizaba para la casa del rey.

Después de todo a donde podría huir o a quien acudir… no tenía memoria y menos recuerdo de su familia o parientes… supuso que tendría un pariente perdido y deseaba por lo menos visitar la tierra de su madre… pero dadas las circunstancias la vida se lo había negado y tal vez ya era hora de metérselo en la cabeza de una vez por todas.

No podía quejarse el Rey Thranduil pese a no ser el padre más cariñoso la cuidaba y le había brindado seguridad y protección, no le agradaba su forma de ser y pensar, pero la dejo crecer a lado de su hijo, como hermana, amiga y ahora compañera. Quizás no le agradase agregarle otro título a su nombre y mucho menos le agradaba la cercanía con su hijo, pero en ello estaba la voluntad de Legolas, quizás el jamás dijese algo, ella tampoco lo haría, aquella historia entre ellos le parecía una de esas historias que leyó de pequeña, en su momento le encantó… parecía tan romántico, ahora no lo veía tan fascinante.

Es qué acaso estaría faltando a su palabra y a su amistad… pero a nadie le haría mal pensar que podía sentir algo por la persona que la cuido y estuvo con ella cuando le necesito.

\- ¿Eso podría ser amor? –

Sabía que sentía algo pero no sabía que… dejo de preguntárselo en cuanto llegaron a su objetivo y la batalla comenzó.

Una vez terminada la pelea en el sur del bosque, descubrió agradecida que no perdió a nadie solo algunos heridos y rasguños, el suelo era muy irregular y no todos eran tan diestros, pero todos volvieron y ello le alegro, solo aquella vez que perdió a alguien y no quería ser responsable de nuevo de algo así. Ella se tomaba a pecho los entrenamientos y el bienestar de su equipo sabía que aquello beneficiaba a su compañía, la misma compañía que la respetaba y valoraba. Le gustaba ese sentimiento de haber cumplido ya la misión asignada, ahora era tiempo de regresar a casa… pese a estar tan cerca de llegar a la raíz del problema, tan cerca…

Después de quemar los cuerpos, no importaba que la posición fuese revelada, sabía que aquellas arañas venían de la ciudad obscura, donde se decía desde hace algunos años que residía un nigromante. El rey igual no prestaba mucha atención a sus sugerencias, quería evidencias, pero no podía desobedecer las órdenes de su rey y hacer una pequeña excursión por aquellas tierras, era una capitana y le había costado ganarse el respeto de su compañía. Se mordió el labio y se tragó su molestia, mientras aquellos cuerpos ardían, dio la orden de regreso, tenían prisa y destruyeron a su paso las telarañas que se encontraron.

El regreso fue tranquilo y no les costó trabajo ir retirando telarañas, el bosque no se veía como lo recordaba pero mejoraba notablemente su aspecto sin aquellas pegajosas redes. Estaba tan dispuesta a sugerirle al rey que ella misma se encargaría de dar algo de mantenimiento a los caminos, sabía que se lo negaría pero valía la pena hacer el intento.

Lo primero que vio al regresar fue a Legolas a lado de su padre, junto al trono. Este no pudo negar la sonrisa en su rostro. Ella se mantuvo impasible, como si no le alegrase volver a verle o estar frente a él, después de todo alguien tenía que mantener la compostura, no es que Legolas fuera obvio pero entre ellos leerse era tan sencillo y ahora ella se encontraba frente al rey y le daría un informe nada halagador a su edicto sobre “no salir de sus tierras”.

Tenía planes que deseaba poner en marcha rápidamente y no quería perder tiempo en realizarlos.

\- Mi rey, hemos terminado con nuestra jornada. Me gustaría informarle… -

\- ¿El sur está limpio? - pregunto interrumpiéndola.

\- Si mi Rey, ha sido vaciado de la plaga y sus nidos. Pero si me permite…- volvió a ser interrumpida.

\- El Reino está agradecido con sus servicios prestados a esta honorable casa, su informe será bien recibido, retírense, debió ser un gran esfuerzo volver tan pronto, vayan a descansar y su informe, me lo presentará mañana por la mañana a primera hora Capitán. Por ahora reciba nuestra gratitud, sabíamos que podemos contar con su lealtad y protección. Pueden retirarse – dijo con su semblante serio.

Tauriel hizo ademán de entender y con una reverencia se retiro de la sala. Una vez fuera les ordeno presentarse a primera hora en su guardia y les despidió, partiendo hacia sus habitaciones.

Ella no fue a su alcoba.

Siguió el camino hasta llegar al jardín, donde encontró a su amigo de toda la vida, aquel que la conocía mejor que nadie, sólo eso y nada más… no deseaba compararle con lo poco que recordaba hubo entre sus padres y ello le hacía sentirse segura, solía perder las cosas que amaba y no quería perderle a él también. Se dijo a sí misma más tarde iría a buscar al sanador, quería empezar pronto con su entrenamiento.

Se sentó en la banca a contemplar el hermoso jardín y oler el aroma de las flores. Si el rey no hacía nada, esas horribles cosas, terminarían destruyendo aquel lugar y a las personas que ella quería… pues pese a todo ese lugar era todo lo que tenía y a lo que tristemente podía aferrarse.

Su Hogar.

Pues su corazón no era de fiar... no hasta que pusiera sus sentimiento en claro... no tendría a nada más que aferrarse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bueno... no soy buena con las fechas... mas o menos se supone que Kíli tendría 49 años cuando vio la luna de fuego... Tauriel ya estaba cerca de los quinientos y correle... unos 570 para mas o menos emparejarlos con la fecha de la edad de Kíli cuando se conocen. el tenía 77 años... así que espero no confundirlos más en lugar de ayudarles en la línea del tiempo...  
> pero prometo que ya en el próximo capitulo los encuentro y va ser fenomenal!!!! saltaran chispas de amooor jejejje :P  
> gracias por leerme y no olvides poner kudos y comentarios :)


	11. Promesas para retener...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin regresa del viaje que le cambiara la vida a todos... su destino esta a punto de cumplirse por fin esta al alcance de su mano regresar a Erebor y nadie... ni siquiera Dís podrá evitarlo. Su familia deberá partir con él y veremos ese sensacional momento en el que Dís no podrá cumplir su promesa... va perder todo lo que en la vida ha amado... Su hermano y sus tesoros... Kíli y Fili...  
> el viaje comienza y la aventura que incluye a un hobbit esta por comenzar... la Lealtad ante todo es importante... Thorin requiere de su apoyo y quien más que la familia para hacerlo.  
> Ten listas tus maletas y prepárate para viajar... en dos meses nos vemos en la comarca... :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La compañía por fin esta unida... el momento de las despedidas se acerca espernlo... la historia antes del hobbit ya esta escrita por mi y como yo hubiera deseado que se hiciera. si quieres saber lo que paso despues espera la segunda parte de la historia. Gracias por leer la vida de Kíli, Tauriel, Thorin y Dís... antes de tooodo comenzará.

**Capitulo 11**  
 **Promesas para retener**

_“Sólo un secreto bajo llave hasta entonces_  
 _Mientras recoge las estrellas, conecté los puntos_  
 _No sé quién soy, pero ahora sé que no estoy_  
 _Soy sólo una mota curiosa que quedó atrapado en la órbita_  
 _Como un imán que le hizo señas a mis metales hacia ella”_  
 _(Sleeping at last – Neptune)_

 

La vida durante sus viajes era realmente muy divertidos, siempre contaba con la compañía de su hermano, entre ambos se cuidaban. Protegiéndose de hombres, elfos y enanos errantes, omitiendo cuando se habían salvado de unos trasgos desertores, que buscaban robarse su mercancía. Kili actuó rápido con su arco, Fili velozmente los hirió con la espada. Si su madre lo hubiera sabido probablemente les hubiera dado una regañina o ya no les hubiese permitido viajar. Esa mujer les quería tanto, no alcanzaban ver hasta dónde, pero se daban una idea. No debió ser una vida fácil perdiendo a tanta gente en su vida, no era para menos la angustia en su rostro cada vez que se iban.

Kili siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro, tratando de animarla, diciéndole que lo más probable es que terminasen perseguidos por enanas que por trasgos o trolls de las montañas. Algo que tampoco agradaba a su madre. Pero ese era Kili, el animado. Fili sin embargo intentaba tranquilizarle razonando con ella. Viajaban casi siempre en compañía de enanos guerreros, Dwalin y Balin pese a ser viejos, eran fuertes y resistentes y qué decir de su tío, un ejemplar de tenacidad y fuerza.  
Thorin en ese momento se encontraba fuera. Según su tío había recibido noticias de su abuelo, algo que ambos enanos mantenían en secreto. Su madre, ya tenía a su padre por muerto hace más de cien años, no tenía caso remover el pasado.

Fili lamentaba tener que mentir a su madre y Kili pensó que igual era lo mejor, su madre se sentiría intranquila ante el hecho de saber dónde estaría su hermano buscando a su padre perdido antes de que ellos naciesen.

Mientras tanto Kili adoraba pasar tiempo con su madre, la distraía con sus ocurrencias o eso pensaba él, a ella no le agrado mucho el premio que recibió de una hija de hombre.

Sin embargo elogió su capacidad para comportarse como todo un caballero al defenderla cuando nadie más lo hizo. Ese era su pequeño, realmente era quien más sonrisas le robaba desde chico, tan impetuoso. Inclusive ahora ya convivía más con su esposo, pasando horas hablando sobre el tema en común que tenían: el arco, al parecer era un aficionado y nunca le había dedicado mucho tiempo a este, pero admiraba el talento de su hijastro.

Fili se preparaba en la herrería, lo mantenía ocupado y fuerte, le gustaba afilar y maniobrar con todas sus espadas. Le eran útiles en los viajes. Dwalin y Balin, no habían asistido a su tío como de costumbre, también se encontraban como peces fuera del agua, paseándose de un lugar a otro. Dwalin ya se había terminado varias veces el filo de su hacha, golpeando tantos maderos como le fue posible y destruyendo cosas a su paso, que Dís tuvo que retenerle su espada y hacha por un tiempo, dudando pudiera controlarse y terminara con la casa.

Cayó la primera lluvia de primavera, las flores crecerían pronto y el hielo desaparecería. Ellos volverían a partir. Su hermano se había marchado misteriosamente, sin requerir de la compañía de Balin y Dwalin a quienes siempre llevaba consigo. Fili y Kili gracias a Valar tampoco.

Ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con ellos como antes, ya eran todos unos enanos adultos, pronto quizás si no siguieran los pasos de su tío le presentarían a unas bellas enanas, para formar una familia. Lo pensó dos veces. Fili no tenía más ojos que para sus espadas y seguir a si tío en misiones, quizás el tardaría más. Sin embargo Kili era otra cosa, seguro y a como le platicaba Balin, ese chico rompía corazones por donde iba, aunque no tanto como Fili dejaba decepcionadas a las damas al mostrar tan poco interés en ellas.

Kíli era alborotado y le gustaba sentirse admirado, pero no había nadie especial, seguro cuando llegara esa persona le daría a su hijo una tremenda sacudida que nunca olvidaría. No dudaba la capacidad de sus hijos para amar, pero hasta ahora Kili mostraba mayor tendencia a ello, era tan imprudente que sabía que él no caería en los estándares normales, supuso que debía prepararse a ser sorprendida. Pero más que ello, temía por su vida, ese día en aquél puerto su sentido del honor le había llevado a enfrentarse a un hombre mucho más grande que él y pese a admirar su valor, era un enano; de mayor estatura que el promedio, pero enano. No sabía y no quería enterarse de en todos los embrollos que se había metido a lo largo de esos casi cuarenta años.

Definitivamente Fili se callaba muchas cosas… era un gran hermano. Ambos hijos lo eran… sus tesoros.

Odio esa palabra en su cabeza.

Maldijo por dentro. De pronto vio a Thorin caminar hacia la casa. Vio su semblante, el cabello de su hermano, ya no era de aquel negro intenso, ahora tenía mechones grises que salían de su frente y se deslizaban hacia atrás por su cabeza. Tan apuesto su hermano, que aquello no le restaba gracia y lo hacía ver más interesante. El semblante serio y la mirada azul fija en algún punto. Quizás portaba malas noticias.

Vio a sus hijos correr a recibirle, Kili como siempre haciendo un gran escándalo, con un fuerte abrazo que le sacudió. Fili sereno y saludándole con la mano. Balin y Dwalin tras ellos, solo se estrecharon brevemente la mano. No era propio de ellos, hacer escenas. Solo sus hijos. Bueno en realidad uno. Vio que Thorin levantaba la vista y la posaba sobre la ventana, como si supiera que ella estaba ahí. Sintió la mirada penetrante y vio que decía algo al oído de Balin, que le cambio el semblante. Después siguió el camino hasta la casa y se perdió en ella.

Dís temía bajar, temía saber cuál era la razón por la que viajo solo. En ese momento solo sintió mucho miedo. Estaba aterrorizada.  
Bajo las escaleras y se encontró con su hermano que mantenía una mirada severa y firme – Dís, necesito hablar contigo – dijo con imperturbable tono de voz – después hablare con todos ustedes. Kili, necesito que reúnas a los demás en la sala de la herrería. No te incomodaremos más Dís –

\- ¿Qué es eso de que me incomodas?, ¿Cuándo te he dicho yo que me incomodes? – Respondió con voz temblorosa – Ven vamos, me estas poniendo nerviosa –

\- Tranquila Madre – dijo Kili – Seguro el tío sólo quiere asustarte, no será nada – dijo con una sonrisa. No se tranquilizó. Aquella sonrisa que amaba. ¿Estaban a punto de arrebatársela? ¿Cuándo volvería a verla? ¿Sería la última vez? Se estaba poniendo paranoica. Subió de nuevo las escaleras, oprimiendo su pecho para no llorar, su hermano no traía buenas noticias. Ninguna buena.

Thorin entró cerrando la puerta tras de él y echando el cerrojo, asegurándose de que no se escuchase nada en el pasillo, en otra época Kíli seguido por Fili gustaban de ponerse a escuchar sus conversaciones.

\- Dís hay algo importante que decirte… necesito que me escuches… - tomo aire y saco de entre sus ropas un mapa y bajo el cuello de su túnica una llave. Dís lo admiraba extrañada – Tómalos – extendiendo hacia ella aquellos objetos.

Los observó y no hizo por acercarse - No quiero – negándose a verlos siquiera.

\- Dís ¿Comprendes lo que esto significa?... Esto es la clave para recuperar Erebor, la ciudad de nuestros antepasados, de nuestros padres – dijo exaltado.  
Ahí va otra vez - Esta es nuestra casa, estas nuestras tierras ahora, ¿No podrías dejar que alguien más se encargue de eso? – dijo sin pensar.

\- Este es nuestro derecho, esta es mi obligación, soy el próximo rey, es mi derecho… –

\- ¿Derecho? A qué… ¿A morir a manos de ese dragón? ¿Por nada? – estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

\- ¿Nada?... eso crees.. crees que no podre lograrlo, todo este tiempo y ¿Solo piensas en qué no podre lograr recuperar nuestras tierras? – dijo ofendido – Dís, esta es una oportunidad que no desaprovechare. Fui en busca de nuestro padre, había recibido un informe acerca de su paradero. Pero no le hallé, en cambio conocí a un mago que lo hizo, un tal “Gandalf el gris” le llaman, me mostró el mapa y me dio la llave que recibió de mi padre la última vez que le vio, el salió vivo de aquella batalla. Y le dijo como huyó de ahí. Le entregó este mapa para que lo hiciera llegar a mí, sin conocerme ha estado buscándome y por fin me encontró. Y heme aquí, planeando regresar a la fortaleza de los enanos –

Su hermana notó la emoción en cada palabra que salía escupida de su boca. Lo que tanto había esperado había sucedido, tantos años esperándolo y por fin la oportunidad había llegado a su mano. Supo de inmediato que nada le disuadiría de emprender semejante y peligrosa empresa. Estaba decidido, no le estaba pidiendo permiso, le estaba haciendo participe de su emoción. Lástima que ella no lo viera así, estaba quebrándose por dentro, pronto el mundo que tanto se esforzaba por mantener de pie se caería sobre ella.  
Thorin emprendería un viaje quizás sin retorno, por tierras salvajes del este, atravesando las mismas tierras que les escupieron antes de llegar a las montañas azules, el lugar que ella consideraba su hogar.

\- Maldita sea la hora en que ese mago te encontró, maldita la hora en que mi padre le dio ese mapa y la llave que cuelga sobre tu cuello - grito Dís hecha una furia.

Él solo se encogió de hombros, sabía lo que ello significaba para su hermana. Siempre tuvo presente que su hermana no le seguiría de regreso. Ella no amaba aquel lugar como él. Para ella todo aquello era tragedia, muerte y destrucción. Para él era redención. La oportunidad de recuperar la vida perdida hace tantos años.

\- Dís voy a ir con tu bendición o sin ella – dijo más sereno – He esperado esta oportunidad tanto tiempo, no puedo perderla, no sé cuánto tiempo tenga para hacerlo. Prometo que cuando la recuperemos, mandare por ti y tú esposo –

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra, este es nuestro hogar, no deseo nada más de aquellas tierras, no me devolverán a mi madre, ni mi padre, ni mi abuelo, ni a mi hermano! A ninguno de ellos. ¡NO DESEO NADA DE EREBOR! ¡Me escuchaste, nada! – grito a pecho abierto.

Thorin asintió, se acercó a ella, que estaba hecha una furia. Intento abrazarla y ella le apartó golpeando su pecho y dándole una bofetada, que le dejo la mejilla roja.

\- Espero que consigas todo lo que siempre has deseado, Thorin. Todo eso y mucho más. Pero conmigo no cuentes, no consentiré que vayas a ese lugar y que mueras ahí o en el camino. No romperé mi promesa, no perderé a mi familia por un estúpido y viejo tesoro – dicho eso se alejo, antes de salir por la puerta se dio la vuelta dramáticamente – Y mas te vale, que mantengas a mi familia, lejos de esto Thorin… no te lo perdonare jamás, me escuchaste, ¡les has envenenado el alma con ese amor al tesoro, a los títulos y tierras… esas malditas aventuras donde todo es honor y valor! ¿Me escuchaste? - grito al borde de la puerta.

\- Eso mi querida Dis, no depende de mí, ya no son unos niños y no puedes atarlos a las sillas y dejarlos aquí. El acompañarme o no sólo dependerá de ellos – dijo tranquilamente con un susurro.

\- Mírame entonces… - y salió por la habitación dando un portazo.

//

Abajo los cuatro enanos, escuchaban los gritos de su madre, no se entendía bien que decía. Algo era claro, estaba furiosa. Nadie recordaba escucharla así jamás. Estaba irreconocible. Balin nervioso se puso de pie, Fili y Dwalin se pusieron a afilar sus espadas. Kili observaba el techo imaginándose a su madre, preguntándose qué la molestaría tanto.

Intentó subir las escaleras y Balin le detuvo.

\- No vayas muchacho, esto deben arreglarlo ellos dos – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Pero se van matar – dijo intranquilo – solo escúchalos… o peor mi madre matará a mi tío –

\- Dís es muy apasionada al igual que tú hijo, pero dudo que ella cometa ese delito –

\- ¿Qué es lo que el tío le está diciendo? ¿Qué puede ponerla tan furiosa? – dijo impaciente

\- Tranquilo, muchacho, se que tu fuerte no es la paciencia, pero si esperamos ellos mismos nos lo dirán, esperemos que los demás lleguen pronto, ven ayúdame a preparar la sala, nos faltaran sillas, debemos ser cerca de trece con nosotros cuatro - Pareció hacer cálculos mentales y comenzó a acarrear sillas hasta la sala, para tener espacio suficiente

\- Vamos creo que podremos encontrar algo en las alacenas para comer, me parece que después de la reunión, algunos tendremos hambre o por lo menos necesitaremos algo de cerveza para refrescar nuestras gargantas –

\- Creo, que sabes de qué va todo esto ¿verdad, Balin? – dijo suspicaz el enano.

\- Solo suposiciones hijo, nada más, nada en concreto… pero si lo que pienso es cierto, pronto estaremos fuera de casa, por un largo tiempo – dijo mirando hacia la ventana sobre el cielo que comenzaba a ponerse rojizo por la caída del sol.

\- Ya no entiendo nada, ¿Qué tiene todo esto que ver con el viaje que realizó el tío estos meses? – pregunto más confundido.

\- Espera hijo, no tiene caso que nos alarmemos antes de tiempo, no sabemos nada todavía – levantó la vista los gritos de Dis habían disminuido drásticamente – Vez ya paso todo ese alboroto. Ve rápido a traerte un barril de cerveza, pronto antes de que baje tu tío o llegue Bombur. Se pone de mal humor en reuniones sino se le sirve un buen tarro.

El joven enano, se disponía a salir, cuando vio bajar de las escaleras a su madre. Su rostro parecía tallado en piedra.

Por Valar que le había pasado, no parecía ella. Le temblaban las manos y la boca era una mueca de furia, de tanto que apretaba los dientes hasta castañeaban. Kili se acercó y le dio la mano. Fili pronto estuvo a su lado, la llevaron a sentarse en su sillón favorito, aquella expresión en su rostro jamás nadie podría olvidarla.  
Jamás.

Se abrió la puerta y aparecieron Ori, Nori y Dori, que entraron intrigados al ver el rostro de Dís que intuyeron era mejor no preguntar por el motivo que le dibujaba una expresión de pocos amigos y con notables ganas de morder a quien se pusiese frente a ella. Kili desapareció por la cerveza y Fili le suplanto, entonces llegó Bofur y Bombur y los cuatro q faltaban, todos decidieron pasar con un leve saludo, solo por ser educados… y por qué le tenían miedo… pero ella no se retiraba de aquel lugar pese a estar hecha una furia.

Kili regreso y encontró a su madre igual, dejo el barril en el comedor, los demás rápido fueron a servirse y se escucho gran bullicio, seguían sin saber por qué habían sido convocados, solo habían ido fieles al llamado de Thorin, el líder de la compañía.

Volvió con su madre, esta le apretó la mano, buscó con la mirada a Fili y él fue hasta ella a tomarle la mano libre. No dijo nada solo sostuvo sus manos cerca de la de ella, como si intentase trasmitirles algún mensaje y expresarles a través de ese contacto cuanto los quería con ella, como los amaba y que los extrañaría.

Lo sabía, siempre lo supo, en cuanto tuvieran que decidir, seguirían a su tío. Lo vio en sus ojos, esa admiración, ese entendimiento, que ella ya no veía en los ojos de su hermano, era algo perdido para ella, pero lo supo, sus hijos se entendían con él, lo seguirían a la mismísima muerte. Lo cual significaba que en cuanto su hermano formulara la pregunta Fili y Kili se marcharían para siempre de ahí.

Le dolió reconocerlo pero era cierto, estaba perdiendo su más preciado tesoro, aquel que mantenía celosamente cuidado, que había protegido durante tantos años. Los amaba y muchísimo, tanto que si en ella estuviese tener ir hasta Erebor y matar a ese dragón lo habría hecho, pero era algo imposible, estaba oxidada en el arte de la guerra y que podría hacer ella para matarle. Nada.

Se vio tentada a atarles como amenazó a su tío, pero ello no sería justo para sus hijos, ellos ya eran mayorcitos, no lo que ella quisiera, pero ya tomaban sus decisiones. Además amordazarlos, solo los dejaría ahí en cuerpo, sus mentes estarían lejos de ella, viajando con su tío en tierras desconocidas después de tanto tiempo.

Volvió a sí, cuando Thorin bajo las escaleras, majestuoso con su porte señorial. Al bajar la miró y le sonrió levemente, siguiendo su camino hasta pasarse frente a los demás enanos, que ya vaciaban las alacenas tomando grandes bocados de lo que se encontrasen.

Carraspeo y sonó en toda la casa, espero a que todos dejasen la comida y se reunieran en la salita – ¡Hermanos, les he convocado para daros una gran noticia, que llenara sus bolsillos de oro y devolverá a nuestra casa a su antigua gloria! - no tuvo que decir más Dwalin y Balin, alzaron sus tarros.

\- ¡Por Erebor! – grito Balin.

\- ¡Por nuestro Rey! – dijo Dwalin. Que siempre habían permanecido fieles.

\- ¡Nuestra época ha retornado, vayamos pues a recuperar lo que es nuestro! - dijo Thorin con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Los demás se miraban incrédulos, no sabían cómo reaccionar, estaban perplejos ante aquella revelación.

Sólo uno se atrevió a preguntar - ¿Pero cómo es que hemos de entrar sin despertar al dragón?… Porque ese ha sido nuestro problema desde que fuimos exiliados de la fortaleza… ¿cierto? -

\- He aquí el mapa que nos llevara a la puerta secreta de Erebor y la llave que le abrirá - alzando en alto ambos objetos. Todos irrumpieron en aplausos y gritos. Todos menos Dís.

Entonces ella intervino - Sepan que esta empresa no será sencilla, no todos volverán a estar con sus familia y quizás pierdan más de lo que ganen - Kili la tomo fuerte en sus brazos.

\- Madre, ¿Es verdad? – Ignorando las palabras que ella había dicho, volteo a verle y vio una luz en sus ojos, se le estrujo el corazón – ¿Es verdad tío? –

\- Así es Kíli, todos disponemos de la oportunidad de partir hacia la cuidad de nuestros antepasados y recuperarla. Gandalf el gris, me ha mostrado una idea y ha propuesto que dentro de un mes nos reunamos en un lugar llamado Bolsón cerrado, a unos cuantos días de aquí. Nunca hemos estado ahí, la puerta estará marcada, así que tengamos los ojos bien abiertos – los demás guardaron silencio ante la solemnidad de sus palabras – Necesitaremos pensar en la inversión que realizaremos, gastos de viaje que correrán a cargo de quien quiera hacer el viaje, además de alimentos, el transporte y armas. Si deciden ir, les informó que el tesoro recuperado se repartirá en partes iguales y que todos tendremos el mismo derecho al llegar ahí –

\- ¿Y el dragón? – pregunto Nori nervioso.

\- Gandalf tiene un plan y es preciso vernos dentro de un mes en aquella, ciudad. Señores si desean partir conmigo, desde hoy los disuelvo, vayan con sus familias, despídanse, arreglen sus asuntos. Recuerden lo que tuvo a bien decir Dis, es un viaje peligroso y si desean hacerlo consideren las consecuencias. A nadie se le considerará cobarde por quedarse aquí. Sabremos su decisión al reunirnos dentro de un mes en aquella casa, buscando la señal – mostrando un papel con una insignia de la familia real - Yo me iré mañana mismo a visitar a las siete ciudades enanas a pedir su ayuda… Llévense en su corazón estas palabras, la unión de los pueblos enanos, nos hará más fuertes y nuestros corazones cantarán alegres y rebosaran nuestros bolsillos con el oro, que se reventaran y beberemos tanto, que olvidaremos las penas que antes padecimos. Les veré dentro de un mes compañeros– y se fue de ahí a sus habitaciones.

Todos se miraron y luego salieron de la casa nerviosos y excitados por las noticias, rápido imitaron a Thorin y salieron a arreglar sus asuntos, pronto estarían emprendiendo el viaje de sus vidas.

//

Fili estaba preocupado, su madre se había retirado a sus habitaciones mucho después de que ellos se fuesen a dormir. Él pretendía viajar con el tío desde ese día. Kíli fue quien le dijo que no y su tío se lo confirmó.

\- No deseo apartarte de tu madre antes de tiempo, dale tiempo para aceptar la noticia, dentro de unos días nos veremos en Bolsón cerrado, ve preparado y encárgate de cuidar a tu madre y tu hermano – dijo antes de partir sobre su poni.

Tuvo que quedarse. La noticia les había dejado despiertos toda la noche, por fin iban a vivir una verdadera aventura. Viajaría a acompañar a su tío para recuperar su herencia y no es que le interesase el tesoro, pero si la historia, el valor y coraje que exigía realizar esta empresa, sólo lamentaba, lo mucho que le dolería dejar a su madre. No se veía muy bien pues le notó demacrada y molesta, pero en el fondo supo que quedarse ahí, le impediría cumplir su sueño, deseaba aventuras, quería ver la ciudad con sus propios ojos, ver a su tío cumplir su sueño y quizás algún día si la recuperasen, solo quizás, el podría ser el rey un día y seguir los pasos de su tío.

Para cumplir sus sueños él y su hermano debían abandonar a su madre, la mujer que les había dado todo desde la vida, su amor, sabiduría y paciencia, ellos no fueron unos niños fáciles de criar y tampoco una situación ideal para criarlos, pues estuvo mucho tiempo sola con dos hijos a quien criar. Más sin embargo, nunca se mostró débil. Su tío le ayudo bastante, pero ella era la responsable de su formación. El era tan tranquilo, tan observador, tan reflexivo y perseverante, porque lo aprendió de su madre. Kili sin embargo era tan vivo, tan alegre, imprudente y el soñador de la familia, simplemente era… él mismo.

Se puso en el lugar de su madre y pensó en lo mucho que le dolería verlos partir, para no saber si volverían a verle.  
Intentó ser positivo, pero aquello no era tan tenían fácil aunque tampoco era imposible, recordó las palabras de su tío.

_La unión de los pueblos enanos, nos hará más fuerte…_

Quizás no serían todos, pero si al menos aquellos trece fueran lo suficientemente unidos tendrían oportunidad. A su tío no le gustaba el número que iban, por lo que esperaba que ese tal Gandalf tuviera una idea acerca de esa compañía. Al parecer así lo pensó también él.

//

Paso una semana. Dos semanas. El día de partir por fin llegó.

Dís estaba intranquila, resignada, lo que más amaba en el mundo estaba a punto de salir por las puertas de su casa, a saber si algún día volverían.

Ya no disimulaba lo mucho que le aterraba aquel suceso, lo vivía a cada momento. Todas las noches se levantaba asustada y llorando, pues sus hijos, sus pequeños saldrían de viaje a lo desconocido, guiados por un buen líder, pero que sin embargo no prometía el regreso. La vida no se conformaba con arrebatarle a corta edad a su madre y hermano, más tarde abuelo, y quién sabe dónde estaría su padre si siguiera con vida. Pero le dolía ver a su hermano irse por voluntad propia y que se llevase con él a sus criaturas.

No quería despedirse. Le costó mucho hacerlo con Thorin, lloró amargamente sobre el pecho de su hermano. Le explico lo que le estaba haciendo a ella, a su familia. Le dio su bendición, pero dudo mucho que esta le protegiese del fuego del dragón o de la espada del enemigo. En el camino si quiera antes de acercarse al dragón, habría muchos peligros. Hombres, elfos, trasgos, trolls, monstruos y criaturas horripilantes que buscarían cazarles antes de que llegasen a la montaña, tantos inconvenientes que atravesar y sin embargo seguirían por amor al honor, al valor y muy en el fondo lo supo al tesoro.

Dejo marchar a su hermano, quedándose en ese lugar hasta que entro la noche, con la mirada perdida, por el camino que tomó su hermano, incapaz de decirle algo más, de detenerle. Lo vio partir.

Para no verle jamás.

Sabía que con Fili y Kili sería diferente o al menos eso pensó, para ellos era una aventura, no era el regresar al lugar de donde salieron, ellos solo conocían estas tierras, no las salvajes tierras del este por donde se conducirían. Sintió una punzada de dolor, preguntándose y si la espada de Fili no fuese rápida o el arco de Kili no estuviera listo a la hora de la batalla. Si después de un tiempo solo recibiera sus fríos cuerpos… o él de su hermano. Sacudió la cabeza, espantando aquellos malos pensamientos. Pero no lo logró del todo.

Busco entre sus ropas, sus cajones y baúles. Parecía desesperada, Kili ingresó entonces en su habitación, Fili salió por los ponis para alimentarlos antes de partir.

\- Madre, ¿Qué estás haciendo? –

\- Buscando no observas… - dijo sin poner mucha atención, pensó es solo un viaje más en uno o dos meses volverá a mí – solo espera y verás –

\- Madre debemos partir o seremos los últimos en llegar y no tenemos por costumbre hacerlo – dijo sonriendo. Fue hasta ella y le plantó un beso en la frente.

\- No, se que no. Lo eduque a ser puntales y responsables... creo que no fue tan buena idea – dijo con una sonrisa que se trasformó en mueca-

\- Vamos, madre que solo estaremos fuera un tiempo, yo mismo volveré por ti, Fili también lo hará, aunque tendrá más responsabilidades. Después de todo un príncipe no es un rey, o mejor un futuro rey – haciendo un ademán de ponerse corona.

\- Kili, no bromees con eso, esto es muy serio. ¿Tanto te importa ser un príncipe? –

\- Mmm… para serte sincero, no sabría cómo serlo, no tengo mucha madera de príncipe – río - Pero sé que mi tío y Fili han nacido para serlo, no me importa el título, pero quiero estar ahí cuando se abran las puertas, quiero ver el lugar con el que he soñado tantas veces, ver el lugar donde tú creciste. No tienes que preocuparte, no te abandonamos porque añoremos riquezas, nunca voy a olvidar mi hogar. Lo único que voy a lamentar realmente, es que tú no desees estar ahí. Ese también es tu hogar o lo fue, ¿Podríamos hacerte cambiar de idea?-

Su madre movió la cabeza negando suavemente aquella idea. Kili lo entendió.

\- Bueno pues será un largo camino de regreso cada año – dijo tomando el rostro de su madre entre sus brazos – Por qué no iras a negarnos que te visitemos o quizás un día nos sorprendas y tú lo hagas –

Su madre admiraba aquella alegría y actitud positiva de su hijo. Le extrañaría.

Él también, más así no dejaría ir la oportunidad de vivir esa aventura.

Fili entró y se unió a la despedida. Terminaron llorando todos. Era duro dejarla, tan pequeña se veía, con sus pequeños ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Ellos tomaron sus maletas y se dispusieron a salir por el camino hacia la comarca, les quedaba una semana para llegar hasta allá y ver lo que el destino les deparaba.

Besaron a su madre y se dijeron adiós. No había más que decir. Sino adiós.

Se alejaban por el camino cuando, le vieron cabalgando, cosa que nunca habían visto. Lo hacía perfectamente y se acercó hasta ellos, bajo del poni e inmediatamente abrazó a Fili plantándole un beso hasta que pareció quedarse sin labios.

Luego con la mirada buscó a Kili y le pidió hiciera lo mismo.

\- Kili, se que Fili tiene un destino, mucho más grande y glorioso que el tuyo hijo mío. Nunca te menosprecies, para mi eres valioso con título o sin él. Escúchame sé sabio y no te metas en problemas, deseo que regreses, que aprendas y veas lo que tienes que ver y si descubres que esa vida no te satisface acá siempre te estaremos esperando… ya habrá conquistas que hacer, siempre las hay… pero vuelve a mí… – Le tomo ambas manos - No te dejaré ir sino me lo prometes. Prométeme que volverás, que volverás a tu hogar, a tu casa. Conmigo. No puedo retenerte aquí… ni a ti ni a tu hermano. Los amo tanto – dijo viendo a ambos, al mismo tiempo que gruesas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas – Pero temo por tu vida mi pequeño. Promételo Kili – le rogó su madre.

\- Prometo que volveré a ti madre – dijo Kili, con lágrimas en los ojos - Con gusto volveré a usted-

Entonces la mujer depositó algo entre sus manos cerrándolas con las suyas. Sonrió - Esto es para que lo recuerdes siempre – era una pequeña roca, de color obscuro con una inscripción que rápido entendió y guardo cerca de su corazón “vuelve a mí” decía.

Solo entonces les dejo ir…

Hay promesas que son imposibles de cumplir…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el final de la primera parte!! esperan la segunda :)  
> Habrá más acción y por fin Tauriel y Kili se conocen... no olviden leerlos avances :) besitos

**Author's Note:**

> algunos datos los tome de paginas web que leí mientras la escribía. nombres y ciudades están tomadas de libros de Tolkien.  
> acepto dudas, comentarios y sugerencias para la historia. Amo el cine y la lectura, por ello me anime a escribirlo. Que lo disfruten!


End file.
